


First Impressions Always Count

by penultimateaxis



Series: Green-Eyed Dean-ial Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Michael, Bullying, Castiel Needs a Hug, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean in Denial, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt Castiel, Inappropriate Erections, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining Dean, Prankster Gabriel, Prankster Lucifer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penultimateaxis/pseuds/penultimateaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has trouble making friends then Sam Winchester got recently enrolled to his school and is in most of his classes. Suddenly Castiel got himself a best friend. Then Dean enters the picture and Castiel thinks he's better off alone.</p><p>Or</p><p>Castiel thinks that Sam's older brother Dean is bullying him when in fact, he couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Friends in Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> I'm testing the waters in writing High School AUs. This plot came into mind so I'm gonna write it. The themes and concepts are quite popular. In fact, one of the first Destiel fics I've read was a High School AU- and I loved it. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> penultimateaxis

**-Castiel-**

Growing up, Castiel never had many friends. He was always in a constant state of solitude because his interests didn’t match everyone else’s. The children around him thought he was weird and bullies droned around him like there was a target on his back. At least he had his brothers to watch his back from time to time, however, they couldn’t always rescue him so Gabriel and Luke would rain hell upon his bullies and Michael threatened adults twice his age, making Castiel the most undesirable and unpopular kid in school.

It’s not their fault.

He knew his siblings were only looking out for him. But that didn’t stop him from wondering how he’s any different. It’ probably because he’s not as perfect as Michael, rebellious as Luke, funny like Gabriel and kind as Anna.  His siblings were very popular in their class years.

Then there was him.

He was frowned upon from the moment he told the bullies to stop picking on Samandriel and target him instead. The other children thought he was weird because he didn’t like playing their games. In fact, they didn’t wanna make an effort to include him in their playtime, in fear of hearing another ‘funfact’ about bees. Or of anything in general. Castiel liked sharing funfacts, he thought they were significant and greatly ‘overlooked by the general population’.

Those very words cost him years of isolation and left in the corner to read books. He would read for hours to think about new funfacts to share.

However nobody ever wanted to listen to his funfacts.

Which is fine because Castiel is quite fond of being alone. He’s quite content with the classroom’s equilibrium. As he pleaded, his siblings have stopped asking questions about school. Just as long as Castiel doesn’t come home all bruised up or a busted lip, they tend to avoid the topic.

Yeah, Castiel didn’t mind being alone at all.

***

When Sam Winchester enrolled to their school, he was almost in all of Castiel’s classes. The first time Castiel heard about him was in biology. One of the girls in their class, Jess asked her friend Sarah who the new kid was. Apparently he was tall, longish hair, good-looking and reserved. When Castiel asked his lab partner Meg about Sam, she rolled her eyes and told him that the new kid was a dork.

Sam entered the classroom and was introduced by the teacher to the rest of the class. He had a shy smile that had Jess and her circle of friends straightening their backs and hushing whispers into each other’s ears. To Sam’s luck, he was assigned as Jess’ lab partner because her old lab partner, Brady got is sick.

It didn’t take long for the majority of the girls in the class to begin giving Jess the third degree. Especially Becky who instantly had an obsession with Sam.

Castiel ignored his classmates’ new sensation and continued visiting the school’s greenhouse to watch the bees.

Castiel’s first conversation with Sam was during his free period when he caught Crowley picking on one of the students in the lower years, Kevin Tran.

“This isn’t your fight Castiel you giraffe. Why don’t you be a dear and walk along now?” Crowley sneered and Castiel went in front of Kevin to glare at Crowley.

“Leave him alone Crowley.” Castiel said again and the British guy took a few steps back, cocking an eyebrow at Sam, who is standing just a few meters away.

“For now, I’m not in the mood for the likes of you Castiel.” Crowley turns to Kevin. “I bid you adieu Tran.” And he scurried away.

Castiel turned to Kevin. “What did he want from you Kevin?”

“He wanted me to do his homework because I’m taking AP classes.” Kevin admitted and Castiel rolled his eyes. “Fergus can do his own homework. Let me know if he bothers you again.” Kevin nodded and bid him thanks.

Castiel was about to go head to library when Sam approached him and gave him praise for helping Kevin. He nodded along and cocked Sam a suspicious brow before commencing his trail.

Castiel tried not to overthink his new classmate’s praise as an act of kindness. Furthermore, friendliness.

***

 

The second time Castiel was left in a room with Sam alone was in the library. He was reading a book on Greek Mythology to help him understand some of the references in his English class. Sam appeared out of nowhere and Castiel nearly let out a yelp in the usually empty building. Sam smiled at Castiel and asked why he was sitting here during lunch. Castiel narrowed his eyes but nonetheless replied, saying he was reading a book.

Castiel was about to ask why Sam was in the library and more importantly talking to him, when Sam changed the subject and asked what book Castiel was reading.

In Castiel’s mind, he thought Sam was just like one of the assbutts who picked on his interests.

“You’re reading a book on Greek mythology? That’s pretty cool, my brother Dean used to read the stories to me when we were kids. What’s your favorite story?” Sam said before Castiel could tell him to leave him alone.

How could Castiel deny answering such a question? Nobody has ever asked him his favorite Greek mythology story before or favorite _anything_ for that matter.

Panic quickly swirled in his head to try and come up with a story which didn’t make him sound weird to Sam.

“Hercules…I am very fond of the story of Hercules…” he replied hoping it didn’t make him sound too much of a dork.

“That’s awesome, Cas! Castiel right? That’s your name?”

Cas nodded along, petrified on his seat upon realizing that Sam actually knew his name. Not many people bother to get to know him let alone utter his name.

“Cool. Can I call you Cas?” Sam asked and sat next to him. Castiel was dumbfounded. Nobody had ever called him by a nickname unless it was his siblings or his bullies. Cas anticipated for the worse.

“Why are you here?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and his smile slightly retracted.

“Thought I could get to know you. I’ve seen you in a couple of my classes but all the seats around you are usually taken. You always sit at the back corner of the classroom which makes rather difficult and you usually disappear as soon as class ends. I looked everywhere to see who you hang out with. When I couldn’t find you, I asked everyone. Meg was the only one-,”

Castiel stopped listening and got up to make an escape.

“Wait where are you going?” Castiel heard from the back of his head. He didn’t look back just like Orpheus leaving the underworld.

A strong grip stopped Castiel and he was turned to face the taller boy, watching him with concerned eyes.

“Why did you go?” Sam asked.

“I’m not going to be an instrument of your entertainment. Leave me alone!” Castiel bit out and resisted the grip.

“Instrument? Entertainment? I’m not toying with you Cas. I just wanna hang out.” Sam admitted and Castiel cocked an eyebrow.

“I will not let you make a fool out of me Samuel. Please let go.” Sam did and Castiel didn’t feel relieved at all.

“Look, I’m just trying to make friends, it’s tough since I’m new to this school and I think you’re pretty cool in class.” Sam said and Castiel couldn’t help but feel shocked. The word cool was never associated with Castiel. Ever.

“Don’t patronize me.” Castiel sneered and Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not lying to you Cas. Your suggestion of astronauts using a pencil instead of spending thousands of dollars engineering a zero gravity pen was genius. In fact, I was impressed by the way you made the teacher speechless.” Sam laughed and Castiel blushed slightly. Nobody has ever found his remarks in the classroom amusing, well no one has ever said anything. Until now.

“You are very strange Sam Winchester.” Castiel said and the other boy laughed.

“Likewise. It’s kind of hard making friends especially since my family moved around a lot. But we’re finally settled and I wanna make new friends. You seem pretty cool and I don’t really like how everyone else’s in their own little world already.”

That sparked Castiel’s conscience. Of all people, he should know what it feels like not to conform to the status quo.

“You do realize that I spend most of my time alone in the library or everywhere else for that matter, for a reason.” A good reason, Castiel thought.

“Why? Because you’re smart? Responsible? You stare at bees?” Sam smirked and Castiel couldn’t find malice in his tone.

“Because I’m strange.” Castiel shakily admitted. For some odd reason, his knees gave out and found himself slumped on the nearest seat.

“I can deal with strange. I think it’s more fun that way.” Sam sat next to him, smiling with perfect teeth.

The taller boy was carrying the book on Greek Mythology the entire time and casually opened to where Castiel left off.

Just like that, Castiel resisted no more. He and Sam spent the rest of lunch talking about Greek gods and agreed that Zeus was responsible for most of the drama. In Sam’s words or apparently his brother’s, said that the world would’ve been a better place if Zeus could just keep it in his pants.

Castiel laughed and agreed whole-heartedly. He’s never laughed liked that to anyone except in front of his siblings. Gabriel would always find a way to make him smile.

It’s strange that Sam would even approach him let alone desire to be friends. Castiel wanted to believe that it was all a joke and Sam was playing a prank on him. Perhaps one of his classmates was responsible. Perhaps Crowley.

But for the first time, in what felt like forever, Castiel didn’t mind the company.

Perhaps he was never content with solitude to begin with.

***

 

**-Sam-**

When Sam got home from school, he was so happy that he couldn’t help but barge into Dean’s room. Dean was his older brother and no longer in school. Also, Dean worked in Uncle Bobby’s Salvage Yard. His older brother was shorter than him due to Sam’s sudden growth spurt. Dean had dusty blonde hair, green eyes and a smile that matched their mom’s.

“What the fuck Sam! Get the hell out of my room!” Dean barked as Sam caught him watching an episode of Doctor Sexy. Sam knew his older brother had a major crush on Doctor Sexy as much as Dean wanted to deny it. Dean would always lie and say that he thought the female nurses and doctors were hot but who was he kidding.

Definitely not Sam.

“Jesus Dean, you should put a sock on the door knob if you wanted some alone time with Doctor Sexy!” Sam laughed and Dean threw a pillow at him.

“Shut the fuck up you bitch! I told you the nurses are hot! Besides you should knock before barging into someone’s room!”

“Sorry.” Sam said and he jumped into his brother’s neatly pressed bed. Dean threw a few more curses at him for ruining the sheets and Sam just threw a bitch face.

“What the hell do you want anyway?” Dean asked while fumbling to put the Doctor Sexy DVD back in his case.

“You’re not gonna believe what just happened at school today!” Sam said as he kicked the shoes off his feet and curled his legs on the bed.

“Get your stinking socks off my sheets!”

Sam ignored Dean. “I made a new friend! Remember Castiel? The guy I was talking to you about?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he tucked the Doctor Sexy DVD set back in its place.

“Oh yeah, the guy you have a massive hard-on for. Did you ask him out yet?” Dean gave a sarcastic grin at Sam.

“Shut up Dean! It’s just that I finally got a chance to talk to him and he’s so cool, funny and smart. It’s just as I thought he would be.” Sam smiled at remembering the seemingly endless conversation they had during lunch and the last few periods they had together.

“Christ Sammy, keep it in your pants. I’m not really interested in hearing about your man-crush.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Shut up Dean. You’re just jealous because I made an awesome friend and you’re too busy making out with a TV character.” Sam bit back and Dean glared at him.

“Shut up you lil bitch! I told you that I don’t have a crush on Doctor Sexy! He just so happens to rock the whole lab coat and cowboy boots. Did I mention that he’s like rugged underneath all those layers?”

This time it was Sam who rolled his eyes.

“Like every single freaking day! You’re the one with the man-crush!”

“Shut up bitch!”

“Jerk!”

They both laugh for a moment and Sam shuffled on the bed.

“But seriously Dean, Cas is a good guy. I think you’ll like him.”

“Yeah well if he’s gonna stick around my baby brother, he better treat you right otherwise I’ll rip his lungs out.” Dean casually said and Sam shook his head.

“I change my mind about letting you meet him. I don’t want you scaring my friends.”

Dean laughed and added. “C’mon that was one time!”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Tyson Brady was a good friend Dean!”

“He was a devil in disguise Sam. I saved you from that train-wreck waiting to happen. It’s my duty to make sure that you don’t get into the wrong hands.”

Sam just pouted and surrendered. His brother was never gonna give up.

“Well Cas is different and I’m not gonna let you scare him away.”

“Not if he’s a blood-thirsty psychopath.” Dean scoffed.

“He’s not! Please don’t pick on him otherwise I’m gonna tell mom and dad about you sneaking out at night to get a girl pregnant!” Sam hissed and Dean glared at him.

“Don’t you dare Sammy! I always use protection and if you say anything I swear to god-,”

“Then we’ve got an agreement. You don’t lay a finger on Cas and I won’t say a word.” Sam devilishly smirked.

Dean was rendered speechless for a moment and gave one last glare at his baby brother.

“You’re a little shit.”

“And you think Brady was bad.” Sam got up from his bed and headed to the door. He stopped and turned to his older brother.

“I’ll let you meet him someday. I just need to get closer to Cas first. I really think you’ll like him. He’s like you in a way.”

Dean made a ‘pfft’ sound and smirked.

“I doubt that. If he’s really as smart as you say he is then he’s a bonafied dork. Just. Like. You.” Dean snapped his head from left to right at the last three words.

“Shut up. You’re the one who’s in love with a TV character.”

“You mean Dr. Ellen Piccolo?” Dean smugly smiled.

“Doctor Sexy!” Sam yelled out before running out of the room to avoid facing his older brother’s wrath.

 


	2. Chapter 2- Taking Baby Steps to Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam invited Castiel to sleep over at his house. Castiel tries to get permission from Michael.  
> Gabriel shows too much skin. Michael is borderline psychopath. 
> 
> There are reasons why Castiel shouldn't have people over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> i wanted to add some background to Castiel's character and family. Plus, this chapter builds the setting on how Castiel meets Sam's family- especially Dean. 
> 
> Enjoy and lemme know what you think!

**-Castiel-**

Spending time with another person was not as horrible as Castiel thought it would be. Especially if the person he’s spending a lot of time with was Sam. For years, Castiel was so used to the perfect emptiness all around him. Whenever he woke up for school, he reminded himself that knowledge is the fruit of life. Michael’s very words.

Whenever he had the courage to stand up against bullies, he reminded himself that life is too short to be cowardly. One of Luke’s favorite sayings.

Whenever he entertained himself with books and art, he reminded himself that life always has too much to offer and nobody should be ungrateful. Gabriel’s words and laughter rang in his ears.

Whenever he felt sad, he reminded himself to smile. Anna said that smiles were infectious. Someone could benefit from it, even if it’s not person who started the smile.

With those principles in mind, Castiel thought they were the reasons why he survived this long. With a buttoned up shirt and his dark hair tussled to the side, Castiel stared into his own blue eyes. Trying to find a trace of his soul. Fortunately, he could see it and so much more.

That was all he needed back then however, having experienced the joys of having someone stand by your side was something better than all those principles combined.

Sam was without a doubt, his first and only friend.

Castiel remained cautious during the first few days of hanging around the Winchester. Especially since everyone has taken a liking to look in their general direction. Talking and whispering into each other’s ears as if Castiel couldn’t hear his name at the tip of their tongues.

But Castiel didn’t let it get to him. It took all of his concentration to scope out Sam’s agenda. So far, Castiel couldn’t find any.

Not when the taller boy shared his meals with Castiel during lunch. Or wonder what Castiel planned to do in the weekend. It was as if Sam needed to know every little detail surrounding Castiel’s life. Castiel tried not to overthink it but to no avail. This was after all, the first friend he’s ever had and though it’s hard to believe, Sam’s pretty much perfect.

The taller boy respected Castiel’s boundaries, looked after his things when Castiel needed to go to the bathroom and bore perfect teeth whenever he smiled at Castiel. And Castiel had nothing to lose.

This feeling. A feeling of being cared for by another person other than his sibling was strange and new. But it was also very wonderful.

So wonderful that it only took a fortnight until Castiel let his guard down. He didn’t jump whenever Sam appeared out of nowhere. Or flinched whenever the taller boy threw an arm over his shoulder. In fact, Castiel might actually say that he enjoyed the physical affections.

It reminded him so much of Anna before she went to college. Or when Michael used to read him bible stories while Castiel’s head was on his older brother’s lap.

It’s strange really, forgetting how it was like when Castiel was very alone. When all he had were the caring voices of his siblings even though no one was ever next to him.

Of all the times he sat alone or stared at the sky.

He didn’t realize how wonderful it was to see his best friend Sam smile because Castiel smiled first.

Guess Anna was right.

***

 

Not all days were wonderful for Castiel. The ghost of a life he had before having Sam as a friend lurked in the shadows.

One afternoon, Kevin was getting picked on by Crowley and Metatron. When Castiel intervened, Metatron threw a punch to his face before scurrying away with fear on his steps. Crowley looked at Castiel for a second, regret cast on the shorter man’s eyes and ran the opposite direction to Metatron.

Kevin screamed out for help and Castiel told him not to worry about it. There’s blood on his right hand from wiping his face. After a few seconds, Castiel felt the pain and winced.

Sam appeared next to him and asked what happened. Kevin explained while Castiel tried to think through the ringing in his head.

“I’ll take him to the nurse’s office. Just go back to class Kevin.” The younger student nodded and reluctantly scampered off.

In the nurse’s office, Castiel was given ice by the nurse and claimed that he had a busted lip. However, if the pain and inflammation persisted, he should get medical attention. Castiel knew he didn’t need to go that far. Especially since Metatron was not strong enough to cause that much damage.

He and Sam were left alone in the office for now.

“I’m gonna get that douche bag suspended.” Sam cursed and Castiel waved at him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to this.” Castiel admitted.

“This happens a lot?”

Castiel could see concern and frustration on his best friend’s eyes. “I’m quite experienced in dealing with these situations. Nurse April is actually quite fond of me.”

“Well you shouldn’t have to. I remember the first time I noticed you. It was when Crowley forced Kevin to do his homework.” Castiel did remember.

“I also remember trying to get away from you.” Castiel said and noticed the pain numbing away.

Sam nodded, arms crossed and his red plaid shirt hung nicely on his shoulders.

“You have a hard time trusting others.” Sam sincerely asked.

“I was never fond of trying to fit in. Hence the experience in dealing with bullies.” Castiel pointed at his bleeding lip, which is not as bad as it was a few minutes ago.

Sam’s jaw clicked and he sat on the nurse’s chair. “You know, you don’t have to deal with it alone. I’m gonna help.” Sam was giving Castiel the puppy eyes. How could he say no?

“I would appreciate it Sam.” Castiel smiled even though he felt his lip tear and blood dripped on his hand. Sam jumped on his seat to help him put the ice back on. Castiel didn’t physically smile but he was glad that for once he didn’t bleed alone.

For once someone understood him. Funfact or not.

***

 

“Seriously Cas you gotta come over!” Sam begged for the fifteenth time today. Not like Castiel was counting however it was amusing to see his best friend ask him to sleep over and over again. Apparently Sam had been talking about him to his family. They wanted to meet him because it was rare for Sam to have people over since they used to move around.

From what Castiel had gathered, Sam’s family has been moving around a lot to get away from his mother’s side of the family.

Funny thing was, it sounded just like Castiel’s family’s relationship with their extended family. Michael was religious but he hated their father’s side of the family because they were borderline fanatical.

They believed that Michael’s family indicated the second coming.

Luke was never liked, Gabriel was apathetic and Anna never listened to a word they said. Castiel didn’t really hate anyone but he went along with his siblings nonetheless.

“I still haven’t asked Michael. I need his permission.” Castiel repeated his reply from earlier.

“Didn’t he reply to your text?” Sam asked and Castiel shut the door of his locker and locked it.

“I haven’t texted him.”

“Why not?”

“Because some of us actually want to pay attention in class.”

“Shakespeare can wait!” Sam remarked since their last class was English.

“If I need Michael’s permission, I will not do it through the phone. He’ll definitely say no.”

“So that means he can say yes?’ Sam straightened up like a dog expecting treats.

Castiel snickered to himself.

“I do not know what he will say. I’ve never been invited over to a friend’s home before let alone sleep over. Michael may not allow it.”

Sam frowned and unleashed the puppy face. “But CAAAAAS!”

Castiel smirked at Sam and walked to their next class.

“I’ll ask for his permission after school. It’s better to ask him in person.”

Sam smiled and eased into his personal space.

“Cool. I’ll come with you. I’m sure if he sees how responsible I am, he’ll say yes.” Sam gave a cocksure smile which made Castiel roll his eyes.

“Now he’ll definitely say no.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What makes you so sure? I’m the epitome of maturity.”

“I don’t think being big and tall counts as maturity to Michael.” Castiel rolled his eyes again. He’s started to act like Sam more and more each day.

“We’ll see. Otherwise, I’ll use my puppy eyes. No one can resist my puppy eyes. Especially you.” Sam stabbed a finger on his shoulder.

“You underestimate my brother. He’s too intelligent for your childish antics.” Castiel said.

“Shut up. I’m irresistible.” Sam made a ‘pfft’ sound.

“The word you’re looking for is incorrigible.” Castiel bit back and left his best friend in the hallway.

He might’ve heard Sam yell out ‘hey!’  But Castiel was too busy grinning from ear to ear as he walked into their next class.

***

 

Michael was glaring at him and Sam for a solid five minutes. His older brother’s arms were crossed and had an unimpressed impression. The black spectacles on Michael’s face slightly dropped below his eyes which usually happened whenever he lectured Luke or Gabriel. Castiel swallowed and felt chills prickled the back of his neck.

“So Castiel, you are telling me that your classmate, which I have never heard of, invites you to stay overnight? Tonight?” Michael clarified and Castiel nodded with his head bowed. He did not want to look at his older brother’s piercing stare but Sam didn’t seem to mind. His best friend had his back straight.

“I decline.” Just like that, Castiel accepted his fate but Sam didn’t seem to approve.

“But Michael-,” Castiel’s eyes blew wide open to look at Sam. “It’s only for tonight and I’ll make sure Cas gets home safely tomorrow.”

Michael’s glare pierced harder and Castiel was afraid for Sam’s sake. Not many people crossed Michael. Even the parents of Castiel’s bullies trembled in fear from Michael’s domineering presence.

He wished the same could be said for Sam.

“I do not approve since this was asked in the very last minute and this is the first time I have ever met you. As Castiel’s sole guardian I-,”

“What’s goin on Mikey?” A voice interrupted and Castiel peered at the back of his older brother to see his _other_ older brother.

“Hey Castiel! You look like Michael’s giving you the third degree-,” Gabriel stopped as he noticed Sam giving him a shy wave.

“This is not the time Gabriel. This is between me and-,” Gabriel lunged forward and pushed Michael out of the way.

“My name’s Gabe. Gabriel. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Gabriel held a hand out, expecting Sam to shake it.

“Sam. My name is Sam.” Sam smiled and returned the hand shake.

“Gabriel! Do you mind?” Michael interrupted and scowled at Gabriel.

“I do mind Mikey. I didn’t know you were having friends come over Castiel, let alone have _any_ friends. If I had known I would’ve dressed for the occasion.” Gabriel pointed out his grey shirt and black jeans.

“Actually I came here to ask permission to have Castiel come over to my house tonight.” Sam answered before Castiel could say anything.

“And I said no.” Michael added and they all turn to the oldest Novak.

“Why not?” Sam and Gabriel said at the same time.

“Because I said so. This is the first time I’ve met Sam and I don’t know his family well enough to place Castiel in their care.”

“Aw don’t be like that Mikey! Cassie just made a new friend! We should let him have some fun. Lord knows he needs it!” Gabriel reasoned which earned him a glare from Michael.

“I can assure you that Castiel is in good hands, I won’t let anything happen to him.” Sam stood from his seat to challenge Michael’s stare.

“Very good and BIG hands Mikey.” Gabriel added with a smile and it only made Michael raise an eyebrow. Sam blushed and gave Gabriel a quirky smile.

A wave of tension swept across the whole room. Gabriel and Sam were expecting Michael to approve and Castiel didn’t know what to do.

“Could I please spend the night at Sam’s?” Castiel asked again and this time, he augmented a little bravery into his tone.

Michael sighed in defeat and adjusted his black spectacles.

“Is that what you want?” he asked and Castiel nodded.

Michael took another second to think about it then shared a look with Gabriel.

“Very well. I entrust him in your care Sam Winchester.” Sam and Gabriel cheered ‘hell yes!’ while Castiel sighed in relief.

“However!” Michael’s loud voice silenced the clamor. “If anything happens to Castiel, I will hold you responsible Samuel. I’ll make sure of it.” Michael’s voice deepened, even Castiel felt the chills ran in his spine.

“Please Mikey! Does this cutie-pie look like he’s gonna hurt our Cassie-poo?” Gabriel broke the tension and Michael just inhaled in irritation.

“Gabriel, I told you never to call me that. I’m certain that Sam does not appreciate being called names.” Michael rolled his eyes and snapped a look toward Gabriel’s direction. Gabriel ignored him and proceeded to flirt with Sam while Castiel stood there, wondering what just happened and how he got Michael to grant permission.

Castiel ran upstairs to get his things ready while Sam waited downstairs, left in the company of his two older brothers. He asked Sam to come with him but Michael insisted to have a few more words with Sam and Gabriel nonchalantly agreed.

He packed as quickly as he could, making sure to bring everything needed. A swell of excitement expanded in Castiel’s chest. This was the first time anyone has ever invited him to a sleep-over let alone be permitted by Michael.

He went to grab a book on Greek mythology from his book shelf. It was his father’s copy and he promised to lend it to Sam. This can be his thanks for having him over and just being awesome altogether.

When he got downstairs, Michael had Sam sitting on a stool at the center of the living room like a scene from an interrogation room.

Castiel interrupted and said he was ready. Relief spread on Sam’s face and Gabriel appeared out of nowhere wearing a thin white singlet and short shorts.

Castiel never wanted to see that much of Gabriel’s skin.

Before they left, Michael got Sam’s details, his address, home and mobile phone numbers including his parents’ numbers. Michael should as well take Sam’s parents’ social security numbers. On the other hand, Gabriel was asking very forward questions to Sam.

As Sam was getting ready to leave the door, Michael offered to drive them both to Sam’s house.

“Actually I just live a few blocks from here but thanks.” Sam politely declined with a smile and Castiel pushed his best friend out of the front door before Michael could think of other ways to interrogate Sam.

“Castiel!” Michael yelled out just before Castiel could get past the front gate. “I expect to hear from you when you reach Sam’s home and before you sleep. Especially if anything happens.” Castiel nodded and screamed thanks to both Michael and Gabriel.

“You have pretty cool siblings Cas.” Sam smirked and Castiel’s face went beet red in embarrassment. 

“I’m very sorry for their behavior. I can assure you that they mean well… I think…maybe.” Castiel pondered Michael’s not so subtle threats and Gabriel’s flirtation.

“Don’t apologize. I totally get that Michael’s over protective. Believe me, my older brother Dean is probably worse so I should be apologizing in advance.”

“I highly doubt that Samuel. Michael never gives empty threats.” He and Sam shared a moment of silence at the mortifying thought.

“But you haven’t met Dean yet. He tends to act first before giving threats.” Sam actually looked more terrified than when he was facing Michael.

“I don’t know Sam. I’m surprised you haven’t ran to the hills by the way my siblings acted toward you. Especially Gabriel… I told you I was strange. There’s a reason for that.” Castiel despondently admitted.

“Hey don’t say that. Your siblings are fine and there’s nothing wrong with you Cas. I love being friends with you. Don’t ever sell yourself short. Especially not around me. I mean it when I said that I can deal with strange. In fact, I’m pretty excited for tonight! I can’t wait to introduce you to my family. Mom and dad will love you. I know they will. As for Dean…” Sam paused for a second while they turn the corner of his street. “Dean’s kind of like Michael so I guess it’s your turn to sit in the interrogation room.”

Castiel laughed and shook his head.

“I’m sure Michael is worse than Dean.” Castiel commented and Sam smirked.

“Wanna bet?”

“I don’t play those childish games Sam. That would be Luke and Gabriel’s specialty.” Castiel pointed out and Sam laughed.

Sam sucked some air in as they stopped in front of Sam’s house. His best friend’s home is quaint and the lawn is neatly managed. It had two floors with a red roof cover.

“Seriously Cas. If Dean gives you any shit, you tell me straight away. I really like hanging out with you and I don’t want Dean to scare you off.” Sam clasped a hand on his left shoulder. Castiel nodded and assured his best friend.

“I will Sam. I like spending time with you too.”

With that Sam smiled and Castiel followed his best friend into the house. The smell of something like freshly baked apple pie wafted the air.

Castiel felt as though he can never get enough of that scent.

[](http://s79.photobucket.com/user/penultimateaxis/media/Michael%20Novak%20Human%20AU_zps82celejb.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profile of Michael in this story.
> 
> To clarify, I ship Sam and Gabriel here.
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3- Shooting in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel stays over Sam's house. Mary wants grandchildren and John's not too worried about his son getting anyone pregnant.  
> And also, Dean likes to drink milk at four AM in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I should've been studying but I love writing fics more.  
> I'm a horrible student.  
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.  
> I thought it was rather funny.
> 
> I was thinking Mary could be like Regina's mom from Mean Girls.  
> "I'm not a regular mom I'm a cool mom!"  
> "Do you guys need anything? Some snacks? some condoms? God love you!"
> 
> Just for gags.

**-Castiel-**

From the moment Sam introduced Castiel to John and Mary Winchester, they loved him. Castiel was surprised and not because he had any presumptions about Sam’s parents but because of the way they treated him.

For some odd reason, John had a deep respect for Castiel. From the way the older man spoke to him and the warm invitation to sit next to him on the table, alleviated Castiel’s anxiety. Especially Mary. Mary was kind and hospitable as she asked Castiel if he needed anything to drink: tea, chocolate milk or water. Sam was quite embarrassed by the way they ‘spoiled’ Castiel and pleaded to be less ‘full-on’.

“Don’t be like that Sammy! We’re just overly joyed to finally meet Cas whom you constantly talk about.” Mary said and cut another slice of apple pie for Castiel. Sam blushed hard.

“Yeah Sam. I could’ve sworn you had a huge crush on him since all I hear is Cas-this and Cas-that.” John laughed and took another spoonful of Mary’s delicious pie.

Sam choked and pie spluttered all over his plate.

“Dad! It’s nothing like that!” Sam defended himself while Castiel cast him a worried look.

“I wouldn’t mind if Sam was interested in dating Cas. It would be so sweet and you two look good together.” Mary said and John turned to her with a worried expression.

“That’s not funny Mary. I always thought Sam was a stud and I was gonna get a nice daughter-in-law!” John commented and Castiel’s heart skipped a beat.

“Dad!” Sam cried out and Castiel had stopped eating.

“I don’t care whomever Sam ends up with. Boy or a girl, it doesn’t matter. I’m sure you’ll learn to love Castiel, John.” Mary clasped her left hand on Castiel’s shaking right hand and smiled.

“Mom!” Sam desperately cried out.

“Well at least we don’t have a problem with you accidentally getting Castiel knocked up.” John said casually and it’s almost a relief.

“Oh my god! Please stop! You’re both embarrassing me!” Sam covered his face in shame.

“I still expect grandchildren Samuel.” Mary said with callous seriousness.

Sam groaned. “Just kill me now.”

Castiel heartily laughed. He’s laughing out of embarrassment and amusement. It didn’t really matter.  He’s never felt more at home anywhere besides his own home.

Mary and John would be wonderful parent-in-laws however Castiel was just not interested in Sam.

***

 

Sam was quite disappointed that his older brother Dean was away for the night. As Castiel helped Sam wash the dishes, the other boy spoke about Dean. Apparently Dean would’ve joined in humiliating Sam during dinner. He was only a few years older than Sam and he had dusty blonde spiky hair and slightly shorter than Sam and about an inch taller than Castiel.

Castiel first laid eyes on Sam’s older brother through the photographs and picture frames that decorated the walls around the house. From learning how to play softball for the first time and graduating high school, Castiel could actually picture Dean’s life right in front of him.

He’s heard of Dean from the moment he became friends with Sam. Without a doubt, Sam looked up to his older brother, just from the way he spoke about Dean and the way the other boy smiled when something reminded him of his older brother.

It’s the same smile that he gave Castiel in many occasions.

“If he was here tonight, I’m sure he’d share embarrassing stories about me Cas.” Sam said as he dried his hands with a towel.

“I highly doubt that Sam. I think your parents have shared enough embarrassing stories.” Castiel smirked to himself as he remembered how Sam begged his parents to stop embarrassing him throughout dinner.

“Oh but they’re nothing compared to Dean. He can be a real jerk sometimes and he’s made it his life’s purpose to embarrass me to everyone in the vicinity.” Sam sighed in misery and Castiel laughed.

“I’m sure my siblings are worse. I can’t count the amount of times Luke and Gabriel pranked me when I was younger. Actually, they still do only I’ve learned how to retaliate.” Castiel smirked to himself.

“Yeah…speaking of Gabriel, is he at school right now or?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “Sam are you attracted to my brother?”

Sam went red and sputtered. “What? No! Of course not! I’ve just met him! I’m just…curious.”

There’s a pause.

“That’s all.”

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

“He graduated a while back. He is currently running several businesses.” Sam’s eyes blow wide open.

“Wow! Seriously? He’s a businessman? I mean I saw your place and it was like a mansion and all but I guess your family is rich for a reason.” Sam said as Castiel followed him upstairs to his best friend’s room.

“My older brothers are affluent. I’m just trying to get through high school for now.” Castiel shyly admitted. Along the stairs, he could see more photos of Dean and Castiel must admit, Sam’s older brother was rather attractive.

“Dean’s currently working with a family friend of ours. Although Uncle Bobby’s practically family at this point.” Sam said and Castiel nodded.

Mary walked out of one of the rooms carrying a basket of laundry and Sam grabbed her attention.

“Hey mom, when is Dean coming home?” Sam asked.

“I think he’ll be home tomorrow morning or midday. Perhaps Cas will get a chance to meet him then.” Sam nodded.

“Okay, thanks mom. Cas and I are gonna be in my room. Just call us if you need anything and if possible, please don’t.” Mary rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Oh and do you boys need anything? Some snacks? _Anything_ at all?” Castiel ignored the slight change in Mary’s tone at the end.

“No I think we’re good.” Sam bobbed his head while he answered then Mary shuffled closer to her son’s ear.

“Are you sure son? Because it’s totally okay if you need some privacy. Your father and I are very supportive.” Mary cocked her head and it took a second before Sam realize what she meant.

“Awh! Gross! C’mon mom! I didn’t need to hear that from you!” Sam cried in disgust.

“Just saying! Your father and I were at the same age when we-,” Mary continued.

“Oh no! Mom I don’t wanna hear what you and dad got up to back then.” Sam threw his head back in mortification.

“What do you mean back then? We never left the saddle. I could give you some supplies if-,”

Sam quickly opened his bedroom door to let Castiel in.

“No we’re good. Don’t worry about it mom. I didn’t need to hear any of that. Thanks and good night!’ Sam quickly said and Mary waved good night to Castiel before the door closed with Sam’s forehead plastered on the surface.

“I’m gonna die of embarrassment.” Sam muttered to himself. Castiel snickered.

“Your mother was just being very supportive.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You mean nosy. Seriously they gotta get it through their heads that we’re not together.”

Castiel sat on Sam’s bed. “I don’t know Sam. You seem to be quite fond of talking about me.” He snickered again.

“Oh god not you too!” Sam shook his head in disappointment.

“Well I’ll have you know that I don’t see you that way. We’re strictly friends.” Castiel mentioned as if they both didn’t know that by now.

“Thank you!’ Sam exclaimed in relief.

“Although, the thought of being in a relationship with me may be appalling to you. I’m sure you’re more than happy to be paired with my older brother Gabriel.” Castiel didn’t even look at Sam to see a bitch face scowl combination forming.

“I do not!” Sam hissed.

“You do too and I don’t mind. I think you two look good together. Better than you and I.” Castiel admitted and Sam paused to scratch his cheek.

“You really think Gabriel and I look good together?” his best friend shyly asked.

Castiel’s mouth gasped. “I knew it! Without a doubt, you Sam Winchester is attracted to my sugar-addicted brother!”

Sam tackled him on the bed and wrestled Castiel to take it back.

Sam may have size as an advantage but Castiel had been wrestling with his older brothers since the dawn of time. Castiel is more than capable of handling two or more people.

The taller boy got pinned to the bed and pleaded defeat.

They laughed until their stomachs hurt and moved on to playing Sam’s PlayStation. Castiel got changed to pajamas- a white shirt and blue shorts while Sam wore a singlet and gray sweatpants.

They went to sleep after watching several episodes of Doctor Sexy, which Sam claimed as Dean’s secret man-crush. But Castiel was not allowed to share that fact to anyone or Dean would kill them both.

Castiel laughed and they talked more about Castiel’s siblings. Specifically Gabriel since Sam had grown an obvious attraction. Sam would share some things about his family, most of it is about Dean.

When Sam turned the lights off, they continued to talk. They spoke about pretty much anything that came up in their heads and Castiel loved every bit of it. When Sam asked about Castiel’s fascination with bugs, Castiel explained the significance of bees to the ecosystem. When Sam asked what Castiel’s favorite food was, Castiel promised to bring Sam to his favorite burger restaurant. When Sam asked what Castiel’s favorite funfact was, Castiel smiled widely.

He’s never felt so happy.

Nobody has never asked him that question before.

To his surprise, he didn’t know. Sam dropped the topic and started snoring.

In the dark, Castiel wondered about the question for a bit and eventually fell asleep. He dreamt of green eyes and a smile that was brighter than anything he had ever seen.

***

 

Castiel woke up with a jolt and felt uncomfortable. His shirt and shorts were drenched in sweat. Usually he would wake up like this because from a nightmare but tonight was different. He checked his phone and it was four am in the morning.

His tongue tasted dry and his throat was thirsty for water.

Sam was still asleep and snoring. Even in the dark, Castiel noticed the taller boy’s singlet rode up to show his toned abdomen.

Castiel carefully tiptoed out of the room, trying not to wake Sam up so he can use the bathroom.

Once he got out of the bathroom, he heard something down stairs.

His eyes blew wide open and sleepiness quickly disappeared as he descended the stairs. The rustling and shuffling sounds grew louder as he could see a hint of light from the kitchen.

When he turned the corner, he noticed an open carton of milk and an empty glass next to it by the counter. A manly hand was holding the refrigerator door open while denim jeans covered a perfectly round backside. Castiel felt his throat become thirstier and shame bubbled in his chest.

It’s John and that’s no way to look at Sam’s father!

“Good morning-,” a loud bang shook the fridge.

“Son of a bitch! OW!” John pulled his head up and became someone else.

Someone not John.

It was Dean.

The photographs all over the house failed to display Dean’s handsome features. The other man was wearing a dark gray shirt and blue denim jeans, Castiel’s throat started begging for water or air or anything.

The other man was taller than Castiel by an inch, just as Sam said. His eyes were emerald green like stones that Castiel just wanted to look at for extended periods of time. And his face-

If Michael were here, he would’ve said that the Lord Almighty did well. Very well.

Forget about Michael, Castiel just stood there at the sight of Dean Winchester.

He should introduce himself. Say something. Anything.

It didn’t help that Dean was staring right back at him with examining eyes. Dean was staring at him from top to bottom. Castiel felt bare and undignified. What he was wearing left very little to the imagination.

“H-Hello Dean.” Well Castiel officially sounded like an idiot to Sam’s older brother.

Dean raised an eyebrow and slammed the door of the fridge.

“In the flesh and you are?”

Castiel didn’t know what to feel. He felt his toes curl up and fingers slide to his side.

“Cas- my name is Castiel.” He just made himself sound worse.

Dean’s eyes shoot wide open then squeezed his forehead, using his fingers, in disbelief.

“You’re kidding? The Castiel? Sam’s friend?” Dean clarified and Castiel nodded vigorously.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I must be dreaming.” Dean said and walked right up to Castiel’s personal space.

“Why are you here?” Dean asked and there was something in his eyes that Castiel couldn’t read.

Castiel braced himself. Dean was close.

Too close for comfort.

“I stayed overnight. Sam invited me.”

Dean’s expression darkened.

“Of course he did.” Dean muttered under his breath.

Castiel remained standing there. Thirst forgotten as his ears were ringing in fear of what the other man would do.

“I’m too tired for this…I’m going to bed.” Dean brushed his shoulder with Castiel’s. It wasn’t violent or anything but it was definitely some contact.

“Um…sleep well.” Castiel turned to watch Dean stop and turned to his left shoulder before walking again. Then Castiel heard heavy footsteps at the stairs.

He didn’t move and breathe. Not until he heard the footsteps fade and a door slamming shut. He gasped for air and snatched a glass from the cupboard to drink some water.

Getting rid of the thirst didn’t help quench the panic in his veins.

Somehow, Castiel felt as if he crossed a line.

He didn’t know how he did it.  But for the first time, Castiel felt afraid. Too afraid and unable to find courage.

He ran back upstairs to Sam’s room and couldn’t find it in himself to sleep.

So he waited in the dark. Left to his thoughts and fears.

Afraid of Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will explore the tags so heed my warning.
> 
> We all kinda know where the plot is headed (or do we???)
> 
> Lemme know mmmm whatcha saaaaeey


	4. Chapter 4- The Bro Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Castiel has lost his virginity and is dating Sam, with more emphasis on the first part.  
> Dean turns green but not in the Hulk kind of way. Okay maybe just a little bit.
> 
> Oh and there's farting...yep  
> i dunno how that got in there but you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the tags, you have been warned.
> 
> As ridiculous as the summary sounds, there are reasons. 
> 
> Sexy and dramatic reasons ;)

**-Dean-**

Dean was screwed.

After spending ungodly hours travelling with Bobby to deliver some parts to the other side of the state then back, Dean finally got home. He went to grab something to eat before he crashed. To his surprise, there was a guest staying over their place and it was none other than Sam’s classmate- Castiel.

Not just Sammy’s classmate, but his freaking best friend who he won’t shut up about since day one.

For good reasons.

As soon as Dean set his eyes on the guy, he felt nothing but hunger and need for Castiel. He couldn’t believe that the guy standing right in front of him, with a loose shirt and shorts, was the guy Sammy had been drooling over the past couple of weeks.

Castiel had dark brown hair which kind of faded with the darkness in the living room, a hint of stubble, luscious plump lips and piercing blue eyes which Dean thought stared into his soul. Castiel even had that meek and shy expression on his face which Dean usually loved about the chicks he slept with. But they paled in comparison to Castiel.

Sam had to be with a guy who fidgeted and blushed like a fucking virgin. God and Dean was tired. It took all of his willpower not to bend Castiel over the counter and hear what could come out of those pretty lips.

When Dean brushed pass Castiel, it was accidental but fuck it was a good accident. His hand twitched a little and the hairs on his neck stood up when Cas, fuck he’ll call Castiel ‘Cas’, told him to ‘sleep well’.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, he ripped his fly open and jacked off until he was too tired to clean up his mess and fell asleep.

Just his luck, he forgot to turn off his alarm for work during the week and he’s awake at seven in the morning on a Saturday. On. A. Saturday.

Nobody should be awake at that hour.

When he realized that he’s a mess, he went to have a shower and dragged himself downstairs. Only to find Sam and Cas making a ruckus in the dining room. They’re wrestling and Sam had his freakishly huge arms wrapped around Cas.

If Dean said he was screwed earlier then scratch that.

Dean was fucked.

“It’s too early in the morning fellas. Keep it down or else you’ll wake Dean up.” Dad ordered and sipped his coffee while reading the paper.

Sam and Cas sat on the chairs while mom served them freshly made bacon and eggs with toast.

The smell would be usually tantalizing but Dean’s too tried and annoyed to care.

“Ah Dean! You’re awake! Come grab some breakfast!” mom said and that caught Sam and Cas’ attention.

Fuck Cas was staring at him with those expectant eyes. It’s too early in the morning to be getting aroused.

“Morning…” he managed to get out and Sam smiled.

“Morning Dean! Jesus you look like hell, what time did you get back last night? Must’ve been pretty late since I was already asleep.”

Dean huffed. “Yeah try early like four in the morning. That’s when I met Cas.” Dean pointed out and Cas went slightly red. Fuck he’s adorable when he does that.

“Oh you met Cas already? That’s great! I almost forgot: Cas this is Dean and Dean-,” Dean kind of blocked the rest of what Sammy said. Of course Sam forgot to introduce his hot boyfriend to Dean. His little brother was too busy grinding their bodies together to introduce Dean to what looked like sex incarnate.

Dean just smiled with all his willpower. Trying to hide the spite in his throat.

“Hello Dean…” Cas said and god…Dean can’t get enough of that gravelly voice. He didn’t give a shit if his stomach was starving and his mind was exhausted. He just wanted to come closer and taste-

“Breakfast is getting cold boys and Dean- please try and have table manners. For Castiel please?” mom begged and Dean scoot to grab a chair and ate his breakfast without saying much.

The only way he could survive this was to act indifferently.

Although he did pay careful attention on how Cas spoke. Or the way Cas carried himself around his family, specifically Sam. As he heard, the guy’s a perfect gentleman. Quite dorky like Sam but in a way that Dean found amusing, though he didn’t laugh.

Not out loud at least. Not while he wore a frown so well, the others thought the joke flew right over his head.

But it didn’t. He was paying close attention.

He continued staring at the way Cas’ hands moved to pass the salt on the table. Or when he slid it on Sam’s bulging arms. At that moment, Dean could’ve sworn something inside him was boiling. He wanted Cas’ hands to be touching his arms, not Sam’s.

Dean could barely keep himself sane so he decided to stay quiet because god knows what he might say or do.

Cas was laughing at every little joke that Sam said. Sam. Who wasn’t funny and got his best humor from Dean.

It was getting harder and harder to hold himself back. He was pissed off that life was so unfair and Sam had an awesome boyfriend and Dean was a mess. He could barely keep a casual fuck buddy let alone a relationship.

From what he could see, Sam and Cas were comfortable and almost too fucking perfect that it hurt. Cas was everything that Sam said he was going to be. Nice, smart and fucking awesome. But Dean expected someone he wasn’t going to be attracted to.

He didn’t expect this shy, blushing nerdy guy who would feel perfect wrapped round his arms and slotted between his thighs.

Dean was so screwed and exhausted. He needed to sleep ‘cause there’s a chance that he’d wake up from this nightmare and Sam wasn’t together with the guy of his dreams.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

Perhaps meeting Dean was a huge mistake.

The morning when Dean got up to join Castiel and the rest of Sam’s family for breakfast, Dean had shade in his eyes. It was subtle and not directed to anyone else but Castiel.

Sam’s older brother kept to himself and did not look in Castiel’s general direction. In fact, Castiel noticed that Dean was ignoring him aside from the darkness in Dean’s eyes.

He didn’t make anything of it. He tried not to overthink the fact that Sam assured Dean would be overprotective and interrogate him like what Michael did. But Castiel just let it slide for now.

Sam was taking him home as he promised to Michael. Castiel didn’t want to give Michael a reason not to let him sleep-over again. Not since it was the most fun Castiel has had in a long time.

When he arrived home, Michael was sitting next to the front door. His eyes were steady on Castiel and Sam, expecting to find some sort of fault.

“Hey Michael. Thanks for letting Cas stay for the night.” Sam smiled and Michael rose from his seat. Castiel and Sam hadn’t made up the stairs yet but he could feel his brother’s domineering aura.

“I am just glad that you upheld your promise Samuel. I was expecting to be disappointed but there is always next time…” Michael gave a wondering expression.

Castiel rolled his eyes then a voice boomed from the house.

“Just say thanks Michael. I’m sure Castiel was thoroughly pleased with his stay overnight.” It’s Luke.

“Weren’t you? Brother?” Luke said. As second to Michael, Luke also had blonde hair, though it was spiked. He had piercing blue eyes just like Castiel and Michael.

“What do you mean, Luke?” Castiel asked but Luke ignored him and turned to Sam.

“Ah! You must be Sam. I’ve heard so much about you from my brothers. Their words failed to encompass your exquisiteness.” Luke crept closer into Sam’s personal space, examining Castiel’s best friend from top to bottom.

“Um thanks?” was all Sam could say.

“That is enough Luke. Castiel I need you inside.” Michael furiously said and walked into the house. Luke winked at Sam and gave Castiel a devilish grin.

Sam was left unaware of what was happening. Castiel didn’t really know the whole story but he had a feeling Luke’s presence had something to do with it.

“I’m so sorry about that Sam. I am very grateful for letting me stay over. It was truly fun and I would like to do it again.” Castiel apologized with his eyes.

“Of course! Anytime! My family liked you and we would love to have you back.” Sam smiled and it was the only thing that helped ease the panic in Castiel’s chest.

“I’m glad. I shall speak to you later.”

With that Sam bid him good-bye and it was as if happiness slowly drained from Castiel’s heart.

What could Michael possibly have a problem with Castiel and Sam now?

***

 

“You think I did what?” Castiel’s mouth was agape.

“It would be the _only_ reason why you wanted to stay the night at Samuel’s house. To fornicate with him. I should’ve known that you too were weak to carnal pleasures…” Michael woefully covered his forehead with his right hand.

Castiel was beyond dumbfounded. What on earth compelled Michael to think-

The answer was right in front of him.

Luke sheepishly snickered behind Michael.

“Luke! What the hell have you been telling Michael?” Castiel spat to his older brother.

“I didn’t tell them anything, just possibilities…” Luke smiled and how Castiel hated that smile.

“Castiel, we are just trying to give you guidance. Sharing a bed with a man may not be similar as with a woman but it still has many risks.” Michael interjected and Castiel felt sick.

“And amongst other things.” Luke added. “I’m surprised you’re not limping when you appeared from the corner of the street. I was certain that Sam would’ve caused some…implications.” Luke raised an eyebrow and Castiel wanted to vomit.

“I can’t believe this…” Castiel threw his hands up to surrender.

“Believe or not Castiel but we’re concerned about your wellbeing. Pregnancy may not be an issue but your emotional wellbeing is within the parameters of our responsibility.” Michael said.

“To be honest, I’m just here to listen to the dirty details.” Luke smirked and turned to Castiel. “So who topped? I’m guessing you did since you’re still walking properly. Although I never guessed Sam as a bottom-,”

“Oh dear god enough!” Castiel cried out in embarrassment but was immediately interrupted by the sound of a loud wailing from across the hall.

“WAAAAAAAAH! CASTIEL YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU TAKE SAMSQUATCH AWAY FROM ME?”

Oh. My. God.

It’s Gabriel.

“Gabriel this isn’t the time…” Michael groaned in irritation.

“No shut up Mikey! I wanna get this outta my chest!” Michael rolled his eyes and proceeded to give Castiel and Gabriel an annoyed look.

“How could you Castiel? Why would you do something so horrible?” Gabriel had tears drying on his cheeks which Castiel thought was ridiculous.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Castiel honestly said.

“As if you don’t know?” Gabriel spitefully narrowed his eyes. “You knew there was chemistry between me and that gorgeous hunk of a friend of yours-,”

“Sam.” Castiel pointed out and sighed.

“And you had the nerve to get your paws all over his bubble butt! How could you?” Gabriel started to knock his fists on Castiel’s chest. It didn’t hurt, it was rather pathetic than violent. His older brother continued to wail louder.

Michael slowly shook his head in condescension and Luke clicked his teeth. The smile on his face indicated that he enjoyed the spectacle.

Castiel’s had enough.

“Everyone JUST stop! Stop ALREADY! I’VE HAD ENOUGH!” Castiel withdrew himself from Gabriel’s elbows.

“I did not have SEX WITH SAM nor do I HAVE the INTENTION of doing so. He’s a very dear friend of mine. As a matter of fact, my only friend so please understand that I HAVE no other FEELINGS FOR HIM whatsoever. Not in the way you all think! So please just stop!” Silence blanketed the room until Gabriel farted.

Actually farted.

Michael scrunched up his nose and Luke waved his right hand in front of his face.

“Well this got lame pretty quick. I’m gonna go.” Luke said and retreated.

Michael looked into Castiel’s eyes. It was a look that said Michael was trying to see if Castiel was lying. But Castiel did not lie. Not a single word.

So Michael sighed. “Then I guess there’s nothing left to be said.” And retreated as well.

Castiel sighed deeply and left Gabriel who but followed him from behind.

“So if you didn’t screw with him, do you think I’ve got a chance?” Gabriel asked and Castiel groaned.

“Gabriel why don’t you ask-,” Then Castiel remembered how embarrassing his older brother was. “You know what? Forget about it! Just stay away from my best friend.” Castiel retreated and ran up the stairs to his room.

“Ask who?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Castiel get back here!”

Castiel muffled Gabriel’s calls with a slam of his door.

Sam will definitely never set foot in his house again.

***

 

**-Dean-**

Since Dean couldn’t really sleep, he decided to take a stroll. It just so happened that Castiel and Sam were walking in the same route that he was taking, and heard that Castiel lived nearby.

He wasn’t stalking anyone. God no, that would be creepy but he was just making sure that Sam got Castiel home safely and not sticking his tongue down the dark-haired boy’s throat.

The thought made Dean walk faster as he watched Sam and Cas standing in front of Cas’ home.

Holy shit it’s a mansion.

Clearly Sam knew how to pick rich friends. Tyson Brady, Sam’s old friend, was also loaded but nonetheless an asshole.

But Cas was different. He was not like any of Sam’s asshole friends, he was-

Before Dean entered a dream induced state of Sam’s best friend, he noticed that his baby brother was headed in his direction after waving Cas ‘good-bye’.

Dean hid in the bushes and waited until the area was clear of Sam. He crawled out of the bushes to be caught by a little blonde haired girl on a blue bicycle. She gave him a judgmental look while he smiled and waved. Who gave that girl he right to judge him? Ever heard of a crush before?

Clearly not.

Then he made his way to Cas’ place.

The front door was left open and he could hear some shouting from the massive halls of the home.

The shouting sounded like Cas’ voice and he heard it coming from a room behind two large wooden doors.

“…SEX WITH SAM…HAVE INTENTION…I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!” The words made Dean’s knees tremble in fear.

Cas was screaming at his family. Defending his feelings for Sam.

God how could Dean be so stupid?

He walked a few steps back while facing the wooden doors. The last resort of his energy had been depleted. Dean could no longer hold himself back.

He was pissed off of course.

He should’ve known that Sam was in a relationship with Cas. Cas who would scream at his own family because he had feelings for Sam.

Life could be so fucking unfair sometimes.

As Dean headed out of the front door, he was stopped by a blonde haired man. He had piercing blue eyes like Cas.

“And who the hell are you?” the blonde man said.

“I’m uh Dean. Sam’s older brother. Cas stayed over our place last night?”

The blonde man raised an eyebrow.

“Sam’s older brother eh? That’s interesting. I just happened to be Castiel’s older brother, Luke.” He offered a hand which Dean reluctantly returned. “Pray tell, what did my baby brother do under your roof last night?”

Dean’s raised his brows. “I dunno, I just got home this morning when I met Cas.”

Luke sniggered and his smile was sinister.

“Oh I see. You really don’t know what happened?” Luke grinned widely and Dean shook his head.

“Well let me tell you what my baby brother said last night. He was very physical with your brother that when we confronted him about it, he got quite defensive. It would seem that he’s so head over heels for Sam.”

Dean’s jaw clenched and he curled his fists until his knuckles were white. Luke just crossed his arms and quirked a smile.

“Of course, as an older brother just like yourself, we both understand the responsibility of taking care of the young ones. Don’t you Dean?” Luke asked and Dean nodded.

“But boys will be boys. I’m sure my baby brother will be in good and caring hands. Am I right Dean?”

Dean nodded again. Blood boiled in his veins as Luke’s words prickled his nerves.

“Then I guess we’re done here. You may go. Until next time, Dean.” Luke waved him good-bye and Dean tried not to let that smile get to his head.

He knew Luke was right, Dean should play his role as Sam’s older brother. Not some Neanderthal who didn’t think before he acted. Who let his feelings get the better of him.

Then again, an older brother’s job was to make sure that his younger sibling was in good hands.

How would he know if Cas was worthy to be Sam’s boyfriend?

Dean’s just gotta find out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spend more time writing chapters than studying. meh. i love you all and I love destiel.
> 
> let me hear what you think!


	5. Chapter 5- Shadow of the Night and the Light of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is homosexually frustrated. Castiel needs some sleep and Gabriel is walking a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot build up is growing thicker than the thing inside Dean's pants.

**-Dean-**

Throughout the rest of the week, Dean couldn’t escape hearing something about Cas from Sam’s mouth. It wasn’t like Sam didn’t talk about Cas non-stop before, it was just harder now that Dean had a face to the name.

And it was a very good-looking face.

Dean hadn’t stopped thinking about Cas since the moment he laid eyes on the guy. Which was bad because Cas was still in high school and more importantly, he was Sam’s boyfriend.

Seriously, Dean’s stroke of luck did not end there.

Knowing that Cas and Sam were ‘doing it’ just made everything worse. Far worse.

In fact he hadn’t stopped thinking about what Cas would look like in different positions when he got some alone time. As messed up as that sounded, his dick just did not give it a rest.

Apart from how obviously attracted he was to the younger guy, every single thing that Sam had said about Cas fell right into place.

Dean was never around Cas before but he could feel as if he’s known the guy forever. Just through Sam’s words.

And that’s what sucked.

From Cas’ weird way of talking and his little quirks only added to Dean’s fantasy wank bank.

Cas was just as awesome and perfect as Sam described him, and Dean was jealous.

He was hell-bent in jealousy and there was definitely a special place in hell for the likes of him.

But there was still some time left for redemption. Dean knew that the only way he could be righteous was to look after Sam and put his baby brother’s needs before his own. Or his dick.

But it’s just so hard (pun intended) whenever Sam would come home from school and start babbling on about how Cas did this or Cas did that. Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas.

It drove Dean nuts. Or drove his nuts.

His parents didn’t help as Cas became the main topic of their conversation.

Apparently Sam and Cas getting together was the best thing that’s ever happened to the family. Dean mimicked their laughter from downstairs as he knew who they were talking about.

And it was none other than Cas.

Fuck there was just no escape.

Sam was already thinking about bringing Cas over for another sleep over and his parents adamantly approved. Which would guarantee Dean’s downfall and descent to the pit as he knew there was a huge (pun intended) chance that he’d make advances to Cas. He didn’t trust himself and no one should.

It was a tough week for Dean.

And the best he could do was lock himself in his room with a box of tissues and use his pillow to muffle the sound of Cas’ name on his lips.

***

 

Everything was looking up after last week. Dean had created a way to avoid hearing about Cas during dinner and it was by eating after everyone was done. He would tip toe around Sam’s room so that his baby brother wouldn’t catch him and start talking about Cas.

Thank god this week’s been so hectic for Sam that the topic of Cas was given a break. Although Dean’s been too exhausted from thinking about Cas that he crashed on his bed the moment he got home.

He woke up at the sound of rustling in the bushes. He checked outside the window and noticed a figure crawling up to Sam’s window.

Dean immediately got his dad’s softball bat and quietly tip toed to Sam’s room. The sound of a window opened and he winced at the thought of someone trying to take Sam as hostage. Nobody was gonna lay a finger on his brother. Not on his watch.

He burst through the door and held the bat up to hit the figure, only to find his brother stuck between the window and the branch outside.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam held a hand up.

“’What the hell?’ I should be asking you that question!” Dean hissed and Sam pulled his leg from the window frame. His hugeness finally had a disadvantage.

“Could you keep it down? You’ll wake mom and dad!” Sam hushed him and went to close the door.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t wake em up. Better yet, give me an explanation as to why you’re sneaking out in the middle of the night!” Dean narrowed his eyes and Sam rolled his eyes.

“It’s only 10.30 Dean. I made sure I got home around that time.” Sam snapped back and Dean did not appreciate the tone.

“Oh so you were just out and about, watching the moonlight? Walking the dog? We don’t have dog Sam!” Dean hissed and Sam shushed him and checked the door.

“Keep it down Dean! Mom’s asleep and dad’s downstairs watching television!” Sam whispered.

“Well I’m not gonna keep it down until you tell me why you’re sneaking out at night! Is it drugs?” Dean sneered and Sam babbled a bit. Tried to look for a good answer.

There’s no way Sam was doing drugs but Dean had to be sure.

“Well?” Dean was now scared that it was drugs.

“I was out with Cas…” Sam blurted out and it sounded worse than drugs.

“What was that?” Dean sounded just like their dad.

“I said I was out with Cas…yeah…I was...” Sam shuffled to his bed and sighed. “This week’s been hectic and I didn’t have time to hang out with Cas so I snuck out to go and see him.” Sam didn’t look toward Dean’s direction but that didn’t matter.

All sorts of ideas were running through Dean’s head and they were imaginative thoughts of Sam and Cas. His blood boiled.

“Please don’t tell mom and dad! I never give them a reason not to trust me but I just really needed to go out and see…him.” Sam begged and Dean curled his fingers to a fist.

“I dunno Sam, I don’t exactly approve of what you’re doing…” Dean said with the hope that Sam took it as his way of expressing overprotectiveness.

“Tell you what, I won’t ever give shit about sneaking off at night ever again if you don’t tell mom and dad.” Sam negotiated and Dean thought it was a fair call. Sam did love dangling the fact that he snuck off at night before but all that’s changed since he met Cas.

Then again, he remembered what he was supposed to do.

“Of course Sammy. It’s a fair deal. But I don’t want you sneaking off at night anymore you hear me? It’s too dangerous and there’s loads of psychopaths lurking in the dark.” Dean pointed out and Sam nodded hard.

“I won’t. I promise! Thank you so much Dean! You have no idea how much this means to me.” Gratitude radiated from Sam and Dean almost wanted to cry.

The things he would do for his baby brother. Even as far as helping him sneak out to do the dirty with the guy he’s been crushing on was too much.

Dean better get a Nobel peace prize for what he did.

Maybe titled as the patron saint of the angels or something.

His brother’s love was worth more than anything that Dean could ever want. Even if it meant sacrificing Cas.

Fuck.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

Castiel’s week had been pretty hectic and he was exhausted. So tired that he didn’t even have the energy to hang out with Sam. Castiel did speak to Sam in between class or through text message but he didn’t really have the energy or time to make space for Sam.

At least he was glad that Sam kept in touch from time to time.

He got changed to his pajamas and was ready to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

“Castiel?” That sounded like Michael.

Castiel got up and opened the door.

“Yes Michael?” Castiel opened the door all the way and his older brother looked around his room with questioning eyes.

“By all means come in.” Castiel sarcastically said as he didn’t have the energy to argue with his older brother.

Michael ignored his remark. “Have you seen Gabriel?”

Castiel shook his head and sighed. “No I have not seen him. You should know by now that Gabriel’s near to impossible to find.” Sleep was gradually taking him.

“I wish that were the case but he left his phone in his room and Luke needed to speak to him.” Michael said and that was indeed unusual even for Gabriel.

However Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“I’m sure he just went somewhere for a bit and will return soon. Gabriel is more than capable of returning Luke’s calls.” Castiel said and his older brother gave him a concerned look.

“You must be very tired. Busy week?” Michael asked.

“Yes and I would appreciate some well-deserved sleep.” Castiel unintentionally snapped back.

Michael nodded and gave a faint smile. “I apologize.” Castiel felt kind of bad but he’s just too tired.

Before he could shut the door Michael turned to face him.

“I’ll make your favorite breakfast tomorrow. How does that sound?” Michael asked and Castiel blushed in embarrassment.

“That would be nice, thank you, Michael.”

Michael smiled widely, bid him goodnight and turned to walk down the corridor.

Castiel shut the door and let out a sigh.

_“Is he gone?”_

“HOLY ASSBUTT!” Cas jumped and turned around to see his missing older brother climbing down from his window.

“Keep your voice down Cassie! The whole point of sneaking around is to not make a sound and to not get caught.” Gabriel stretched to crack the bones in his spine.

“What in the world are you doing Gabriel?” Castiel questioned the shorter man.

“Just went to get some fresh air, watch the moonlight and walk the dog…” Gabriel grinned from ear to ear.

“We don’t have a dog.” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Oh we don’t? Guess I was walking someone else’s…maybe a hellhound?” Gabriel headed toward the door before Castiel stopped him.

“Tell me the truth. Why were you out?” Castiel’s nose flared.

“Jeez, what’s with the third degree Cassie-poo? Do I always need to explain myself to you or Michael? You two are more alike than you think.”

“Stop changing the subject- Where. Have. You. Been?” Castiel punched his fist to the wall.

“I’m. Not. Telling.” Gabriel snapped back.

“Then I guess it’s got nothing to do with you sneaking out with Sam?” Castiel blurted out.

Gabriel stopped just as soon as he opened the door. He shut it quietly then sighed.

His older brother twirled around and gave a mischievous smile.

“I dunno what you’re talking about!”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I could smell Sam’s cologne on you from the minute you climbed through the window.” Castiel stared Gabriel down.

“Fine. You got me. I didn’t know you could tell Sam’s manly musk on me.” Gabriel sighed in surrender.

“I didn’t. I was wondering if you could get past my bluff.” Castiel walked closer and sniffed Gabriel. “But my assumptions were not only right. You do smell like Sam.”

Gabriel’s expression was dumbfounded.

“Caught the bullshitter using bullshit! I’m astounded! Where did you learn how to do that?” Gabriel’s mouth was agape.

“Only from the best.” Which was true, Castiel learned that from Luke and Gabriel.

“Good for you Cassie! Now I’m off.” Gabriel left him a smile before unlocking the door.

“Not so fast Gabriel. You have some explaining to do. Otherwise I’ll call Michael and he will be here faster than lightning. Then you’ll have to explain to him why you’re fooling around with a high school student.” Castiel had his arms crossed and feet demandingly tapping on the carpet.

“Christ Cassie, you wouldn’t do that to your darling brother…” Gabriel pleaded with his eyes but Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Just a friendly reminder Gabriel, I’m exhausted and my patience is running thin. You either answer to me or to Michael. Simple as that. So don’t. Test. Me.” Castiel’s glare sharpened and Gabriel yielded.

“Fine. Have it your way!”

Castiel sighed and bowed his head before commencing his glare.

“How long have you been seeing Sam?”

“About a week.”

“In exact?”

“Right after you got home from sleeping over at his place. When you said that you didn’t fuck him I had to know for sure then I bumped into him and one thing led to another…”

Castiel’s expression softened. He knew both Sam and Gabriel liked each other.

“Gabriel…”

His older brother scowled defensively.

“What Castiel? I really like Sam and he’s turning 18 soon, like in a few weeks. He’s really mature and not just physically…” Swear to god Castiel could see Gabriel drooling.

“My point is!” Gabriel continued. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. Not since Kali and you know how that went down.” Castiel remembered Gabriel’s ex-girlfriend and the drama with Luke.

“And since Michael would burn me at the stake if he ever found out that I’m sneaking around with your classmate, I had to keep it on the down low.” Gabriel looked like he was about to cry.

Castiel sighed then straightened his back and scratched the back of his neck.

“I don’t really have the right to tell you who to like and not like. I can’t say I approve since Sam’s my best friend and you’re my brother. With emphasis on the fact that you’re my BROTHER.” Gabriel frowned deeply and Castiel continued.

“But if there’s anyone who I trust more to be with you, it would be Sam. Although, I don’t know if I could say the same for Sam-,” Then Castiel was interrupted by his older brother’s arms tightly wrapped around him.

‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Cassie! I knew you were my favorite brother for a reason!” Gabriel said and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“That’s not true. I know that Luke is your favorite.” Castiel said and Gabriel shook his head.

“Hell no! Whether he’s doing it to repeat the events with Kali or not, he has a thing for Sam and I’m not gonna let him lay a finger on my relationships ever again!” Gabriel hissed and Castiel nodded.

“Well that’s good for you. But I am very tired and in-need of sleep…” Castiel yawned and Gabriel hastily nodded.

“Right! You need your beauty sleep! And I need to go back to my room before Mikey makes another round in the hallway.” Gabriel tip toed to the door.

“By the way. Michael has your phone I think. He said Luke was calling you and you weren’t in your room.” Gabriel stopped to make an ’o’ shape with his mouth.

“Shit. I forgot! Thanks for letting me know.”

“Just be more careful next time!” Castiel said as Gabriel gave him a thumbs up before closing the door.

It was a rough week for Castiel and he's got a feeling that it would only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give Dean a Nobel Peace Prize!
> 
> Seriously- what do you guys think's gonna happen next? 
> 
> tee he he he


	6. Chapter 6- Two Pies and Listening to Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel unexpectedly became a third wheel. Alfie (Samandriel) is into BDSM, and possibly Sam and Gabe.   
> Dean made his own parody of the Bridget Jones intro.   
> Instead of 'All By Myself', Ben and Jerry's and Red Wine, Dean ate pie at the back seat of the Impala while listening to 'Heartbreaker' by Led Zeppliin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so shit's about to go down in this chapter.   
> It was a bit serious at first then slightly cheesy, then KABLOOOSH!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**-Castiel-**

Somehow, Sam and Gabriel’s relationship immersed into Castiel’s life like it had always been there.

Regardless of how recent those two got together, there was no doubt that they couldn’t get enough of each other. When Castiel was assigned as Sam’s partner for a project, he invited Sam over even in Michael’s displeasure.

“If he does anything untoward you Castiel, I will dispose of his body in the ocean.” Michael narrowed his eyes and Castiel swallowed.

He was just getting some snacks for him and Sam when Michael appeared out of nowhere and cornered him.

Once he got upstairs, he opened the door to see Gabriel and Sam making out on his bed.

“Unbelievable. Do you both have a death wish? Michael is just a few doors down!” Castiel slammed the tray of snacks on his desk.

Sam and Gabriel shuffled and fixed their shirts.

“I’m sorry Cas.” Sam apologized.

“Oh don’t be like that Cassie-poo! I was just trying to motivate Sam!” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Using your tongue will not help finish our project Gabriel!” Castiel sneered and Sam gave Gabriel an apologetic look.

“Oh you’re such a kill joy Castiel! You just don’t know what it’s like to _like_ someone.” Gabriel smirked and planted a kiss on Sam’s lips.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and groaned.

“We really need to get started on our project Gabe. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.” Sam said and trailed a few kisses on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Oh you’re such a sweetie pie Samsquatch!” Gabriel giggled and Castiel sighed.

Gabriel threw him a dark look. “Fine! I’m leaving. I’ll be in my room when you’re done Sammy.”

Sam nodded and Gabriel jumped up.

“Try not to overexert my Samsquatch Cassie. He’ll need all that energy for later.” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows again and Sam blushed.

“Get out!” Castiel commanded and Gabriel did.

Even though Sam apologized before getting started on their project, Castiel tried not to overthink Gabriel’s words.

So what if he didn’t know what it was like to have feelings toward someone.

It didn’t make him any less of a person.

It’s all just kissing and rubbing into each other’s bodies anyway.

Yeah, it was nothing.

***

 

Gabriel’s words did have an effect on Castiel. No matter how many times he claimed indifference toward the subject of feelings, Castiel couldn’t escape the bittersweet feeling that spread on his chest whenever he saw Dean.

Aside from Sam and Gabriel’s dirty little secret, Dean was something that also immersed into Castiel’s life. It’s not that Castiel was keeping track, but for some odd reason, the older Winchester was everywhere.

From walking down the street, Castiel could see the loud 67’ Chevy Impala gliding through the neighborhood like it owned the streets.

Castiel didn’t even hear a word that Sam said when he saw the vehicle and had to apologize for the rudeness.

Sam didn’t make any of it. His best friend just said that Dean was out and about, probably picking up chicks or headed to a bar.

Castiel didn’t know why but the thought of Dean in the arms of another person kind of ruined his mood for the rest of the day.

Even when he and Sam were hanging out at a local diner, Castiel sometimes caught a glimpse of Dean walking at the side of the road. Castiel tried not to stare at the man’s bow legged posture or think any of it.

Maybe he was growing fond of men who walked like that.

So perhaps Castiel was a little bothered by the fact that he didn’t have what Gabriel and Sam had. To think Sam and Gabriel would risk getting caught by Michael just so they could spend a couple of hours together, whether it be in Castiel’s room or Gabriel’s.

Not to mention the secret dates they have. Castiel would sometimes make an alibi for Sam. Castiel would hide in the library reading books while Sam and Gabriel went off to go on their date.

Without a doubt, he would hear about it from both Gabriel and Sam.

More importantly, he had to remind himself that it didn’t bother him.

It didn’t really bother him if Sam had someone else in his life other than Castiel. After all, the first few weeks they became friends, they were always together. So it was great that Sam was reaching out to others, even if it meant reaching down Gabriel’s pants. Which was gross by the way, but Castiel had gotten used to it.

In a sense, Sam being with Gabriel helped Castiel dwell on his old hobbies. To things that he used to do before his whole social life revolved around Sam.

Although, he did feel kind of left out.

Castiel should stop overthinking and focus on the book right in front of him. It was a different book on Greek mythology and the page had the story of Eros and Psyche. He liked that story.

“Is this where you always hide?”

Castiel jumped as he realized Dean was standing right in front of him in all his majestic brilliance.

“Relax! I don’t bite…that much.” Dean grinned with his perfect teeth. Sam also had the same smile but it didn’t have the same effect.

Castiel shuffled until he got his nerves together.

“Hello Dean…” he squeaked out and heaven forbid, he was humiliating himself.

Dean raised an eyebrow and peered on the book that clung on his chest.

“That a book on Greek mythology?” He asked and Castiel nodded. Castiel didn’t know why all his confidence faded at the presence of the other man.

“I used to read a lot of those when I was a kid.” Dean smiled and the bittersweet feeling started to bubble in Castiel’s chest.

“Sam mentioned that you used to read these stories to him.” Castiel confessed and Dean got closer to his space.

“Oh he did? What else did he say about me?” Dean tilted his head. His eyes were predatory and Castiel felt like a deer in front of headlights.

Castiel swallowed and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up.

“He um- he said-,” Castiel stammered and Dean was leaning closer and closer. It was hard to believe that Dean was standing right in front of him. In the flesh.

His phone started to vibrate. Castiel could tell because of the silence of the room and Dean pulled away. Their faces were just an inch away from each other. Then the moment was gone.

Sam was calling.

“It’s Sam.” Castiel said and Dean gave him a disappointed frown.

“You should get that.” Dean said and cleared his throat. 

Castiel did and said hello to Sam.

Dean bid him good-bye while he tried to make sense of what just happened.

He barely listened to Sam as he watched Dean disappear behind the book shelves and left Castiel alone in the library with an inappropriate erection.

***

 

Castiel didn’t know what to do.

Sam and Gabriel were out on another date so that meant Cas had to be out of the house to avoid Michael’s suspicion. He didn’t really want to leave the house however Gabriel begged him because it was easier to convince Michael to let them out if Gabriel knew Castiel’s whereabouts. Of course it was all a front.

The deal benefitted Sam and Gabriel however it meant that Castiel had to be out of the house even though he didn’t really have anywhere else to go.

Gabriel was taking Sam to a fancy restaurant for a few hours so lord knows how long Castiel had to wait. Sam and Gabriel owed him big time.

To their surprise, Dean was less overbearing than Michael in terms of Sam’s whereabouts.

Dean had more respect for Sam’s personal life than his older brother, which Sam and Gabriel took advantage of. They didn’t even need to tell Dean a thing.

Luckily Castiel could stay at a restaurant that Alfie (nickname for Samandriel) worked at.

Alfie used to be picked on by bullies throughout elementary school until Castiel broke Alastair’s nose.

From then onwards, Alfie served Castiel free burgers at his family’s restaurant.

Castiel must admit that the restaurant was quite expensive but he loved the burgers and he was always satisfied with the service. Especially since Alfie was the only one who served him.

“Mind if I join you?” Alfie slid to the booth in front of Castiel. The angel-faced boy had grown taller since they were little. He had light brown hair and a cherubim’s smile.

Alfie was wearing a suit like all the other waiters in the establishment.

“Did your break just start?” Castiel asked and he held a glass of lemonade in front of him.

“I can go on a break whenever I want. I just chose to have it when you arrived.” Alfie said.

“How is Gadreel doing?” Castiel asked.

“He’s good. Just studying for exams. He asked me to come over after I finished but I told him that I’ll just be a distraction.” Alfie smiled and gazed at Castiel’s glass.

“I’m glad the two of you are still together. How long has it been?” Castiel asked.

“Four years. How could I forget? If it weren’t for you, I would have never met him.” Alfie blushed.

“I just introduced you to him, your charm did all the work.” Castiel smirked.

“Yeah but if you didn’t beat those bullies up for me, he would have never approached me.”

Castiel laughed. “Well my fists were itching to be used.”

“How about you? I thought you said you were going to bring someone here? What was his name again?” Alfie asked.

“Sam. His name is Sam.”

Alfie brightened up. “Yeah him! Didn’t you have a thing for him?”

Castiel scrunched his nose.

“Absolutely not Alfie. He’s just a friend. I like him too much that way to think otherwise.” Castiel laughed but Alfie didn’t look convinced that he was amused.

Castiel continued. “And besides, he’s currently dating my older brother Gabriel and they’re perfect for each other. I wouldn’t wanna get in between that and I have no intention in doing so.”

The younger boy raised an eyebrow. “But you want to. To be in a relationship I mean…”

Castiel did not expect that.

“I-,” Castiel should say ‘of course not’ but there’s something holding the words at the tip of his tongue.

There was a pause and Alfie quirked a sincere smile.

“Well if you wanted to, you can bring him here for a date someday. Free of charge!”

Castiel was speechless and before he could add something to that, his phone rang.

It was Dean.

“Who’s that?” Alfie asked and Castiel held the phone to his chest to hide Dean’s name on the surface.

“Nobody!” Castiel squeaked and hoped that his face wasn’t becoming red.

A Cheshire smile grew on Alfie’s face.

“Oooohhh is that the guy you wanna take on a date here?” Alfie snickered and Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“He’s none of your concern.” Castiel said and Alfie simply chuckled.

Castiel was meant to be pretending to be on a date with Sam.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel answered.

**Dean: Hey Cas! I’m not interrupting anything am I?**

Castiel furrowed his brow, he could barely make out the sound of Dean’s voice through the background.

“No, you’re not. I’m just here with Sam. Just…Sam.” And Castiel flicked Alfie’s hand away as the younger man tried to tease him about Dean.

**Dean: Oh is that so?**

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Alfie who was getting really annoying.

“Yes. Is there something wrong?” Alfie slid on the seat next to him and started to make kissy faces.

**Dean: Nah everything’s fine. I’m just watching a horror movie and thought I could show it to you and Sam.**

Castiel raised an eyebrow. Even he knew that sounded random.

“That would be nice. I would like to see it.” Alfie was about an inch to his face when Castiel slapped the younger man.

“OW!” Alfie shouted.

**Dean: Is everything alright Cas?**

Castiel threw Alfie a death stare and mouthed ‘Will you stop?’

“Yes! Everything’s fine Dean! I have to go. Sam- Sam’s being very annoying.” Castiel didn’t want to end the call so quickly but he had no choice. Alfie was about to yell something and he didn’t want Dean to hear it.

**Dean: Oh okay. Tell that little bitch to stop or I’ll kick his ass!**

Castiel smiled widely. “I will, thank you Dean.”

And he ended the line.

“Hello Dean! Thank you Dean! Come over to me Dean! I LOVE YOU DEAN!” Alfie teased then laughed hysterically.

“I hope you know that you’re the biggest assbutt in the world.” Castiel hissed and kicked Alfie from under the table.

“Oh c’mon you love me! But not as much as you love Dean!” Alfie laughed harder.

“No I do not!”

“You so do! The expression on your face when you were talking to him on the phone was definitely an expression of undying love.” Alfie hugged his arms and swung his body from side to side.

“That is- That is a bit of an exaggeration…” Castiel corrected then Alfie’s excitement heightened.

“So you do love him! At least to a degree!” Alfie exclaimed and Castiel darted a look.

“I must’ve hit your head quite hard. I don’t have feelings for Dean, never **have** and never **will**!” Castiel didn’t realize that he was rose from his seat and threateningly hovering over Alfie.

Alfie’s expression was of a mouse in a corner.

Castiel sighed in surrender and sunk back down to his seat.

“It’s not bad.” Alfie said and Castiel covered his mouth with his hand in despair.

“Falling in love and having feelings. I think they’re one of the greatest feelings in the world, if not the best.” Alfie continued. “You should be glad that you have feelings toward someone. It only makes you human.”

Castiel straightened from his seat.

“I think you’re long overdue with being in a relationship. I believe that you deserve someone to love and loves you back.” Alfie quietly mentioned.

Castiel’s eyes shoot wide open.

“When did you become so clever?” he asked.

“When you have a great relationship and sex-life, it really helps a person grow.” Alfie smugly confessed.

“I’ll make sure to say that in your eulogy when I beat you to death.” Castiel threatened and Alfie laughed.

“Only Gadreel’s allowed to beat me around if you know what I mean.” Alfie wiggled his eyebrows like someone Castiel knew very well.

“You’re disgusting.”

Alfie grinned. “Well- don’t knock it til you try it!” Castiel paused for a second and realized that he has heard that expression before.

The first thing that came to mind was Dean.

***

 

**-Dean-**

Okay so the whole trying to keep a safe distance from Cas was a total failure.

Dean couldn’t bring it in himself to stay away from the guy for longer than a day, and even then it felt too long. Before, he used to avoid hearing what Sam had to say about Cas after school, now he couldn’t wait until Sam got home to hear Cas’ name like it was the only song Dean wanted to hear on the radio.

Trying to be an overprotective brother was but an excuse. Every time Cas and Sam were together and out, Dean would tag tail the couple like a freakin’ stalker. He kept telling himself that he was doing this for Sam’s sake but the truth was- he couldn’t get enough of Cas.

And he was jealous.

Oh hell he was so jealous!

From the moment he promised himself that he would give up Cas for Sam’s sake, his need for the other guy simply got worse.

Dean got it so bad, he could barely hold himself back around the guy.

When he stalked Cas to the library and found him reading in a hidden corner, Dean thought he was about to get arrested for defiling the sacred walls with Cas’ moans.

God was he so close-

Then Sam had to interrupt by calling Cas and Dean retreated like a fucking coward. Too scared to hurt his not-so-little brother’s feelings.

It was a nightmare that Dean couldn’t find a way to wake up from.

Cas was everything he hoped from a guy- from a person!

Dean even reminded himself to get Cas’ number, just so he could contact him for ‘emergency’ reasons. Well not really.

He tortured himself and walked circles in his bedroom, resisting the urge to call or send Cas a text.

What would he even say?

_Hey Cas, I just want you to know that you’re like sex on two legs and I wanna bend you over and hear sweet music that is your voice. Preferably babbling my name._

Or

_Hey Cas, did you know that I like you more than pie and my baby. Scratch that, I love them too. But I don’t mind making sweet love to you at the back seat of the Impala then eat pie afterwards before another round of sex._

Or

_Hey Cas, I think I kinda have feelings for you and if you break up with Sam, I promise that I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had._

Okay so the last one was cheesy but it was less sexual than the first ones.

Either way, Dean was so frustrated that he ate two apple pies at baby’s back seat while listening to Led Zepplin.

It wasn’t Dean’s most graceful moments. But he had to suck it up because he there was no escaping the fact that Sam and Cas were together. And the man of his dreams was never going to be his.

Fucking perfect.

 

***

 

When Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he went to Castiel’s house to put his mind and heart at ease.

He didn’t know what compelled him to go to the source of his frustrations but there he was, standing right at Castiel’s front door.

He rang the bell and the door opened to reveal a tall man with black spectacles and blonde hair. He looked like Castiel’s older brother Luke.

“Hey my name’s Dean. Sam’s older brother, I don’t think we’ve met.” Dean greeted the taller man and received a glare in return.

“No we have not. My name is Michael. Castiel’s _oldest_ brother.” Dean hated this Michael guy already.

“Yeah, big family. Anyway, I was wondering if Cas was home.” Dean said and the other man did not look impressed.

“Castiel went out. He said he was with your younger brother. Did Sam not tell you?” Michael raised an eyebrow and Dean shook his head.

Dammit, Sam got to him first.

“Ah I haven’t been home yet.” Dean clicked his tongue. “Well I should get going…” Michael just stared at him as he turned around to the front gate.

“A moment Dean.” Michael called to him.

“Yeah?”

“I would like to remind your brother that should he hurt Castiel, he will not live to see another day.” Michael’s expression grew dark.

“I put my trust in Sammy.” Dean replied and Michael exhaled deeply.

“Well I don’t but yours will have to do for now.” Michael glared and Dean wanted punch his stupid smug face.

When Michael went inside, Dean tried calling Sam to ask where he was.

Sam didn’t answer.

Dean didn’t know what was going through his head. He really wanted to get Cas all to himself and he knew it was a pretty dick move to do it tonight when he’s out with Sammy. But Dean’s gotta do it.

He needed to see if he had a chance with Cas.

After he parked baby at a line of fancy restaurants, he tried calling Sam again. He knew Sam wouldn’t take Cas out on a date in some crappy restaurant. Cas was classier and deserved better than that.

At least, that was Dean would do if he went on a date with Cas.

Fuck. Sam wouldn’t answer.

Then when all hope seemed lost, he found who he was looking for.

Cas was sitting next to the window in some fancy restaurant.

It was exactly a place where Dean would bring Cas on a date.

Wonderful and angelic Cas who was sitting by himself and gazing at a drink.

Dean couldn’t think of a more heavenly picture.

Then suddenly, there was hell.

A guy who did not look like Sam was sitting opposite to Cas. All suited up and smiling. The guy had a perfect smile and looked rich, well of course he would be! He was in a fancy fucking restaurant with Cas.

Dean couldn’t believe what he saw.

He had to check if his eyes were tricking him.

_Calling Cas._

**Cas: Hello Dean.**

The guy by the window answered the phone and Dean’s heart sank.

It was Cas.

“Hey Cas! I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Dean managed to blurt out.

He saw the guy opposite Cas flirting. Smiling with those perfect teeth that Dean wanted to break.

**Cas: No, you’re not. I’m just here with Sam. Just…Sam.**

Cas was flirting back.

_Oh hell no._

**“** Oh is that so?” Dean unintentionally added sarcasm to his tone.

 **Cas: Yes. Is there something wrong?** Dean saw the other guy slide next to Cas and move closer into the other man’s personal space.

Dean punched baby’s dashboard.

“Nah everything’s fine. I’m just watching a horror movie and thought I could show it to you and Sam.” Dean shook his head in disbelief.

Cas continued to flirt with the other guy next to him.

 **Cas: That would be nice. I would like to see it**.

The other guy kissed Cas’ cheek.

_No fucking way._

“Is everything alright Cas?” Dean asked and he could’ve sworn his heart shattered into pieces.

Cas returned the kiss but Dean didn’t exactly see their mouths touch.

Just the back of Cas’ head facing toward the douche bag.

 **Cas:** **Yes! Everything’s fine Dean! I have to go. Sam- Sam’s being very annoying.**

And the flirting continued. Dean’s fingers dug into his thighs and he knew it would bruise.

He winced. Tried hard not to snap his phone in half. “Oh okay. Tell that little bitch to stop or I’ll kick his ass!” he managed to say before hearing Cas’ last few words.

**Cas: I will, thank you Dean.**

Dean ended the call. He couldn’t bear another moment to look at Cas.

He threw his phone to the passenger seat and pushed the gas before he lost it. Or possibly walk into that restaurant and beat the shit out of the guy next to Cas.

Maybe even Cas.

No he couldn’t do it. He was too pissed off and disappointed.

He never thought someone like Cas would do such a thing to Sam.

To his baby brother.

Sam who would do anything just to see Cas even risking mom and dad’s trust. Dean couldn’t fucking take it.

Cas just ruined Dean’s trust.

God knows if was more pissed off or upset.

But one thing was for sure.

Cas would pay for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- so somewhere in this chapter, is a plot setting to the next chapter...
> 
> Guess where it is ;)
> 
> Who thinks Castiel and Dean's relationship can get uglier?  
> *Alastair raises his hand on the corner*


	7. Chapter 7- The Trojan Horse and Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel apparently pointed a knife at Gabriel. A BREAD KNIFE.  
> Gabriel uses flour as foundation and Michael has a soft spot for his siblings that nobody else has seen.
> 
> Dean has a secret crush on Brad Pitt. Sam giggles like a girl on the phone.
> 
> I promise this will all make sense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> I personally like the relationship dynamics between Castiel and his siblings. I don't really show Luke unless I wanna fuck shit up (so maybe he'll make an appearance)
> 
> Exploring the main concept of the plot in the next few chapters- in other words, time to fuck shit up.

**-Dean-**

As much as Dean’s pissed off about the whole Cas cheating on Sam thing, he was also hurt. He took some time to clear his head or in other words, cried like the first time his heart broke in high school. Eat pie that tasted salty because of his tears and drink whiskey til he passed out.

Oh and played “Love Hurts” in repeat.

Yeah that wasn’t his most graceful moment but whatever.

Dean thought that Cas was the last person to ever cheat. For heaven’s sakes the guy blushed whenever Dean was around and yes he was paying attention.

God he couldn’t believe what he saw.

It was as if love didn’t exist.

Maybe it did but it fucking hurt.

After all, love didn’t have loyalty in fine print.

***

 

Dean locked himself in his room until he was no longer hungover and looked decent at least.

Walking around drenched in sweat and tears was the last thing anyone was gonna see on Dean Winchester.

When he passed Sammy’s room, he could hear someone talking. He opened it slightly to see Sam on the phone to someone. Smiling and giggling.

“No you hang up first!” Sam said then giggled more.

Fuck he was talking to Cas.

Dean wanted to tell him. God he wanted to. But for some odd reason, he didn’t want to be the first person to be around when Sam’s heart broke. If anyone, it should be Cas.

So Dean shut the door and cursed under his breath. Sam didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Cas lying to him.

Dean was gonna make sure that Cas was the one who had to take the full brunt of Sam’s hurt.

He was gonna make sure of it.

***

Dean invited Cas and Sam to watch a movie at home on a Sunday afternoon. It was perfect since Cas was already at theirs working on a project with Sam.

When Dean set the movie for them, Cas asked if this was the scary movie that Dean was talking about.  Sam looked at Dean with a questioning bitch face and Dean said it was something else.

He almost forgot about the conversation he had with Cas on the phone; when he caught him cheating on Sam.

Fuck Dean was pissed.

The fact that Cas acted so casually around him and Sam made him want to out Cas’ dirty little secret. Instead he sat next to Sam with a bowl of popcorn and munched on the snack while eyes narrowed on Cas.

Cas caught him looking and gave a solemn smile.

God Dean didn’t think it would be this hard to stay mad at Cas. Not when Dean still liked the guy.

Well kind of.

Maybe not.

Fuck he didn’t know anymore.

They were watching the movie Troy and Dean had seen it before so he didn’t pay attention. But Cas and Sam did.

It wasn’t best choice of film. He wanted to show Sam and Cas something more obvious to hint Cas’ infidelity. But the Trojan horse was enough. And Hector’s carcass dragged around the city of Troy by Brad Pitt would suffice for now.

When the film ended, Cas and Sam got into a discussion of the back story of the film.

“Apparently the conflict started when Eris wasn’t invited to a wedding.” Cas said and Dean wanted to mimic his stupid words.

“Yeah I’ve heard of that. Also what really set it off was Paris stealing Helen. That’s why she’s called Helen of Troy.” Sam added and Cas smiled.

Dean narrowed his eyes and took this opportunity.

“But mainly it was Helen’s fault. She was already married to begin with then she CHEATED on her husband that started a ten year war.” Dean casually said and tried not to add an obvious spite to his tone.

Cas smiled a little. “That may be true. But she was very young when she married. Perhaps she didn’t have the emotional maturity for marriage let alone the capacity to want it.” Dean’s blood boiled.

“Yeah well she wasn’t just dating the guy, she was freaking married to Mene-,”

“Menelaus.” Sam corrected.

“Whatever!” Dean snapped. “My point is- she lied and cheated. Plus she started a war! Troy wouldn’t have been destroyed if it wasn’t for her. So SHE should take RESPONSIBILITY for her actions and CONFESS!” Dean just realized he was no longer sitting down. His fists were tight on his sides while Cas looked at him with full blown eyes.

“It’s just a story Dean. You shouldn’t take it seriously.” Sam gave him a bitch face.

To Dean. Sam gave him a bitch face!

“It’s not just a story Sam! People are gonna get hurt!” Dean snapped again.

Sam made another bitch face. “You mean ‘were’ hurt…” Dean narrowed his eyes and turned to Cas who was also growing concerned.

So much for subtle.

“Whatever!” Dean threw his hands back and burst out of the room. He tried not to look back on Sam and Cas’ faces.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

For some odd reason, there was tension between him and Dean.

Castiel noticed Dean was becoming more moody lately and Sam excused it as that ‘time of the month’. He didn’t understand the reference.

What he did realize was Dean glancing in his direction more than ever before. The older Winchester was still noticeably everywhere and had now taken a particular interest in joining Sam and Castiel’s time together.

Sam found him annoying and intolerable but not Castiel. He loved the fact that Dean was more present and more involved in his life. Except for the fact that Dean seemed ‘off’ or uncomfortable around him.

He tried not to overthink it. In fact he should be grateful that Dean was around more.

It helped feel good somehow. Not that there was anything wrong with him to begin with.

Well except for a little crush.

“Tell me again why I’m helping you bake these things and wasting precious time with my Sasquatch?” Gabriel groaned and Castiel was washing flour off his hands.

“Because you are forever indebted to me as I gave you the light of your life.” Castiel’s didn’t mean to sound snarky but an hour of Gabriel teaching him how to make pie and making fun of his non-existent cooking skills took a toll on him.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, unconvinced.

“Who are you making this for?”

Castiel casually put the dishes away to avoid more suspicion.

“It’s for Sam’s family. It’s my thanks for letting me stay the night.” Gabriel scoffed.

“Bullshit. You made two and they’re different in size and flavor. Who’s the apple one for?” Gabriel darted a suspicious glare at him.

“Like I said it’s for Sam’s family. We just didn’t have enough ingredients to make similar ones. Besides you should be the one making these for Sam’s parents since you’re sleeping with their son.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t buy it, Cassie. I don’t think you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart.” Castiel’s eyes blew wide open.

“You’re doing this for something else.” Gabriel sneered and Castiel swallowed. “They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Which means you’re trying to make someone like you…”

The hairs on Castiel’s neck stood up.

“You’re doing this to steal my Samsquatch from me! Aren’t you? You boyfriend stealing SNAKE!” Gabriel accused and Castiel’s heart calmed down.

“Don’t be stupid. I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend.”

“Don’t lie to me Castiel! You and Luke are cut from the same cloth! You both want to take my Sammy!” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“You do know that you are also my brother.”

“I knew it! I knew you had a thing for my Samsquatch! Well I’m not going down without a fight!” Gabriel took bread knife and pointed it at Castiel.

Really? A bread knife?

Castiel sighed and threw flour on Gabriel’s face.

The older Novak started to choke and cough flour.

“What is going on here?” Michael appeared from the hall. Castiel seized himself.

“Mikey! Oh god Mikey help! Cassie’s trying to kill me! He pointed this knife at me!” Gabriel said as he showed the bread knife to Michael.

Castiel sighed and Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Gabriel that’s a bread knife and also I doubt that Castiel is capable of killing you with it.” Michael placed his hands on his hips.

“Well he tried to choke me with flour!” Gabriel pointed the bread knife at Castiel.

Michael narrowed his eyes and turned to Castiel.

“Castiel! I’m very disappointed in you!” Michael said and Castiel became confused.

“You should’ve called me if you were going to kill Gabriel. We could choke him using sugar- after all, it’s _just desserts_.” A smile formed on Castiel’s eldest brother.

Gabriel’s face looked pained.

“How could you Mikey? I thought you were the mature one!” Gabriel wailed.

“Unfortunately I cannot take you seriously while you have white stuff on your face.” Michael sniggered and Gabriel stomped his foot.

“You both suck!”

Castiel laughed with Michael.

“Don’t forget to clean in here when you’re both done.” Michael commanded with more stress toward Gabriel’s direction.

“Castiel can clean after his mess!” Gabriel snapped.

Castiel grabbed the glass on the counter and threw water on Gabriel’s face.

Michael resisted a chuckle. Gabriel wiped his face using his hands.

“I’ll show you _just desserts_!” Gabriel snapped.

Out of the three, Michael made more mess and they all cleaned the kitchen until it was spotless.

Gabriel eventually became spotless as well.

***

Gabriel was almost right. Castiel did make the extra apple pie for someone else. Someone other than Sam’s parents.

Since Dean seemed to be in a bad mood lately, Castiel thought that apple pie could cheer him up.

He took the pies and presented them at the Winchester’s front door. When John opened the door, he said thanks and grabbed them from him.

“Castiel you shouldn’t have! I gave you my respect long ago!” John sniffed the pies and Mary patted her husband’s shoulder.

“I think those can stay in the oven for now.” She snatched them from John’s grasp. Her husband whimpered.

“Thank you very much Castiel. You really shouldn’t have!” Mary smiled and Castiel followed her to the kitchen to put the pies away.

“It is the least I can do for having me under your roof.” Castiel said and Mary smirked.

“Please Castiel. You’re practically family.” She placed the first pie inside then took a whiff of the second one. The apple pie for Dean.

“This looks and smells amazing. You put a lot of hard work into this one.” Mary smiled graciously.

“Gabriel taught me how to make them. They were his recipes, I simply followed instruction.” Castiel replied.

“Oh but this one feels like you put a lot of love into it.” Mary’s eyes glistened over the pastry. “If you want, I’ll make sure to save this for Dean.”

Castiel’s eyes open wide.

“I didn’t-I wasn’t-,” He couldn’t get the words out.

Mary just gave him a smile and placed the pie on another shelf.

“Am I right? That one is for Dean?” she asked but Castiel had a feelings she already knew the answer.

He nodded in shame.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed Castiel. I’m sure he’ll love it. He’ll love anything you give him.” Then she smiled.

Castiel stood frozen for a moment. Paralyzed, not by Mary’s words but the meaning behind them.

“Cas come upstairs I need to show you something!” Sam called him and Castiel turned to Mary once more to receive a nod.

He excused himself and ran upstairs faster than his heart racing.

***

 

**-Dean-**

After a long day at work, all Dean wanted to do was crash. But he couldn’t resist the lasagna which his mom put her heart and soul into making. Not to mention the mouthwatering promise of pie from the smell wafting in the kitchen.

It’s like Dean was born with an in-built pie radar and could sense home-baked pie from a mile radius.

Plus everyone already ate so he could have as much leftover pie as he wanted. Although he wouldn’t mind finishing a whole one. Dean was still a growing boy, well to his mom at least.

After finishing his lasagna, he washed his plate and mom appeared from behind him.

“Sweetie I can take care of that for you. You were working all day.” Mom said.

“It’s not a competition but you’re a full-time mom. I think we both know who’s more tired. I can wash my dishes and you just sit down and take a break.” Dean smiled and mom planted a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re such a sweet talker. I’ll miss having you around when you move out.” Mom went to boil some water.

“Nah that’s not gonna happen anytime soon. I’ll be your over-grown son until you get sick of me.” Dean laughed and mom slapped his shoulder.

“I have a feeling that time will come sooner than you think.” Mom quirked a smile.

“Oh you love me! I’m your favorite!” Dean made a ‘pfft’ sound and wiped his hands before grabbing a fork and plate.

“Who said you were my favorite?” mom demanded an answer.

Dean gave her an offended look. “Please! It’s obviously not Sam. I’ve always been your favorite.” Mom rolled her eyes and smiled. He laughed and as he expected, there was pie in the oven.

Apple. His favorite.

He cut a slice before sitting at the table next to mom while she asked how his day was.

He quickly answered and took a bite out of the pie.

Oh my god.

The pie was delicious. The perfect amount of sweetness and tang melted in his mouth and the crust had the right crunch.

This was by far, the best apple pie his mom ever made.

His mom kept talking about her day but he was too enchanted by the most scrumptious pie ever. It was as if he tasted heaven and he never wanted it to last. But he did.

He took another slice. And another. And another.

Until mom simply watched him eat and sipped her tea. He didn’t mind.

He really didn’t care because he was a enjoying this and he knew his mom was proud of her handiwork.

Only mom could make something this amazing.

Clearly she had put a plenty amount of effort to bake the pie that he had to finish it. And he did.

It didn’t take him long to finish it.

When he was done he felt famished. He leaned back to his chair and let out a loud burp.

“What did I do to get such a graceful son?” Mom sarcastically asked.

“That was, by far, the best pie you’ve ever made! Thought you couldn’t do any better!” Dean joked and his mom raised an eyebrow but knew that she wasn’t really offended.

“Glad to hear that son. It seems as though I’ve been bested at making your favorite meal.” Mom’s smile grew wider but Dean was confused.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t make that pie sweetie. Someone made it and I just saved it for you.” She replied but it didn’t really help answer Dean’s questions.

“Who made it?”

There’s no way someone could make better pie than his mom. His mom made the best apple pies. That’s how Dean fell in love with pie to start with.

“Castiel did. He made it for you.” Mom said and Dean froze.

The blissful sensation in his stomach quickly turned grim.

Mom got up and placed her cup into the sink.

“Well I’m going to bed. Like you said, I’m a full-time mom. My shift starts again tomorrow morning.” Mom said but Dean didn’t really listen. He was too dumbfounded at the realization of who made the pie.

“Good night sweetie.” Mom planted a kiss on his cheek and he said good night back, but it was almost a whisper.

He sat there contemplating about what just happened. He just ate the most delicious pie he’s ever had but somehow, it didn’t feel satisfying.

Dean felt sick.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

After a few hours of working with Sam on their project, they both needed a break and Sam couldn’t wait to talk to Gabriel over the phone. Castiel didn’t want to be in the room while they spoke because Sam changed into a completely different person when it came to Gabriel.

Castiel thought it was annoying but sweet at the same time. He’d never seen Gabriel and Sam so happy. In fact he was a little jealous.

Then Alfie’s Cheshire smile flickered in his mind.

Okay so maybe he was very jealous.

But that he was working towards it in his own way. He wanted to be able to smile just like Sam and Gabriel did to each other. Perhaps more.

Mary was walking up the stairs as soon as he shut Sam’s door.

“Oh Castiel, Dean just got home and had dinner.” Mary said. “He absolutely loved your pie. He ate the whole thing!”

Castiel’s brow raised up in surprise. “He did?” he asked shyly.

“Of course! I told you he’d love anything you make. After all you put so much love into making it. Didn’t you?” Mary questioned with a smile.

Castiel blushed and nodded.

“Well I’m beat. I’ll see you tomorrow morning Castiel. Good night.” Mary bid him good night and went into her and John’s room.

There was a fluttering feeling in Castiel’s stomach that wouldn’t subside. His steps felt lighter than usual as he descended the stairs.

There was light in the dining room and he knew Dean was at home. He was nervous but he didn’t know why. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way.

After all, the pie was just something to help Dean feel better. It was nothing more than that.

It wasn’t like a gesture or anything.

A gesture of _affection_.

Castiel blushed and stepped into the bright room.

“Hello Dean.” He said and Dean was leaning over the kitchen sink. Back toward Castiel.

The taller man turned to his right but didn’t return the greeting.

“How are you?” Castiel asked and Dean returned to facing the reflection on the window’s surface.

Through the reflection, Castiel could see himself standing at the center of the room. In the silence, Castiel swallowed and ignored the gut wrenching feeling.

“Mary told me that you ate my pie.” Castiel said and hoped that Dean would answer.

Dean nodded. “Yeah I did.” He turned around to face Castiel. His hands remained leaning on the counter.

“What did you think?” even though Castiel just heard it from Mary, he wanted to hear the truth through Dean’s mouth.

Dean pouted and nodded nonchalantly.

“Could’ve been better.”

In just a few words, Castiel felt like his chest was ripped to pieces.

“Oh I see.” Castiel squeaked out but the pain didn’t abate. No matter how hard he suppressed it.

“In fact, I think it was a little bit off…like it didn’t make sense.” Dean continued.

Castiel nodded but he didn’t really want to agree.

“Actually it tasted sort of weird, you know? I didn’t really understand what you were trying to do.” Dean gave Castiel an expectant look and waved his hands out.

“I…um-,” Castiel tried to respond but nothing could come out.

“I mean, I understand if you were trying to make a pie but I just didn’t really like it. I kind of had to finish all of it because I felt bad.” Dean casually added and Castiel’s breath hitched. “Mom said you made it and I didn’t wanna sound like an asshole to her, you know?”

Dean asked and Castiel nodded. He didn’t know why he was nodding to Dean.

“Plus no one had to go through the punishment of eating that pie. Someone had to take one for the team.” Dean shrugged and Castiel couldn’t breathe from the tightness of his chest.

“I was gonna throw it in the trash but I’m all against toxic waste in the environment.” Dean commented and sighed. Castiel started to feel his eyes water.

“But I’m guessing that was your first time?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded but it didn’t seem like a nod. It was more of an attempt.

“Well Cas, there’s a first time for everything! Although a friendly advice: you oughta quit while you’re ahead.” Dean said as he passed Castiel by and patted him on the shoulder.

Dean walked upstairs and Castiel heard every step until he heard the sound of a door shut. Castiel stood at the middle of the kitchen for what seemed like forever then retreated upstairs. He moved in a daze and walked into Sam’s room.

Sam was still on the phone with Gabriel and noticed Castiel walk in. Castiel didn’t answer him. He just slipped into his sleeping bag and faced away from Sam. Sam asked if he wanted to sleep already, mid-conversation with Gabriel, and Castiel instantly nodded.

Sam flicked the light off and whispered to Gabriel on the phone before eventually bidding his boyfriend good-night. Sam bid Castiel good-night, unsure whether his best friend was still awake.

Sam didn’t know but Castiel was awake.

Sam flicked his bed lamp off and shuffled on his bed.

Castiel remained lying on the floor while tears silently trickled from his eyes.

He didn’t make a sound. He didn’t let a whimper escape. 

He just laid there and watched as his tears blurred the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think this was bad- you ain't seen nothin' yet. nu-uh.
> 
> Those who have read "Dean's Closet Best Friend" and "Over Six Months of Winchester Loving" know how much of an asshole I can be to my characters
> 
> So what'd you think?  
> Are you gonna be honest unlike Dean?  
> Or call it 'toxic waste in the environment'?
> 
> I wanna hear what y'all think :)


	8. Chapter 8- Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shares some dirty little secrets. Michael has a tramp stamp.  
> Castiel is just as confused as you are.
> 
> Sam needs to turn down the volume when he's having sex. Dean did another Bridget Jones.  
> Alfie's boyfriend Gadreel, makes an appearance and a whole lot of drama is about to start- or continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has mixed emotions. it's got a good amount of sweetness and tang at the start, but a hint of 'shit's gonna hit the fan' at the end. 
> 
> I love watching Dean enter melodramatic sessions, do you?
> 
> Enjoy!

**-Dean-**

It was a pretty dick move when Dean said all those things about Cas’ pie.

Okay it was a really dick move. Even Dean’s nerves twitched when he said all those things and after he left Cas in the kitchen and went up to his room, he didn’t feel satisfied.

Actually he felt like complete shit.

He hadn’t been that much of a dick to anyone in a while. The most he’s done was beat up some kid who smacked Sam across the head back in elementary. He wasn’t at that level with Cas but wasn’t that what he intended to do?

All this was for Sammy’s sake like how things were back in elementary.

Dean was just looking out for his baby brother however, as soon as he shut the door behind his room, he started crying. He even told himself to stop it. To stop fucking crying because it didn’t make sense.

He wasn’t supposed to cry but hell, the tears just would not stop.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

Castiel kept his distance from Dean after that night. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what Dean meant when he said all those things about his pie. Dean was re-establishing boundaries between them two.

He must have been surprised by Castiel’s act. Dean must think differently of Castiel now.

Dean probably- no, definitely saw right through what Castiel was doing.

Castiel should’ve known that he was hopeless when it came to relationships or pursuing someone. Clearly Dean wasn’t interested and worse, he was disgusted by what Castiel did.

Of course Dean would act that way if a guy made him pie. That was the stupidest thing Castiel had ever done.

It was stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.

Could Castiel get anything right?

Dean was not only out of his league, he wasn’t interested in Castiel in that way. Or in men in general.

Even more so, Castiel wasn’t even a man. He was just a pathetic boy who had a crush with his best friend’s straight older brother. It was such a shame.

Castiel should’ve known better.

***

 

Regardless of what happened, Castiel’s life didn’t stop. The earth’s rotation didn’t halt and he moved on. He ensured to keep more guard next time because he couldn’t afford to give his heart out so easily. He read it in a book somewhere.

The trysts of unrequited love.

It was quite a complicated book. Some of the terms didn’t make sense at the time. Until Castiel felt what they meant.

“What’s got you down Cassie-poo?” Gabriel snuck up behind him and Castiel internally jumped.

“Hello Gabriel.” Castiel greeted.

“Is there something wrong baby bro? You don’t look too happy lately. Want me to make farting noises using my armpits.” Gabriel asked and Castiel scrunched his nose.

“No thank you and please don’t.” Gabriel didn’t seem convinced.

“Don’t be like that Cassie! I’m sure there’s something in my noggin that can help your problems.” Gabriel suggested and Castiel sighed.

“Seriously Gabriel there’s nothing wrong.” Castiel didn’t even feel convinced by his own words.

“Fine. Don’t come crawling to me when you start staring into the distance from overthinking like you always do.” Gabriel smugly remarked and twirled around.

“Wait!” Castiel called and Gabriel swiftly jumped to his brother’s side.

“I wish to know how you coped. When Kali left you…” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“That came out of nowhere. Well let me give you the cliff notes version.” Gabriel patted Castiel’s shoulder. “I didn’t cope. Not instantly at least. I still have issues when it comes to relationships because of Kali. I gave everything to her. Almost my entire soul actually, if it weren’t for our older brothers.” There was a frown growing on Gabriel’s face.

“They told me she was bad news and went to great lengths just to prove it. You’ve heard the story before, how Luke pretended to pay her for sex and Michael drove me to watch her accept it.” Gabriel’s cheeks twitched slightly.

“From what I remembered, Luke did have sex with her.” Castiel said and Gabriel nodded.

“Yeah I’m not really sure if he did. He claimed he did but I didn’t know if he was lying or not. Michael promised that it wasn’t part of the plan.”

There was a tense pause.

“I was so pissed off that I wanted to unleash the worst to Kali for cheating on me over and over. But what really sucked more was the fact that Luke, my own brother, said that he fucked her.” Gabriel stared at empty space. “He said that stupid lie to make sure I never went back. He knew that it was better for me to think that he had sex with Kali because it would discourage me to take her back.”

Castiel’s eyes blow wide open in surprise.

“Can you believe him? Luke was twisted to the point of making me believe he slept with her and make me hate him for years to the point of disowning him, just so I didn’t screw myself up again. He just wanted to protect me even if I hated him in the process. He’d go that far because he knew me too well. He knew me more than I knew myself. Well at the time that is.” Gabriel confessed and Castiel was rendered speechless.

“Was that why he left? Not because of his love for rebellion against Michael but because you despised him?” Castiel asked and Gabriel snickered.

“Well a bit of both. Our older brother was always free-spirited. Hated following orders. But he sure loves us, regardless of the shitty way he shows it.” Gabriel smiled to himself and Castiel pondered about the recent revelations.

“Oh to answer your question on how I coped- I went loose like really loose. Bid relationships good-bye and went to bed with anyone who let me. Well to a degree.” Gabriel confessed and Castiel wrinkled his nose.

“Michael actually suggested I experiment with guys and helped me realize that I swing both ways.” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows but Castiel ignored it.

“Wait, did you say Michael ‘suggested’ that you experimented with men?” Castiel asked in disbelief.

Gabriel pouted and nonchalantly nodded. “Yeah he certainly did! He told me never to tell you this but he was such a stud. I kept my distance from him in clubs because the guys and girls wouldn’t stop flocking around him. Kind of stole some of my fellas along the way.” Gabriel admitted and Castiel didn’t know what was more shocking. Finding out about Luke and Gabriel’s real history or Michael having a life, EVER.

“I don’t know if you could remember seeing it but he had a small bird tattooed on his lower back.” Gabriel added and Castiel nodded slightly.

“It was an eagle and people called him the ‘bald eagle’ because of it. But what he was really famous for was that he was great in the sack and had near to zero-refractory period.” Gabriel whispered to his ear and Castiel nearly gagged.

“What kind of poison are you spreading to Castiel?” Michael’s voice boomed across the room. He slammed the groceries on the kitchen counter and a takeaway coffee.

“Mikey! Didn’t know you’d be back so soon! How was the supermarket? Picked up any sausages along the way?” Gabriel asked and Michael narrowed his eyes.

“Do not presume that I did not hear you whisper lies into Castiel’s ear. And no I did not pick up sausages along the way, they were not on list-,” Michael stopped mid-sentence and noticed Gabriel giggling.

“You think you’re amusing Gabriel?” Michael glared at Gabriel.

“Michael likes sausages between his buns with extra mayonnaise!”

Michael darted a look at Gabriel and shook his head in condescension. “Don’t listen to him Castiel. He and Luke are pranksters for a reason. They are both liars.”

Gabriel huffed. “At least we’re not sexual deviants!” then Gabriel retracted, “Oh wait we are!”

Michael proceeded to put the groceries away when he spilled his coffee all over his shirt.

“Ah dammit!” Michael cursed and Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s attention and pointed his head toward Michael’s form.

Michael took his shirt off to reveal a well sculpted body and wiped coffee off his abs. He shook his head in irritation and turned around to walk to the corridor.

Castiel did not imagine it when he was younger.

Michael had a bird, no- eagle tattoo on his lower back. It was the size of a tramp stamp.

“Hey it’s the ‘Bald Eagle’!” Gabriel hollered and Michael froze on the spot. He turned around with a burning expression and charged toward Gabriel.

Castiel placed all the groceries away while Gabriel begged Michael for mercy as their eldest brother curled Gabriel into a ball.

***

 

**-Dean-**

Dean hadn’t been able to get his mind off Cas’ expression that night. Maybe he was a bit too much. Okay he definitely deserved a slap across the face. Cas hadn’t looked at his direction since and yes he’s been paying attention.

Whenever Cas visited, there was this choking tension in the room, only Dean could tell.

Everyone still thought Cas was amazing, especially Sam. That didn’t change. And it fucking hurt whenever Cas dodged his eyes, it was getting really obvious. What’s more, he was still jealous of Sam. Yeah, that never left because his baby brother seemed happier than ever and grew more and more attached to Cas by the minute.

Of course that would happen! They’re going out after all…

Anyway, Dean felt bad so he decided to make it up to Cas and brought him to Benny’s diner. Benny was a friend of his from high school.

“Just order whatever you want. I’m paying.” Dean said with a forced smile because there was no way this was a smiling moment. Not for Cas at least.

Cas narrowed his eyes and asked. “I’m confused. Why are you doing this?”

“I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day and thought this would a great way to clear the air. I know it needs clearing.” Dean joked but Cas didn’t seem amused.

“I think you made your intentions pretty clear that night.” Cas bit back and Dean’s eyes shoot wide open. Got to the point straight away…

“Yeah and what was it?” Dean asked with a hint of spite in his tone.

Cas cleared his throat. “You wanted to reassert boundaries between us. I understand. The pie was too forward.”

Dean nodded and realized that they were talking about Cas’ affair in subtleties. “Yeah it kind of was.”

Cas frowned deeply. “Well I apologize. It won’t happen again.” He casually added.

Dean’s eyebrows went up. If this was Cas’ way of apologizing for the affair, he must admit it was kind of anti-climactic. He thought there’d be resistance at least. But Cas promised not to do it again. Well ‘assured’ him. Hell! It was the same thing!

“Ah yeah, that’d be nice. I was just concerned is all.” Now Dean felt kind of bad. If this was how easy it was to appeal to Cas’ better nature than he shouldn’t have over-reacted before.

Cas solemnly smiled. “I understand. I appreciate your honesty.”

Dean smiled as well. “Yeah likewise.”

“You fellas ready to order?” Benny appeared out nowhere and had a Cheshire grin.

When Cas went to the bathroom, Benny teased Dean about Cas but he assured Benny that nothing was going on. After all, Cas was Sam’s boyfriend.

Above all else, Dean would never do something so horrible as to take what  belonged to Sammy’s.

Dean loved his brother more than himself.

***

Just like that, Cas smiled and looked at Dean’s direction again. There was a bit of tension at the first few days but everything was looking up.

Sam seemed alright, maybe Cas hadn’t told him about the affair yet however, it was no longer up to Dean to force Cas. Cas should be the one to tell Sam and that was it. Dean placed his trust on Cas, on that regard at least. Perhaps he really did overreact about Cas’ cheating.

Maybe he and Sam were on a rough patch. That was it. Because Dean couldn’t find a trace of disloyalty whenever Sam and Cas were together. They just knew how to push each other’s buttons and made the other one smile.

Yeah he was paying attention and yes he was more jealous than ever before.

One evening when mom and dad were out for a dinner date, Dean stepped out of his room to hear something he never wanted to hear come from Sam’s room.

“Oh yes…yes!” the sound was explicit and Dean turned his head toward Sam’s door in disgust.

“That’s it! More! Oh god…” and a string of moaning followed after that.

Dean ran down stairs and grabbed his keys. He drove as far as he could just to get away.

So maybe Sam and Cas’ relationship wasn’t perfect but Dean couldn’t get rid of the envy in his chest. It was poisoning and corroding his senses until tears started to form in his eyes.

He didn’t really ask for much in life, maybe get something like what mom and dad had. Or what Cas and Sam had.

Who’s he kidding? He wanted Cas all to himself. He wanted the guy too much to hate him. The truth was, he hated himself for liking his brother’s best friend and it was fucking unfair.

Dean just drove baby until he could get himself to stop crying.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

Confusion spun around in Castiel’s head and he didn’t know what to do next. Dean had been giving him mixed signals lately and it was only making his confusion worse. Firstly, Dean was the one who wanted to keep his distance from Castiel then after one talk, they were fine again.

He couldn’t turn to his brothers for help because he was still keeping this a secret from Gabriel and especially Michael. It would just cause more drama if Castiel said anything so he went to the next person that he could trust.

“Let me get this straight, Dean hated you for the pie thing then all of a sudden he’s friends with you again?” Alfie asked as he took a corn chip from a bowl that his boyfriend Gadreel served.

Castiel was in Alfie’s bedroom and Gadreel was using his boyfriend’s desk to study.

“You missed the part where we met so he could make it clear that he wasn’t interested in me.” Castiel reiterated and Alfie frowned then nodded.

“I see. Well I say you dump him and move on. There’s plenty of guys out there that would be interested in you!” Alfie said.

“I cannot ‘dump’ him because we were never in a relationship to begin with.” Castiel bitterly said.

“Oh you know what I mean! Tell him Gadreel, Castiel could do so much better than a guy with a sexual crisis.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

Gadreel turned to their direction and tapped his pen on the table. He was tall and lean, chiseled jaw and sharp eyes. “I think Castiel should give Dean a chance.”

“But weren’t you listening this whole time? Dean’s not interested!” Alfie asked.

“Was that what he actually said?” Gadreel asked Castiel directly.

Castiel was going to nod but he thought twice.

“I don’t know.” Castiel said.

Alfie sighed and Gadreel nodded. “Then perhaps you still have a chance. The problem with your approach before was that you were ambiguous. Dean probably didn’t know where he stood around you hence he said those things. Based on what I’ve heard so far, Dean sounds like the kind of person who’s not interested in nonsense or walking around an issue. He likes to have a clear view of what is happening in front of him, otherwise he’ll put on defenses.” Gadreel continued and it rendered Alfie and Castiel speechless.

“That’s just what I think.” Gadreel said and Alfie got up.

“When did you become so smart Gadreel?” Alfie climbed on top of his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips.

“I just listen and look at things carefully. Nothing more.” Gadreel smiled and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Oh you’re such a silver tongued devil!” Alfie giggled and the two entered a state of flirting until they stopped.

“So I should just make my intentions clear with Dean?” Castiel asked and the couple nodded at the same time.

“You just be your wonderful self, sweetie, and everything will fall into place.” Alfie said and Castiel nodded.

“Then I will confess my feelings after Sam’s birthday. Or when Gabriel and Sam are ready to admit their relationship.” Castiel said and the couple nodded again.

Castiel wanted to give the happy couple some time alone for themselves and bid them good-bye. Alfie walked him to the door.

“Lemme know how everything goes between you and your darling Dean okay?” Alfie grabbed Castiel’s arm to turn him around. Castiel nodded and smiled at both him and Gadreel who was waiting behind the front door.

“I will. I appreciate your advice. Both of you.” Alfie giggled.

“Oh anytime Castiel! Well not now cause Gadreel is half-naked and soon I will be as well.”

Castiel scrunched his nose.

“You’re disgusting.” Alfie laughed.

“Good luck Cas!” and kissed Cas on the lips before waving good-bye and running back inside. Castiel could hear Alfie squealing gleefully and that was Castiel’s cue to run.

He walked down the street with a smile on his face and a new found courage in his chest.

Then Dean was calling his phone.

 

***

 

**-Dean-**

Instead of moving on, Dean couldn’t find it in himself to stop thinking about Cas. Benny even set him up with dates but he couldn’t find it in himself to be interested. Everywhere he went, something reminded him of Cas.

From the blue eyed girls that Benny set him up with, the brunettes that reminded him of Cas’ bed hair and any guy that was an inch shorter than him, they all reminded him of Cas. Oh and not to mention apple pies.

He must’ve gained more weight after eating dozens of pie at Benny’s diner while listening to sad FM- easy music for the early 30s. Freaking _‘All By Myself’_ was playing and Dean started crying with a forkful of pie in his mouth while everyone in the restaurant looked at him.

“I think you’ve had enough brudah.” Benny sat in front of him and pulled the pie and glass of whiskey away.

“No Benny I need this!” Dean cried and pulled his comfort food and liquor closer to his chest.

“Just so you know, you ain’t a pretty sight to look at right now. And I never thought I would ever say that about you.” Benny said and Celine Dion was blaring in the speakers while Dean mouthed the lyrics with her.

“Leave me alone to Benny.” Dean said and sipped his whiskey.

“I think I should and so will the rest of the female population if you don’t stop this. Whatever happened to all the dames I sent your way?” Benny asked and Dean grunted.

“I wasn’t interested. None of them could ever measure up to my standards.” Dean scornfully said and took another forkful of pie.

“You mean to Castiel?” Benny said and Dean whimpered.

“Don’t say his name Benny! It hurts too much!” Dean dropped his fork and covered his face.

“There there brotha. Although it such a shame, if I knew you weren’t interested, I would’ve taken one of those dames for my own.” Benny clicked his tongue.

“I dunno why I feel like this! I’ve never cried like this about anyone. Not even Lisa could compare.” Dean admitted and Benny nodded to agree.

“You’re just head over heels for the guy. It happens to the best of us.” Benny said while patting Dean on the shoulder.

“Benny I want you to help me forget. Help me forget Cas for tonight!” Dean was babbling but Benny didn’t care.

“I’m flattered Dean but I know you’re not really interested in me and you’ll regret it in the morning. I don’t want things to get weird between us. You need to go back home. I’ll get a taxi to drive you when you’re sobered up.” Benny said in between Dean’s begging.

“But Benny! I don’t wanna feel like this! I wanna forget!” Dean suddenly felt his stomach hurt.

“I’m gonna be sick.” Benny swiftly dragged him to the bathroom and looked after him while he puked his guts out.

Dean woke up the next day with a horrible hangover and Sam laughed at him. Dad apparently drove him home after Benny called and Dean passed out in the back seat of the Impala. Dean hid his face in shame and stayed at home for the rest of the day, channeling his hangover.

When he grew restless, he got the nerve to leave the house and drove somewhere. Anywhere.

He couldn’t make it as far as the other side of town when he sat in baby contemplating his life choices. On how he became a mess because he was in love with Sam’s boyfriend. Of those plush lips that smile wonderfully and blue eyes that stared into his soul.

Dean sunk into the driver’s seat for a moment, thinking about how he could get over Cas.

Speak of the devil, a guy that looked exactly like Cas was walking out of some random mansion. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes, he must’ve been seeing things again. After all, everything lately reminded him of Cas.

When he leaned over baby’s dashboard, his eyes began to open widely at the man was becoming more convincingly like Cas.

A guy was walking him out of the house and was talking to him. They were staring into each other’s eyes and Dean knew that perfect smile from a mile away. That was the same douche bag that Dean saw in the restaurant with Cas. The douche bag kissed Cas on the lips and ran inside and Dean punched baby’s dashboard.

Cast started to walk away but Dean had to make sure. He grabbed his phone and called Cas.

The man stopped walking and answered.

**Castiel: Hello Dean.**

Holy shit. It was Cas.

“Um Cas…” Dean swallowed and kept his eyes fixated on the guy across the street.

**Castiel: How are you?**

“I um…I’m good. Just awesome.” Dean replied and saw the guy turn slightly to the left and smiled. That was Cas smiling on the phone to him.

 **Castiel: That’s good to hear.** Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“Is Sam with you?” Dean asked and he could see Cas straightening his back.

**Castiel: Uh yes…he is…who else would Sam be with?**

_‘Definitely not you.’_ Dean thought bitterly. He clenched baby’s driver wheel until his knuckles were white.

“Oh I was just checking…could you put him on the phone?” Dean asked and noticed Cas fidget on the spot.

 **Castiel: Um…he’s in the bathroom right now. Could I ask him to call you back?** Dean shook his head in disappointment.

“Yeah- Yeah that’s alright Cas. In fact, don’t worry about it.” Dean said and he saw Cas nod.

 **Castiel: Are you sure Dean?** Dean shrugged.

“Yeah. I’m sure. Positively sure.” Dean was now certain.

 **Castiel: Okay, I shall speak to you later.** Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah Cas, see ya.” And the line went dead.

Cas continued walking while Dean watched him disappear at the corner of the street.

Now Dean didn’t need anything else to help him forget about Cas. He was certain that he could never have feelings for someone so untrustworthy and cruel.

There was no way he’d ever let this one slide. Cas did not only lie to Sam but he lied to Dean.

Unforgivable!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how low can Dean go?
> 
> Very low but you'll be the judge of that in the next chapter or two. he he he.
> 
> Have fun thinking about what will happen next!


	9. Chapter 9- The Boy Who Cried Assbutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is insecure and properly gets introduced to Sam's parents. Bobby and Ellen like Castiel but not without threatening him first. Castiel has beginner's luck at poker and Dean...
> 
> Dean exacts his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to update the bloody tags because of bloody reasons and bloody hell I'm a mess after writing this chapter...
> 
> Enjoy >:)

**-Castiel-**

Sam’s 18th Birthday was tomorrow and Castiel was excited, not just because he had never been invited to a friend’s birthday party before, but also because Sam and Gabriel were planning to finally admit their relationship to Michael, John and Mary.

They were going to be strategic about it though. They didn’t want to do it on Sam’s birthday and risk spoiling it with Michael ‘burning Gabriel at the stake’ and Sam’s family disappointed in their son. Although Castiel doubted that Sam’s family would be disappointed in Sam or Gabriel.

“It will be alright Gabriel. I’m sure they will accept you just as you are. Maybe more.” Castiel comforted his older brother who was hyperventilating in anxiety.

“You don’t know that Cassie! So far, everyone thought that you and Sam were together and when they see me- they’ll probably wonder why Sam lied. In fact they’ll probably be so shocked, they wouldn’t believe that Sam swapped you for me! Oh god Cassie I’m freaking out!” Castiel rubbed Gabriel’s back to console him.

“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that about yourself. You are a wonderful person Gabriel despite at times when you drive me insane. Any person would be lucky to have you. And that lucky person just happens to be my best friend.” Castiel wondered how Sam and Gabriel got so lucky and found each other.

“Aw you’re so sweet Cassie-poo but nobody is as nice as you. Therefore, I’m screwed. I should just end it with Sam and spare both families the shame!” Gabriel grabbed his phone and Castiel stopped him.

“Gabriel are you insane? You are not about to break-up with Sam just because you are insecure about yourself! Also, I would never allow you to break up with Sam over the phone. Even I know how cowardly that would be.” Castiel snatched Gabriel’s phone and his older brother whined.

“You just don’t understand Castiel! You don’t know how much pressure I am in right now!” Gabriel cried and Castiel stared at empty space.

“Maybe I don’t. But I can only imagine how difficult it is to believe in yourself when it comes to relationships. It takes a lot of courage to stand up for your feelings when you’re so scared of being rejected by others. Especially by the people closest to the one you love. It makes you think that you’re not worth their time, or anyone’s. So it makes you think that you’re better off alone than face the risk of getting rejected.” Castiel said and Gabriel’s expression was dumbfounded.

“Jeez Cassie, when did you learn how to talk like that?” Gabriel asked and Castiel blushed in embarrassment.

“I just listen and look at things carefully. Nothing more.” Was what Gadreel said before and thankfully Castiel remembered.

Gabriel didn’t look convinced.

“Is there something you’re not telling me Castiel? Something so important that turned you into a love guru?” Gabriel questioned and Castiel shook his head.

“I knew it! You’re secretly in love with Sam and you’re too chicken to admit it!” Gabriel accused and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Gabriel don’t be ridiculous.”

“I should’ve known! You’re just biding time before you steal my Samsquatch!” Gabriel hissed and Castiel sighed in defeat.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Castiel turned away and Gabriel continued to yell at him.

“Get back here Castiel! Face me and we’ll duel to the death! I’m not gonna give Sam up without a fight!”

Castiel slammed his bedroom door at Gabriel’s face.

***

 

On Sam’s birthday party, Castiel, Gabriel and even Michael was invited. All three of them bought Sam a present and spared no expense for the younger Winchester. They handed the presents to Mary while Michael went to the kitchen to help prepare the food on the table. It was the first time that Gabriel was properly introduced to Sam’s parents.

Mary loved him instantly but John did not.  There was some tension between John and Gabriel but they kept it at bay, just for the occasion. Michael gladly helped Mary while Castiel approached Dean.

They engaged in small talk but Castiel felt like Dean was slightly ‘off’. When he asked about it Dean just said he was tired.

“That your present for Sam?” Dean asked and pointed at a box wrapped in blue paper and tied with a black ribbon. Castiel nodded. “What’d you get him?” Dean continued.

“Nothing much. Just a book on angels and a book on Latin because Sam wanted to learn the language.” Dean nodded along.

“Oh I see. Funny how you give him a book on things that don’t exist and on a dead language that nobody uses anymore. Kind of pretentious and useless don’t you think?” Dean blatantly said and looked away instantly.

Castiel nodded but he tried not to overthink the bitterness in Dean’s tone.

More of Dean’s family friends entered and Dean greeted them. One of them was named Bobby, which the Winchester brothers claimed as his second father. The two women with him were Ellen and her daughter Jo. Jo was Castiel’s age and seemed fond of Dean.

Castiel tried not to pay too much attention on her and Dean’s interactions.

It was the first time Castiel ever attended a friend’s birthday party and he must say that he liked Sam’s family. They were very nice, protective of Sam but evidently cared deeply for his best friend.

When Bobby and Ellen heard that Castiel and Sam were _together_ , they cornered him and asked questions.

It was an interrogation.

Castiel answered all their questions to the best of this abilities and Ellen turned around to John.

“I like this boy John, he’ll be a good son-in-law.” Ellen yelled out and John and Mary laughed.

Gabriel darted Castiel a look of worry and Castiel returned it with a reassuring look.

“Sam’s like a son to me and Ellen. Just so you know, Ellen is the best shot in our neighborhood and I work for a hunter’s intelligence network that don’t only hunt animals.” Bobby smiled but his eyes weren’t.

“I should say the same about Sam.” Michael interrupted and he emanated a threatening aura.

Jo diffused the tension and offered a game of poker. John, Bobby, Ellen, Gabriel, Dean and Castiel joined.

Michael helped Mary clean up because he didn’t like gambling but Castiel knew it reminded him of Luke.

Castiel didn’t know how to play at first but he learned fast. Eventually they were playing for real.

Everyone folded except for Dean and Castiel. Bobby, Ellen and John grumbled while Gabriel rooted for Castiel to win.

Dean was determined to win but lost. Castiel took the win and John, Bobby and Ellen swore never to play against Castiel ever again.

Jo congratulated him and spent the rest of the night talking to him. Castiel removed all presumptions about her. She even denied having any feelings toward Dean because she saw him as an older brother. Plus her mother, Ellen, would stick something in Dean ‘where the sun don’t shine’.

Castiel was relieved and lost sight of Dean for a few minutes.

After Mary broke the champagne, Dean returned and he was talking to Michael. They looked like they were bickering but Castiel couldn’t leave Jo mid-conversation.

When Gabriel got too drunk, Castiel escorted him outside while Michael apologized to everyone. Sam seemed concerned but Castiel gave him a re-assuring look.

With one more ‘Happy Birthday’, Castiel and Michael dragged Gabriel back home.

It was Castiel’s first birthday party and he wasn’t disappointed.

***

 

Castiel tried not to overthink Dean’s mood on Sam’s birthday party. It reminded on how Dean was like before the pie incident and Castiel wondered what he did to cause Dean to act differently toward him.

He didn’t recall giving any pies lately or saying anything untoward Sam’s brother. However he had a sickening gut feeling about this and it was too distracting to ignore.

Sam was calling his phone.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel answered.

**Sam: Oh hey Cas! Glad you answered I’m just sort of freaking out at the moment.**

Castiel nodded. “What seems to be the matter?” he asked.

**Sam: I was going through my presents and I couldn’t find yours. I looked for your card and couldn’t find it either. I asked Gabriel but he was sure that he was carrying yours along with his present and Michael’s. Did you move it somewhere?**

Castiel’s brow furrowed. He remembered bringing the present and he was certain that they handed their presents to Mary.

“I don’t believe so. I remember giving it to Mary when we arrived.” Worry prickled Castiel’s neck.

**Sam: Yeah I asked mom and she remembered there were three boxes. What did yours look like again?**

“It was wrapped in blue paper and tied with a black ribbon.” Castiel grew confused. He could’ve sworn that he saw his present.

**Sam: (To Mary) Mom! It was wrapped in blue paper and tied with a black ribbon.** Thenthey were murmuring in the background.

**Sam: Cas, she said that she remembered seeing it but we couldn’t find it anywhere. Maybe we’ll try looking again. I’m sure it’ll turn up eventually.**

Castiel stared into empty space for a moment. He tried to make sense on what was happening.

**Sam: Cas?**

He snapped out of it. “Yes Sam?”

**Sam: Don’t worry about it. I’m sure someone must’ve accidentally moved it. Or it’s under the couch. We’ll definitely find it.** Castiel didn’t feel convinced.

“I see. Please let me know if you find it.” Castiel replied. **Sam: I will Cas. See ya later!** The call ended. Castiel shook his head and thought about his present in frustration.

_‘That your present?’_ A voice flickered in his mind that sounded too familiar.

_‘Kind of pretentious and useless don’t you think?_ ’ There was only one person running through Castiel’s mind.

It was Dean.

***

It wasn’t difficult to tie the pieces of the puzzle together but Castiel had to make sure that his assumptions were right. Though, he didn’t want them to be.

He texted Dean to meet him just a few blocks down his house and Sam’s. He needed to face Dean when he asked the questions that burned in his thoughts.

The Impala roared from the corner of the street and Dean parked it smoothly. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

His bow-legs carried him toward Castiel with a hint of vengeance.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said and Dean stopped just close enough.

“What’s this about?” Dean didn’t greet him and Castiel didn’t miss the anger in his tone.

“Sam called earlier and informed me that my present was misplaced.” Castiel said and Dean raised his eyebrow.

“Oh really? That was all the fuss about this morning? Kinda annoying way to wake me up.” Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel narrowed his.

“My condolences for your sleep.” Castiel sarcastically noted. “But I remembered bringing my present and the last time I noticed it was when I pointed it out to you.” Dean shrugged and feigned ignorance.

“So? There were loads of people there. Why are you asking me? Anyone could’ve taken your damn present.” Dean defensively said.

Castiel’s nose flared. “I never said someone _took_ it, I said it was _misplaced_.” And he darted a glare at Dean.

They both exchanged glares at each other for a few seconds and Castiel felt a blanket of tension sweep over them. A smug smile formed on Dean’s face.

“Yeah you got me. I took your present.” Dean said with a grin on his face.

“Why would you do something like that?” Castiel was genuinely offended.

“Because I meant it when I said it was pretentious and useless. It deserved to be thrown in the trash can.” Dean smugly admitted and Castiel’s fists clenched.

“That’s what you said about my pie.” Castiel remarked and Dean laughed.

“Oh yeah! That piece of shit? I swear I got sick after eating it. Spend a good solid hour in the bathroom for something that definitely didn’t feel solid.” Dean scrunched his nose and waved a hand over his face.

“Thank God you didn’t make more. They would’ve been wasted. There are a lot of starving people out there and I bet they would rather die than take a bite out of your crappy pies!” Castiel lunged forward and threw a punch on Dean’s face.

He didn’t know what compelled him to do it. His fists were shaking and burning rage pumped through his veins.

“Nice right hook. Always knew were a wolf in lamb skin and amongst other things…” Dean cracked his neck.

“I don’t care what you think about me. I don’t even know what I did to make you act like a total assbutt!” Castiel bit back and Dean chuckled.

“Assbutt really? That the best you got?” Dean asked and Castiel didn’t let it sting.

“No, but I’m not going to stay here and stoop to your level. I’ve spent years dealing with the likes of you and you’re all the same. Just lowlifes who have too much time in their hands and find amusement in hurting others.” Castiel spat and turned to walk the other way.

An arm pulled him back.

“Don’t you fucking dare think you’re above me you asshat!” Dean cursed and Castiel resisted the bruising hold. “You have no right to fucking judge me!”

Castiel broke Dean’s grip and ignored the pain in his arm.

“It’s the truth! You’re an ass-hole but if you cannot comprehend that then you’re no better than a brute who doesn’t think before it acts!” Castiel barked out and Dean punched him in the face.

Blood spluttered on the grass. Castiel found himself lying on the grass with his elbow supporting him up. Dean dropped to his knees.

“You think you’re better than me? I may have been an asshole but at least I’m more honest about it!” Dean pulled Castiel by the collar of his shirt.

“I can’t believe you’re actually that much of a douche bag! You really think that you’re some sort of saint when in fact, you’ve been lying to me and Sam this whole fucking time!” Dean’s nose flared and Castiel couldn’t breathe from the tightness of his shirt.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know! I know about the lying Cas! I know about you screwing around with some rich douche bag! You’re all the same! All of you think that it’s okay to cheat on others and use them for your fucking amusement! Well guess what? Sammy’s a good kid and he deserves better than that! He deserves better than someone like you! You’re all scum of the earth!” Dean brutally shook Cas.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Cas gurgled as he tried to breath.

“Shut the fuck up! You’re nothing but a compulsive liar! All you do is lie over and over and I’m sick of it! You make me sick!” Tears started to form on Dean’s eyes.

“You stay the fuck away from Sam! Just stay the fuck away from us all!” Dean threw Castiel’s head back on the grass.

The last few things that Castiel could see was the blue sky behind the clouds. When he tried to get up the last thing he heard was a car door slamming shut and the Impala roaring into the streets.

Castiel turned his head to see the vehicle drive pass but he wasn’t so sure.

There was rain in his eyes but the sky was perfectly blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM Whatcha Say? that you only meant well...
> 
> But seriously, what do you think?
> 
> To those who have seen Season 10.22 of SPN. The last scene of that episode best describes the end of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10- Brother's Keeper (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam have a confession to make.
> 
> Michael is a psychopath with a firearms collection that is enough to supply a small army.
> 
> Castiel needs a new door.
> 
> Just another typical day in the Novak household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title of the chapter is kind of cheesy and based on the last episode of Supernatural Season 10. But I thought it was only logical due to the Chapter's concept and the fact that last chapter had Cas beaten to a pulp. Just like episode 10.22
> 
> Yes there is a Part 2!
> 
> I've been updating a lot and my brain is exhausted. I'm gonna give it a rest unless I start itching to write more.

- **Castiel-**

He ran straight back home and to his luck, Michael was home.

“Castiel what happened to your face? Are you alright?” Michael asked and tried to grab him.

“Michael please! Leave me ALONE!” Castiel ran to his room and slammed the door on Michael’s face.

“Castiel- CASTIEL! Open the door! Why are you bleeding? Castiel!” Michael knocked and knocked and knocked but Castiel just slid his back on the door’s surface until he was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees.

He continued crying and ignored Michael or anyone for that matter.

He just wanted to be alone.

***

 

**-Sam-**

“So are you telling us, that you and Gabriel have been together this whole time?” dad asked and Sam nodded with Gabriel in synchronize.

“I can’t believe this…” dad leaned back on the couch of his living room.

“Dad…” Sam pleaded with his eyes and Gabriel gripped his hand tighter.

“I’m so glad for both of you!” Mom exclaimed in excitement.

“You’re kidding? Mary, Sam has been sneaking around with an older guy for months and didn’t tell us!” dad said but mom ignored him.

“Actually, I’ve known for a while.” Mom said and dad looked betrayed.

“What the hell? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“Seriously John, you’ve always been dense in these sort of things. I wanted Sammy to tell me.” Mom leaned over and rubbed Sam’s knee.

“So that’s it? You’re not mad?” Sam asked and mom and dad responded at the same time. “Yes/No!”

“John!” mom turned to dad.

“What? Do you expect me to just let this slide? Sam’s been lying to us when we- well I thought Castiel was with him!” dad remarked.

“Please! Sam doesn’t look at Castiel the way he looks at Gabriel! And besides, someone else likes Castiel-,” mom stopped and dad raised his brow.

“What was that?” he asked with his demanding voice.

“Nothing! It was nothing John! Just give Gabriel your blessing. Sam is in good hands and I don’t think you really have a say on who your sons fall in love with.” Mom stopped and dad darted a questioning look.

Dad sighed and turned to Gabriel.

“Well there’s nothing I can do. It seems like everyone can do whatever they want in this house and not tell me!” dad spitefully said and went to the kitchen. Mom sighed and shook her head.

“Now you know where your brother gets it Sam.” Sam nodded and mom turned to Gabriel. “Gabriel, you are more than welcome to be a part of our family. You have our blessing.”

Gabriel brightened up. “Thank you so much Mrs. Winchester! I promise to take care of your son!”

Mom laughed. “Please! Call me Mary! Or mom! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to console my melodramatic husband.” Mom stood up and left them a smile.

Sam grinned then turned to his boyfriend. “Well that turned out great! Don’t you think?”

Gabriel went flaccid on his side. Relief spread on his face. “I’ve never been more nervous in my entire life!” Gabriel said and Sam kissed him on the cheek.

“You were so courageous. I’m so proud of you!” Sam said and Gabriel blushed.

“I’m proud of you!” Gabriel kissed him on the lips.

“I love you.” Sam said and Gabriel flushed.

“You’ve never said that before.” The shorter man commented.

“You don’t like it?” Sam asked and Gabriel gave him a ‘what the hell’ look. “Hell no! I love it! And I love you too!” Gabriel kissed Sam furiously on the lips.

“Well Michael’s left.” Gabriel said and Sam shook his head. “Don’t forget Dean. Speaking of which, where the hell is he?” Sam looked around.

“I’ll go home and check to see if Michael is doing anything this afternoon. You go look for your brother and call me.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded.

Sam could actually relate to the saying: ‘the truth will set you free’ because that’s what he felt at that moment.

***

**-Gabriel-**

When Gabriel got home, he was quite nervous but at the same time relieved. He felt confident that everything was gonna be alright since Sam’s parents approved of him. Well sort of approved but that’s not the point, he was more confident to face Michael now.

Just remembered Sam’s ‘I love you’ and it was enough to give him courage.

He called for Michael and nobody responded. He peered into the kitchen to find numerous firearms and weapons displayed on the table and the kitchen counter.

“What the hell?” Gabriel noticed his older brother cleaning a magnum knife. “What the hell is all this?” Gabriel asked and Michael darted him a look.

“Earlier today, Castiel went home crying with a bloody lip. When I asked him what happened he wouldn’t answer and locked himself in his room. So I made some assumptions.” Michael placed the knife down and loaded a .45.

Gabriel swallowed. “What assumptions?”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “It’s hard to believe but it would seem that Sam has hurt our baby brother Gabriel. There is no crime greater and the punishment is just. Pray that he runs far Gabriel. Very far because I will not stop until I’m standing next to Sam Winchester’s corpse.” There was a darkness in Michael’s eyes that sent chills in Gabriel’s spine.

“Wait! Hold on! You think Sam hurt Castiel?” Gabriel said but Michael ignored him.

“It was such a shame. I was starting to grow fond of the boy but he disappointed me for the first and last time.” Michael loaded a duffel bag.

“Wait a sec! Jesus Michael you can’t walk around with firearms! You’ll get arrested!” Michael just gave Gabriel a ‘what the hell’ look and proceeded walking to the front door.

“Michael wait! There must be some mistake! Sam couldn’t have possibly hurt Castiel!” Gabriel pulled his brother and was darted glare in return.

“I have no time for your games Gabriel. You either help me avenge Castiel’s honor or stay here. I care not!” Michael hissed and Gabriel couldn’t find another choice.

“Sam didn’t do it. He didn’t hurt Castiel.” But Michael kept walking. “Sam and I are together.” Michael stopped.

Gabriel sighed.

“Say that again?” Michael demanded.

“I said: Sam and I are together. We’ve been together for a while and he was with me the entire morning. He couldn’t possibly have hurt Castiel because he was never with Castiel to begin with.” Gabriel confessed and felt bad that he couldn’t wait for Sam.

“Are you telling the truth?” The light from outside the front door turned Michael into an ominous silhouette.

Gabriel nodded.

“Speak!” Michael demanded.

“Yes! Yes I am telling the truth!” Gabriel squealed and Michael loomed before him.

Gabriel shut his eyes to brace for the worse but Michael just wrapped him with his muscular arms.

“Mikey?” Gabriel asked and Michael sighed on his neck.

“You have grown so much since the incident with that woman. I never thought I’d ever see you fall in love again.” Michael muttered and Gabriel was very confused.

“Y-you’re- You’re not mad?” Gabriel asked and Michael held his shoulders.

“No I am not. I wanted nothing more than to see you finally move on and be happy. All those pointless nights searching for affection. I dare say, I was ashamed of how I handled your rebound period. I should’ve consoled you instead of letting others become responsible for your wellbeing.” Michael confessed and Gabriel nodded.

“Thanks? I guess? But seriously Mikey- you’re not mad that I didn’t tell you about Sam until now?” Gabriel asked again just to be sure.

“Positive. I admit that I’m a little shocked considering your taste in men didn’t match with him. However, I’m just happy for the two of you. At least now I only have to kill some other person who hurt Castiel.” Michael smiled and headed toward the door.

“Mikey wait! For god’s sakes don’t walk out that door! I don’t know why Cassie’s hurt but you can’t just solve everything through violence.”

Michael nodded in approval.

“Perhaps you’re right…”

***

 

**-Castiel-**

Castiel was drying his tears when he heard footsteps. There was a knock on the door.

“Castiel please open the door.” It was Michael.

“Please go away…” Castiel pleaded and proceeded to dry his tears.

“Cassie please open the door or Mikey will have to break it down.” Gabriel’s voice was behind the door.

“Just please go. I want to be alone!” Castiel cried out and heard some muffled voices.

The shadow of Michael and Gabriel’s footsteps moved under the door and disappeared. Then there was silence.

Castiel sniffled and tapped his bloodied lip with a finger.

BAM!

His bedroom door slammed open. Cracked splinters flew across the room and it made Castiel jump.

Michael shifted his shoulders and Castiel heard some bones crack. His eldest brother walked into the room and Gabriel followed behind.

“I did knock.” Michael commented. “I’d get the keys but I have no patience for that right now.” Michael bit out and Gabriel cursed.

“Jesus Mikey! You could’ve been less brutal to the door.” Gabriel said and Castiel just glared at them. He tried to cover his mouth so that they couldn’t see.

“Now we shall speak.” Michael stated.

***

 

“I’m going to kill him!” Gabriel stomped his foot and punched the wall. Castiel kept some ice on his lip while Michael stood by the wall with his arms crossed.

“Please don’t.” Castiel pleaded and Gabriel snapped a look at him.

“Please don’t? please- Castiel are you listening to yourself? You’re lip is busted and I haven’t seen you cry since 8th Grade and now you’re telling me to spare Dean Winchester? You’ve got to be kidding! I should have him killed over a hundred times!” Gabriel’s nose flared.

“It was a misunderstanding on my part. I should have told him the truth instead of lie to him time and again.” Castiel winced at the pain of his lip.

Gabriel’s mouth was agape. “Are you freaking serious? Michael are you hearing this?”

Michael nodded. “Yes I heard.”

Gabriel walked closer. “How can you say that when he was the one who accused you of cheating on Sam when you were never in a relationship with him? You’ve done nothing but be nice to the son-of-a-bitch, think about his wellbeing and protect his brother for him!” Gabriel hissed at Castiel.

“That may be true but I still lied to him. I lied for you and Sam. This is the punishment for my sins.” Castiel said and Gabriel rolled his eyes in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this! You must’ve hit your head on a wall because you’re actually blaming yourself for this when it should be Dean who deserves a swollen lip. Tell him Michael!” Gabriel turned to their eldest brother.

Michael left the wall and sat on Castiel’s bed.

“Castiel, the truth is- you are at fault.” Gabriel whined but Michael ignored him. “But only for the lying part. You never intended this to go out of hand.” Michael proceeded and darted Gabriel a look to shut him up.

“I understand where Dean is coming from. I would do the same as he did if I found out that your boyfriend was cheating on you. Perhaps I would do much worse. I’m surprised he didn’t.” Michael said and Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a concerned look.

“If Gabriel didn’t confess the truth, by now I would’ve put a bullet in Sam Winchester’s skull but that was not the case.” Michael gave a wondering look for just a moment.

“My point is, Dean did what he had to do because he was protecting his brother and also because he was jealous.” Michael added and Gabriel and Castiel’s mouth went agape.

“What did you say?” Gabriel asked and Castiel was about to ask the same thing.

“You both heard me. He was jealous of Sam because he has feelings for Castiel.” Michael nonchalantly said.

Gabriel laughed. “Wait for just a second Mikey. You know this isn’t funny.”

“I wasn’t joking.” Michael sneered.

“For real? Dean? He likes Castiel?” Gabriel said in disbelief and turned to look at Castiel.

“Yes. That is what I had just said.” Michael repeated.

Gabriel slumped on Castiel’s study desk.

“Well fuck me. That explains a lot.” Gabriel said and Michael shook his head.

“Language! And yes it does explain a lot. I’m surprised you didn’t pick that up earlier Gabriel but I guess you were too busy secretly fawning over Sam to notice.” Michael added and Gabriel rolled his eyes defensively.

“Then I guess we do nothing? Just leave Dean alone because he likes Cassie?” Gabriel said and Michael shook his head.

“I did not say that. He let his feelings get the better of him which consequently hurt Castiel. He must be put to justice.” Michael casually said and went to the door.

“Wait Michael please don’t touch him!” Castiel cried out.

“I beg you differ Castiel but he _hurt_ you. He made you _bleed_. I have done far worse to others for far lesser sins.” Michael noted and Gabriel turned to Castiel and gave a mortified expression.

“Please Michael! Don’t hurt him! He didn’t know! He wouldn’t do anything if he did.” Castiel begged and it stopped Michael again.

“Am I to just stand idly by and let him believe what he thinks?” Michael questioned. “He is not righteous Castiel, he was blind and ignorant. He didn’t take a moment to assess the situation carefully before jumping into conclusions. If he doesn’t know the truth then I’ll beat it to him. Until it registers in his thick skull.”

Castiel was scared. Even though Michael was caring for him, he was too caring. Dean would be hurt.

“Please don’t hurt him! I have feelings for him!” Castiel cried out and Gabriel gave him a stunned expression.

It stopped Michael at least.

“Noooo! Seriously? That’s really messed up. Well not as messed up as your face.” Gabriel joked and Castiel glared at him.

Michael turned around and gave him a disappointed look.

“You would have Dean spared because you care for him?” Michael asked.

Castiel bowed his head. “Despite everything else, Dean’s heart was true. As you said, he merely did what any caring brother would do. Shouldn’t that be enough reason to leave him be?” he pleaded Michael with his eyes.

Michael sighed and shook his head in frustration.

“Very well. I’ll stow the armory away. Dean will be left untouched.”

“But-,” Gabriel protested.

“Untouched!” Michael commanded.

Castiel sighed in relief while Gabriel whined in irritation.

“You’re both hopeless!” Gabriel threw his arms up in surrender.

Michael promised to repair Castiel’s door, for now Castiel was finally left in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all want Dean beaten to a pulp?
> 
> I'm not sure if I should write him getting beaten up by someone- may it be Michael, Gabriel or whoever. Just someone!
> 
> Who felt sorry for Cas? I know I did- but do I really?


	11. Chapter 11- Brother's Keeper (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets an anonymous phone call.  
> Michael has the justice system on his side and Gabriel has bail money. 
> 
> Alfie (Samandriel) doesn't have perfect teeth anymore and nearly lost Gadreel. 
> 
> Oh not to mention, Dean goes to prison...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is what everyone's been waiting for. Kinda had to happen eventually.
> 
> Inspired by the last scene of Episode 23 of Supernatural Season 10- "Brother's Keeper"
> 
> I condone violence against Samandriel- he's so fucking adorable! I just wanna dunk him in my coffee!

**-Dean-**

Of course Dean cried in the Impala after he beat Cas up. Not surprisingly, Dean hated himself. For so many reasons too, Dean was crushed by Cas betraying Sammy and furthermore, broken by the fact that Cas could do such a thing.

He’d already created a perfect image of Cas in his head and it just didn’t make sense that Cas cheated. Of all people Cas wouldn’t cheat on Sam and worse, lie about it to Dean after everything.

The pie, the talk, all of it.

As much as he was pissed off about everything, he was more pissed with how he handled things. He should’ve been more rational.

_‘No better than a brute who doesn’t think before it acts!’_

_‘Lowlifes who have too much time in their hands and find amusement in hurting others!’_

Cas’ words scathed Dean from the core and it wasn’t fair. Cas had no right to call him those things! Dean was no _lowlife_ or a _brute!_

He parked the Impala and walked into a mart to get what he desperately needed: pie and whiskey.

On his way out of the mart, he saw someone.

The douche bag with perfect smile. It was the same guy who Cas was having an affair with.

A train of wild imaginations ran through his head. Images of Cas in compromising positions and in the arms of that douche bag!

Dean dropped everything and made his way to the guy.

He had perfect hair and a pretty face. No wonder Cas was having an affair with him.

“Hi there!” the guy greeted him with that perfect smile and Dean didn’t spare a second to plant his fist on the douche bag’s face.

***

 

**-Sam-**

Try as he might, Sam couldn’t find his brother anywhere and he called him several times. He even called Benny and Bobby but they didn’t know where he was.

Then Gabriel was calling him.

“Hello babe.” Sam said.

**Gabriel: Sam! Thank god you finally answered! I couldn’t reach you! Where the hell have you been?**

Sam furrowed his brow. “I was looking for Dean and I can’t find him-,”

**Gabriel: Listen Sammy! I need you to come over! It’s about Cas and Dean. It’s urgent!**

Sam nodded. “Okay yeah sure…is everything alright?”

**Gabriel: Just hurry!**

Then the line ended.

***

 

“Oh my god Cas…I’m so sorry…” Sam said as he and Gabriel stood in Gabriel’s living room. “I need to see him!” Sam said and Gabriel pulled him back.

“No wait! Cas wants to be alone right now!” Gabe pleaded.

“Gabe he’s my best friend and this is all my fault! I should never have made him lie for us!” Sam protested.

“That is quite true Samuel.” A voice echoed from the corridors.

“None of this would’ve happened if both of you did not involve Castiel. I may not mind you being in a relationship with Gabriel however I fail to deem you fit to be friends with Castiel.” Michael glared at Sam.

Gabe got in between them both.

“Let’s put the macho display away for now Michael. We need to think of a solution to this problem!” Gabriel whined and Michael crossed his arms.

“My only concern is keeping Castiel safe. Safe from the Winchester brothers.” Michael turned to Sam. “This problem started because of your failure to communicate with your older brother. Your selfishness resulted in having Castiel’s feelings hurt, not to mention his face.”

Sam gave Michael a confused look but the taller man continued.

“As Castiel’s oldest brother, I will see to it that you and your brother never lay a finger on him again.”

“But-,” Sam protested.

“I have made up my mind! Do not **test** me _Sam Winchester_. I do not mind your relationship with Gabriel but do not give me a reason not to be. That is all.” Then Michael disappeared somewhere in the house.

Gabriel rubbed Sam’s back. “I’m so sorry about that Sam. Michael really means well. He’s just mad and wants to take it out on someone. He’ll cool down eventually.” Gabriel consoled him.

“Gabe I don’t know what to do. If Michael meant what he said, it meant that I’m banned to see Cas.” Sam stated in concern.

“I’m sure he was just lost in the heat of the moment…I think…” Gabriel didn’t look so sure.

Sam groaned in frustration.

“Oh my god I don’t know what to do! I don’t understand why Dean would go that far! I know he’s very overprotective but if he thought Cas was cheating on me, why didn’t he just say something?” Sam shook his head and Gabriel winced.

“Well I might’ve left a tiny detail regarding the misunderstanding.” Sam turned to his boyfriend.

Gabriel sighed in annoyance. “Look the reason why your bro went that far was because he was jealous. He was **jealous** of _you_.”

Sam gave him a confused bitch face. “What are you talking about?”

“Dean’s got the hots for Cassie! That’s why he was jealous and that’s why he was so pissed off when he thought Cassie was cheating on you…” Gabe admitted and Sam threw the biggest bitch-face of the day so far.

“I knew it! I knew he was into Cas!” Sam pointed out and Gabriel gave him a bitch face.

“How the hell does everyone know this but me?” Gabe asked and Sam shook his head.

“Well firstly it was a hunch. Actually, now that I think about it, I should’ve seen this coming. I know Dean. He’d do anything just to protect those he loves but at the same time, he’s not very good at expressing it.” Sam said and Gabriel pouted.

“Probably _got_ it from your **dad**.” Gabe remarked and Sam gave him a bitch face.

“Anyway- we gotta find Dean and explain this to him.” Sam said then his phone started ringing.

It was _anonymous_.

“Hello?” Sam asked.

**Anonymous: Hey Sammy, this is Dean.**

Sam sighed in relief. “Dean! Thank god you called! I’ve been trying to call you! Where the hell have you been?”

**Dean: Yeah about that. I need you to come down to the station. I’ve been arrested and I need someone to help get me out.**

“You’ve been what?” Sam blurted out. “What the hell did you do?”

**Dean: I got arrested for assault. Look could you just come down? I just really need some help right now and I don’t wanna call mom and dad.**

Sam sighed in frustration. “Fine. Don’t go anywhere! We’ll be there shortly.”

**Dean: How the hell am I supposed to go anywhere and wait- ‘we?’ who are you-,**

Sam ended the call.

Gabriel looked at him with concern while he sighed.

“What happened to Dean?” Gabe asked.

“He’s been arrested for assault. I need to come down to the station to bail him out.” Gabe raised an eyebrow.

“What the hell? Arrested?” Gabe was dumbfounded.

“This is all my fault. I should’ve-,” Sam moaned and Gabriel clasped his shoulder.

“No don’t even try blaming yourself for this! Money’s not an issue, I’ve got more than enough. Michael’s a lawyer and he knows the judge. We both did this. We both messed up. You’re not facing this alone.” Gabe stared into his eyes with support.

“Thanks babe. I don’t what know what I’d do without you.” Sam said and kissed Gabe on the lips.

“Well I love you, isn’t this the point of being in a relationship? Through thick and thin?” Gabe said and Sam chuckled.

“I think so.” Sam replied.

“Well let’s go! I’ll drive.” Gabe said and Sam stopped him.

“Wait! Don’t we need a lawyer or something?” Sam asked and Gabriel winced.

“I don’t think we should tell Michael about this right now. He’s still pissed and I have feeing he’d leave your brother to rot in prison instead of help him.”

Sam nodded in fear.

“You’re right. Just try and bail him out for now.”

And they were off.

***

**-Dean-**

Dean’s been behind the bars for about half an hour since he called Sam. The douche bag- Alfie or something? Was with his boyfriend and Dean didn’t see him. All he saw was a really tall guy dragging him away from Alfie who did not have so perfect teeth anymore.

The taller guy- Gadreel was it? Was shouting at him but Dean didn’t care- he just had to hit Alfie and blurted out that he was cheating on Gadreel.

The cops just happened to be in the area, handcuffed Dean and took him to the station.

Alfie and Gadreel were also in the station bickering when Dean passed them by. They were arguing about the cheating and Dean just gave them a smirk. Alfie tried to grab him but the police officers pulled him away.

When they closed the bars to his cell, Dean didn’t immediately call Sam. He just sat there and smirked, contemplating on how much he could fuck up in a day. Apparently a lot.

***

 

Sam arrived and bailed him out. Dean couldn’t find Alfie or Gadreel anywhere.

“Dean what the hell is the matter with you?” Sam shouted at him but Dean didn’t listen. He just wanted to get out of there and go home.

It’s been a long day.

“Can we go?” Dean asked and Sam threw him a bitch face.

Sam walked out of the station and Dean followed from behind. Why would Sam be pissed at him? He defended Sam’s honor!

Plus he not only took care of one liar but two in one day! Dean was still waiting for his Nobel Peace Prize.

Instead he saw Gabriel outside the station.

“Hey Dean! What’s it like being in the joint? Did you drop the soap?” Gabe snickered but Sam darted a bitch face at him.

“Gabe now’s not the time!” Sam said and Gabe went into the car.

Dean was about to open the passenger seat when Sam stopped him.

“Oh no you don’t! We need to talk!” Sam hissed and Dean threw his head back.

So much for a Nobel Peace Prize. Apparently he’s getting the biggest asshole of the year award.

Sam dragged him behind the station for some privacy.

“Dean I need you to listen carefully.” Sam looked at him in the eye.

“C’mon Sammy, I’m tired. I just wanna go home-,”

“No Dean! We’re gonna talk about this whether you like it or not. So just shut up and listen!” Sam barked and Dean rolled his eyes.

“I know about what you did to Cas and I know why you assaulted the other guy.” Sam said and Dean nodded.

“Oh great! Now you know! Can we just go home now? If this is your way of saying thanks then it’s a crappy way of showing it.” Dean sarcastically noted.

“Dean what are you talking about?” Sam threw another bitch face.

“Jesus Sam! Really? After all I did for you? This is the _thanks_ I get?” Dean’s blood boiled.

“Hold on-,” Sam tried to interrupt but Dean wouldn’t let him.

“No you shut the hell up! I’ve been throwing punches to people’s faces to protect your dignity! If you rather take Castiel’s side after this then I don’t wanna hear it! I’m not sorry for doing my job. For protecting my baby brother from low-lives who think they can just walk all over us! I’m not gonna take it Sam! Over my dead body!” Then Sam punched him in the face.

Dean spat blood then he lunged forward to return Sam a favor. His baby brother flew to the wall.

It felt painful. After all this time, Sam had the nerve to punch him when Dean’s done everything for him.

“Dean what the fuck! Don’t touch Sam!” Gabe came out of nowhere and pinned Dean to the wall.

Sam got up and pulled Gabriel away.

“Fuck off Gabe! This is a family matter!” Dean cursed.

“The hell it is! Sam’s my boyfriend!” Gabriel shouted and Dean froze.

What. Did. He. Say?

“What was that?” Dean asked and he sounded like dad.

“You heard me! Sam’s my boyfriend and I won’t let you touch him!” Gabriel’s nose flared and Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“No that can’t be right…”

Sam got in between. “Dean that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. Gabe and I are together. We’ve been together for a while now. Ever since I’ve known Cas.” Sam glanced at Gabriel.

“We were too scared to tell anyone because I wasn’t old enough and I knew you were over-protective. So we lied but Cas found out. We begged Cas not to tell anyone because we wanted to wait for the right time.”

Dean tried to look for deception in Sam’s face. To his dismay, he couldn’t find any.

“And everyone already thought that I was dating Cas so in order to avoid suspicion, Cas pretended to be with me so I can date Gabriel. Cas was never in a relationship with anybody to begin with. I was.” Gabriel walked to Sam’s side and joined their hands together.

Dean gazed at their hands in despair.

“When you thought Cas was lying, he was actually lying for my sake.” Sam admitted and Dean’s heart dropped.

“But what about the guy? He kissed Cas-he was-,” Dean babbled and Gabriel sighed.

“The guy who you saw today, Alfie, he’s in the lower grade and he looks up to Cas. He’s in a relationship with Gadreel and they’ve been together for years. Cas was the one who brought them together.” Gabriel confessed and chills ran through Dean’s spine.

“Dean, this wouldn’t have happened if we told you sooner. Or at least not get Cas involved. We’re very sorry. We truly are.  You don’t have to protect my dignity, I can take care of myself.” Sam pleaded.

“And so will I.” Gabriel blurted out. “I’ll take care of your baby bro.”

Dean shook his head and tried to make sense of everything. Gabe and Sam were together and Cas was never with Sam. And he-

He hurt Cas.

“I wanna go home.” He said and Sam tried to grab his attention.

“Dean?”

“I said I wanna go home!” Sam and Gabe didn’t resist. They just followed Dean to the car and drove back home.

They drove in silence while Dean sat at the back. He noticed Sam glanced from the rearview mirror but he didn’t look back. He just stared into empty space and felt terrible.

Terrible didn’t even begin to compare to what he felt.

When they got home. Gabe drove off and Dean walked right ahead inside while Sam followed.

He locked himself in his room and ignored Sam.

He just wanted to be alone.

That’s all he wanted.

And to say sorry. He truly was.

‘I’m so sorry Cas.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you satisfied with Dean getting beaten up?
> 
> Should he endure more punishment?
> 
> You can all still vote for him to get beaten up!
> 
> I dunno if I'm being too meta- but if we contrast this chapter with the previous one, there was an inversion.  
> While Castiel desired to be alone and lock himself away- his door was broken down.
> 
> On the other hand, Dean was out and about- but he was imprisoned against his will. Or did he want to be locked away?
> 
> The question is- who is more imprisoned out of Dean and Cas?  
> Cas thinks he's guilty of the lies but Dean feels regret for the assaults. 
> 
> Bah I need to stop!


	12. Chapter 12- Blood is thicker than water but a hug links two souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary had an experimental phase. John doesn't expect a daughter-in-law anymore.  
> Sam never wanted to witness a particular side of his parents.
> 
> Michael declared his terms. 
> 
> Dean and Castiel both need a hug. Or they just need to hug each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for not updating so soon! had to submit an assignment.
> 
> Now if you think that things couldn't get any worse- WELL YOU'RE WRONG!
> 
> This part of the plot went beyond my control and initial planning but I must say- it fit perfectly well.
> 
> Headcanon- Mary Campbell was badass, fun and rebellious. Spent some time experimenting before meeting daddy-issues John Winchester who loved her very much but secretly swung both ways and never experimented with anyone.

**-Sam-**

“Hey Cas!” Sam called and toward his best friend who was putting books away in his locker.

“Hello Sam.” Cas didn’t look so good. There were dark circles under his eyes and a reminder of what Dean did to him on his lips.

Sam tightly wrapped his arms around his best friend.

“I’m so sorry! God I can’t believe Dean would do something like this! I didn’t know he was messing with you. I’m very sorry…” Sam frowned but Cas just smiled at him.

“Do not worry about me. I was at fault too. I should have looked for better places to hide instead of giving Dean the wrong idea.” Cas confessed and Sam furiously shook his head.

“Don’t you dare- Don’t you even- Cas I can’t believe you’re blaming yourself for what happened!” Sam was offended.

“It is the truth. Any person would react just as Dean-,” Cas tried to protest.

“No! There’s no excuse for how Dean handled things. I’m still giving him shit for what happened and as for his reaction, it wasn’t sorely out of over-protectiveness! He was jealous because he likes-,” Sam stopped mid-sentence because Cas was pleading with his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that…”

Cas shrugged. “I forgive you. I do not want to expect things that will never happen. I do not wish to believe in lies any more and more importantly, make them.”

Sam scowled and groaned in frustration as he followed his best friend to his next class.

***

 

**-Dean-**

To say this week was the worst would be an understatement.

On Monday, Dean cleaned his teeth with whiskey and dirtied it with pie. The song ‘Heartbreaker’ was blaring in his headphones because he didn’t wanna listen to dad lecturing him on how disappointed he was. Mom wasn’t angry at him and checked on him from time to time.

On Tuesday, Bobby checked up on him. Dean couldn’t say or do much because he was too hungover. At least mom made some pie but it tasted salty from his tears.

On Wednesday, dad checked up on him. Told Dean he was sorry and that he was just shocked to hear Dean arrested. Dad wasn’t subtle about avoiding the subject of Cas. Mom begged him never to hurt Sam again, she said it would hurt himself more.

He cried in her arms for hours.

On Thursday, Dean apologized to his entire family. Everyone forgave him. Including Sam.

On Friday he got the courage to do something about it.

“I gotta set things right. What I did to Cas…was the worst but I’m not just gonna sit around and mope. I gotta fix it.” Dean said during breakfast and Sam smiled proudly.

“That’s great Dean! I knew you’d come around eventually.” Sam said in delight and mom placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m proud of you sweetie. I’m sure Castiel will learn to forgive you. He has a compassionate heart.” She said and Dean blushed.

“Yeah to be honest I’m freaking out…I’ve never apologized for being this much of a dick before. Actually, I don’t think I’ve been this much of a dick before…” Sam scowled at that.

“You’re such a dick to me all the time!” the little bitch sneered and mom told them to stop.

“Boys, I don’t want to hear fighting on the table.” She started to put the dishes away then turned to Dean. “Dean, I am sure Castiel will forgive you. All you need to do is be sincere. I guarantee that you’ll win his heart-,”

Dean’s eyes shoot wide open in panic.

“Mom what’re you talking about?” Dean asked nervously.

“I’m your mother Dean. I know who your real friends are before you do and in Cas’ case, I know that you two have been walking around each other for a while now.” Mom casually shook her head.

“The hell I am! I’m not walking around anything!” Dean blurted out and Sam chuckled.

“What?” he darted a look at his baby brother.

“It’s just that- who are you kidding Dean? We all know that you have feelings for Cas and it’s alright. You don’t have to deny it.” Sam shrugged and Dean threw him his own bitch face.

“Shut up you bitch! I am not in love with Cas!” Dean denied and mom darted him a look on the language.

“Who’s in love with Cas?” Oh God. It’s dad.

“Dean is.” Mom and Sam casually stated and Dean groaned.

Dad snapped to Dean’s direction. “You’re what now? No that can’t be right. Dean’s not interested in men!” dad exclaimed in shock.

“Honestly John, you’re observation skills are very poor. Dean has been pining over Sam’s classmate since the moment he laid eyes on him. It was so obvious, I thought even you would have picked it up.” Mom threw dad a bitch face.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Nobody ever tells me anything! Both our sons are gay and you didn’t think for a second to tell me?” dad yelled at mom but she didn’t seem bothered by it.

“Dad I’m not gay!” Dean protested but nobody seemed convinced.

“Oh as if I can trust anyone right now!  Nobody bothered to tell me that Sam was screwing around with a guy other than Cas until last week! Clearly I’m just not worth anyone’s time.” Dad was appalled and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Tell him Sam!” Dean demanded but Sam just shrugged.

“C’mon Dean, you’re pretty gay. I mean…for example there’s Dr. Sexy?” Sam gave a tilted bitch face.

“I don’t have a crush on Dr. Sexy! He’s just in a really good show!” Dean denied but Sam just rolled his eyes again.

“Well I’ll be! Dean’s crushing on Cas and a TV character!” dad pointed at Dean.  “Sam changed boyfriends and nobody bothered to tell me!” Dad pointed at Sam before turning to mom. “What’s next? Did you have a lesbian affair before we married?”

Mom blushed and sipped her tea in guilt.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” dad slumped on a chair in defeat.

“Please! It was before I met you John! As if you never entered that experimental stage! Sam may have skipped it but Dean didn’t-,” mom pointed her head toward Dean’s direction and dad’s mouth went agape.

“What was that?” dad asked and Dean leaned back on his seat.

“I never-,” Dean protested then mom interrupted him.

“I may be old Dean but not stupid. I knew you used to sneak out at night to meet people and they weren’t just girls.” Mom gave him a bitch face and Dean groaned in embarrassment.

Dad raised his hands. “I give up! I can’t trust anyone in this family! My sons won’t even tell me to forget about having a daughter-in-law.” He pointed at Sam and Dean. “And apparently my wife forgot to mention about her sexual exploits before she met me!” mom rolled her eyes at dad.

“Oh cry me a river John. You never bothered to ask about my previous relationships and you avoided the topic like a plague!” Mom crossed her arms.

“That’s because I never had anyone before you! Before us! You were my first and my last!” dad cried out and Dean felt like he was in a soap opera.

“That’s very sweet of you John but it’s not my fault that you never bothered to try…” mom held her hand out.

“Because I never wanted to! You’re the only one!” dad said out loud.

“That’s bullshit!” Dean had never heard mom swear before. Well never in front of him and Sam. “As if you never wanted to! Want me to list some names? Bobby? Bill Harvelle? Even Ellen would agree with me on it. Pastor Jim? Not very Christian thoughts during _mass_ John! How about Deacon? He’s had eyes on you since the Marines. Daniel Elkins? I’m sure the real reason why you both don’t talk anymore was not because you suspected he had feelings for you- which he did. But because deep down, you were scared that you felt the same. So don’t ever say that you never thought about it John. We’ve been together for decades and I expect you trust me just as much as I trust you.”

Dean and Sam were rendered speechless.

Dad cleared his throat. “You really don’t care about me looking at guys?”

“You’re a handsome fella and frankly, I’m not surprised. I’m your _beloved_ and your _wife_. Don’t ever think that I’d love you any less for not just swinging in one end of the pendulum.” Mom smiled and wrapped her arms around dad.

They kissed on the lips and Dean and Sam made a ‘blegh’ sound.  

“I’m your handsome fella.” And they kissed again while Dean and Sam groaned in frustration.

“That goes for you too Dean!” She snapped at Dean which made him jump to his feet.

“I won’t have you denying the person you care about, just because you’re scared of what your father or other people think! If you fell in love with Cas- guy or girl then it shouldn’t matter. You go up to him, get on your knees and beg for forgiveness cause darn it you owe him!” mom commanded.

“Yes ma’am!” Dean replied and ran to the door.

“And Dean-,” Dean stopped at his mother’s voice.

“You sweep that boy off his feet!” Dean nodded then he was off.

Sam shouted. “Dean you jerk! Don’t leave me in here!” and ran after him but Dean didn’t look back.

He was not only ready to apologize to Cas.

Now he was ready to accept something he never thought he’d accept before.

***

 

Since Cas and Sam had school, Dean drove the Impala with Sam on the passenger seat. As soon as he parked, he followed Sam to the front gate and found Cas reading a book.

“Dean there he is!” Sam said but Dean was already running.

Cas looked up and panic masked his face.

“Hey Cas!” Dean cried out and the shorter man stood up.

Dean immediately wrapped his arms around Cas for a tight hug. He felt like the world was set right. A warmth in his chest spread throughout his body and a fluttering feeling emanated from his gut.

He missed Cas.

“Hello Dean…” Cas muttered to Dean’s neck was about to return the hold when a hand gripped Dean’s shoulder and pulled him away from Cas.

Cas’ eyes stared at him in concern.

“That will be enough Winchester.” That voice. With a single look, Michael had Cas walk a few steps back.

“Get to class Castiel.” Michael ordered but Cas protested.

“But Michael-,”

“Get. To. Class. I won’t ask twice.” And Cas darted him one more look before disappearing into the school.

Michael was glaring at Dean through black spectacles.

“Hey what’s the big idea?” Dean shrugged the taller man’s hand away.

Michael got in between him and Cas.

“How dare you show your face to Castiel, after what you have done? Do you really think you have the right? Such impudence.” Michael’s glare grew darker.

“Hey pal, I dunno a lot of big words but all I can say is that you’re a dick and it’s Cas who I owe an apology to. Not you. So it’s best you get out of the way.” Dean tried to walk into the school but a hand pushed him back.

Michael was stronger than he looked.

“You will not be doing that, if you know what’s best for you.” Michael threatened but Dean just flicked his arm away.

“Listen here you arrogant dick! I don’t have time for the likes of you! You think you can just boss people around and think they’ll follow your orders? Well I got news for you- I’m not your servant or your slave. I don’t answer to anyone!” Dean tried walking again but to no avail. Michael was becoming forceful.

“You’re making me want to knock those glasses off your smug face!” Dean snapped and Michael just smugly chuckled.

“You underestimate me Dean. I guarantee you, even if I hold back, I will still take you down.” Michael fixed his glasses using his forefinger.

“Oh yeah? Well I’d like to see you try!” Dean said and Sam shouted from behind. “Dean don’t!”

“I’m gonna show this smug sonofabitch that he’s got no right to order people around!” Dean curled his fists.

“Dean…” Sam clasped his shoulder.

“On the contrary, I do. In fact, I don’t even have to lay a finger on you and you’d lose everything.” Michael said and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You see, a little birdy told me that someone was arrested last weekend for an assault. The charges were dropped and the person was discharged. I happened to have access to camera footage.” Michael said and Dean narrowed his eyes.

“So what? That’s got nothing to do with you! Alfie dropped the charges and I was let out!” Dean barked out and Michael smiled.

“Oh but that is where you are wrong Dean. Samandriel or as you call him- Alfie, happens to be the son of a wealthy businessman. Should he hear that his son was assaulted, he would put the assaulter behind bars. He just happens to know a lawyer who will be willing to handle the case and free of charge.” Michael raised one eyebrow and smirked.

“That same lawyer has never lost a case and personally knows the judge. Do you see where I am going with this? Or do you only know how to throw punches like a brute?”

Dean lowered his fists upon realizing what Michael meant.

“Like I said before, I don’t even have to lay a finger on you and you will crumble into dust. Not only can I have you imprisoned for the assault charges, I can have you banned from this school since I happen to personally know the superintendent.” Michael crossed his arms and Dean’s lips part in disbelief.

“Not to mention have every form of your identity suspended or revoked, from your license, to your credit cards and even have your precious car impounded. I can do it. With just an order, I can have your life taken from you and you would not even be dead. It is not much of a life if everywhere you go is a prison cage. I can make that happen and I would not even lay a single finger on your pretty face.” Michael brushed his index finger on Dean’s nose.

“You see Dean Winchester, from the moment you hurt Castiel, your fate was sealed. If it were not for my darling brother’s compassion, you would not even be standing here in…one piece.” Michael scanned him with sharp eyes from top to bottom.

“What the hell do you want?” Dean bit out and Michael laughed.

“Admitted defeat have we? Very well, let me give you my terms.” Michael fixed his glasses again.

“You will not approach Castiel. In fact you will have nothing to do with him. Any form of contact is unacceptable. You will never set foot on my property again and neither will Castiel set foot on yours. These terms are non-negotiable and are effective immediately.”

Chills ran on Dean’s spine and the hairs on his neck stood up.

 “How about Sam?” Dean asked and Michael glanced at Dean’s younger brother.

“Sam is not part of this so long as he does not interfere or meddle in our affairs. He is allowed to be friends with Castiel and is welcome into my home however, should he conspire to help you get in contact with Castiel, I will not hesitate to inflict the same terms, regardless of his affiliation to Gabriel.” Michael narrowed his eyes and Dean darted him a glare.

Dean’s jaw clenched and his knuckles were white from balling fists.

“Should you break any of these terms, well...you already know the answer to that.” Michael smirked.

“Now then, do you still intend to walk in there and see Castiel?” Michael sarcastically asked and Dean just stood there.

He just stood there frozen.

“I did not think so.” Michael said and patted Dean on the shoulder. “Now just be a good little subject and stay away from Castiel. Everything is as it should be.”

Michael bid Sam good-bye and left.

Dean didn’t turn around, he remained standing on the spot like his muscles lost all its will to move.

“Dean…” Sam said in concern and Dean shook his head.

“It’s alright Sam. Just get to class.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked and Dean nodded.

His baby brother disappeared into the school while Dean contemplated Michael’s words. There was no getting out of this. He knew he was fucked.

But he didn’t imagine it. He knew Cas about to return his hug.

Now, he wasn’t sure if it will ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I asked y'all to vote whether Dean should get beaten up to a pulp- well here's something worse!
> 
> I secretly enjoy torturing Dean until he falls apart. Broken beyond repair >:)
> 
> Who thinks Michael exacted just punishment?  
> Who is praying for everything to get better?
> 
> And who here is secretly wishing for worse things to come? (I am so in for this)


	13. Chapter 13- A Knight in Shining Armor, a moose, a trickster, a Dashing Prince trapped in a Castle, The Godfather and the Fire-Breathing Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has Self-Worth Issues.  
> Gabriel and Sam help him infiltrate the Novak's mansion.
> 
> Michael should might as well be called "Michael Corleone"  
> Castiel is still a crybaby
> 
> Winchesters never give up.  
> Gabriel has a trump card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely LOVE the GODFATHER Part 1 and this chapter is longish because of that reason. 
> 
> I also love deus ex machinas because they're like that last resort before facing the final boss in video games.
> 
> Yes Michael is the final boss battle and Dean is in a Final Fantasy game.
> 
> Do enjoy this chapter.

**-Dean-**

Not being able to see Cas really sucked and Dean didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t allowed to get anywhere near the guy and Michael would pretty much rain down hell on him, if he didn’t cooperate with their terms.

Sam couldn’t help him either.

When Dean asked Sam to talk to Cas, Sam said that Cas avoided the subject about Dean.

When all hope seemed lost, there was only one other person he could turn to.

“Why the hell would I help you? Cassie was emotionally and physically traumatized! He cried and locked himself in his room. We even had to break the door down to reach him! You should’ve seen our darling Cassie’s face! He was all curled up and looked absolutely miserable!” Gabriel lashed at Dean and the words stung.

Sam darted Gabe a bitch face. “Not helping Gabe! You’re supposed to be for Team Dean not Team Asshole!”

“I’m sorry Samsquatch, I’d do anything for you but not this! Your brother shattered Cassie’s heart and soul. He needs to pay for what he’s done and frankly, I don’t approve him for Castiel.” Gabriel huffed and Dean fisted the shorter man’s collar.

“Listen here pal! I’m not the only one at fault here since you dragged Cas into your lies so you better take some responsibility or I’ll pound your stupid face!” Dean gritted his teeth and Sam tried to pull them apart.

“Bring it big boy. Think I can’t take you down?” Gabriel threatened.

“Nobody’s taking anybody down!” Sam cried out and continued to pull them apart.

It took another round of exchanging threats and names for Dean and Gabriel to stop.

“Fine! I’ll help! Only because you’ve got some balls to stand up against Michael, Dean. I haven’t challenged Michael’s authority in a very long time and this would be a great opportunity to show Sam-,” Gabe turned to Sam. “-my overwhelming power.” Gabriel winked, Sam blushed and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Can we just focus on the job? Michael’s got the whole freaking country under his thumb and I am not gonna have Baby impounded.” There was no way Dean was gonna give his baby up.

“You are correct Dean Winchester. Michael is a formidable enemy. Let me tell you just how formidable.” Gabriel gestured him and Sam to come closer.

“First thing that you gotta understand about Michael is that he has a Godfather complex.” Gabriel admitted and stared out into the neighborhood streets.

“Michael has always been a perfectionist. He would stop at nothing to be the best, and nothing but the best. From grades to sports and money, Michael is the most successful out of the Novak siblings. Even during high school, colleges competed for his attention. Law firms showered him gifts and corporates begged him to handle their court cases. For good reason.” Gabriel turned back to face Sam and Dean.

“When he fought in the court house, he annihilated his opponents. Michael has never lost a court case. He took some cases when he turned 18 and regardless of his credentials, they let him play against the toughest criminal masterminds. All of them are now currently serving a few lifetimes with no chance of parole.” Gabriel gestured his hands to act as a chopping block.

“Christ…” Dean said and Sam furrowed his brow.

“Oh you’re not even close. Michael has never lost a case because he had contacts and connections everywhere. From the law to businesses, contractors, corporates, shares, medical and even the White House. All this was because our family was from an Ancient noble lineage that I’m not about to get into because I’ve already said too much.” Gabriel shook his head and watched the streets in fear.

“You gotta be kidding me?” Dean remarked and Gabriel darted him a look.

“You think I’m bullshitting? Did you ever stop and wonder why Michael never has to leave the house?” Gabriel asked and Dean exchanged looks with Sam.

“It’s because of all the cases he’s won and the people he knew. He has secrets and information that would destroy his enemies in a blink of an eye. Threatening his life wouldn’t work because Michael has the best shields and armory to actually prevent anyone from stabbing his back. Fighting him in court won’t work because he would have already won before you could even set foot on any courthouse. He applies his talents in law to the outside world. He observes others. See what makes them tick. He can analyze your entire life with just a single handshake.” Gabriel stated in fear and Dean rolled his eyes.

“So that’s it then? Am I just supposed to roll over and let Michael ride my ass?” Dean asked and Gabriel sighed.

“Might as well let him. I’ve had adults back in grade and high school lose their entire livelihood because their children bullied Castiel. The kids either did not know who Castiel was or were jealous of him. Castiel was always too kind to ever use Michael against others. That’s why he never had friends. They either feared him or hated him for having Michael as a brother.” Gabe incandescently mentioned.

“That why he’s over protective of Cas? Because I’m the same as all those kids who picked on him when he never did anything to hurt anyone.” Dean guiltily stated and Gabriel shrugged.

“Well kind of. Usually Michael would’ve just beaten you to a pulp because I’ve seen Cassie take much worse and lesser punishment to his bullies. You must’ve done something to piss Michael off and deserve his Godfather-ly Wrath. I mean, if Michael wanted to, he could tear you apart using his martial arts skills. Me and Luke would never play pranks on him unless we wanted a death wish. He’s had us both in headlocks simultaneously before.” Gabriel admitted in shame and Dean’s eyes blew wide open in fear.

“Not to mention Michael had a bad boy phase. He even got a tattoo which might as well be called a tramp-,”

“Okay Gabe I got the gist of it. Michael’s a powerful douche and should as well have Corleone as his last name. How do we get past him so I can tell Cas I’m sorry and that I love him?” Dean demanded and Gabriel raised his hands up in acknowledgement.

“Hold your horses Romeo- I did say I’d help you since I admire your bravado. Michael may almost be impenetrable and even fatally dangerous but if he has one weakness. It would be his family. His brothers- which is at the moment, Castiel and I. Michael would let his guard down just to protect his family.” Gabriel smugly noted and Dean nodded.

“So what? You play the bait, lure the dragon out while I rescue Cas from the castle?” Dean asked and Gabriel nodded.

“Yep! Glad you can keep up! I play damsel in distress and Michael will have no choice but to leave Castiel at home alone. Which is the perfect opportunity for you to make your amends and hopefully win Cassie’s heart.” Gabriel pointed out and Dean smiled in approval.

“Sounds great. All we gotta do now is get you in trouble.” Dean stated then Sam cleared his throat.

“There is no way I’m gonna let you do that.” Sam said and Dean and Gabriel shared a look.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

Sam threw an arm around Gabe’s shoulders. “I’m not gonna let you get Gabe in trouble.”

“Why not?” Dean asked again.

“Because it’s too risky Dean and we’re not sure if it’s even gonna work! Gabe doesn’t exactly have a track record for honesty. Plus if what Gabe said about Michael is true. Nobody in their right mind would lay a finger on any of Michael’s siblings. Not if they wanna face the consequences. Getting Gabe in trouble is not only reckless but impractical. Michael would see right through it and get us all in trouble.” Sam blurted out and Gabe blushed in awe.

“Aww Samsquatch you’re so smart and sweet! C’mhere!” Then Gabe starts making out with Sam.

“Hey! Hey! Not in front of me you two! Let’s stick to the plan before I bleach my brains out.” Dean rolled his eyes and Gabe and Sam pulled away from each other.

“Okay Dean but Sam’s right though…we gotta do something that will take Michael’s attention from Castiel yet at the same time avert suspicion.” Gabe whispered.

Dean and Sam wondered for a moment then Gabe thought of an idea.

“I know what to do!” Gabe pointed his index finger to the air.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Oh you’ll see. I’ve got just the thing to distract Mikey!” Gabriel placed his fingertips together like some clichéd supervillain.

Dean and Sam shared a concern look.

“How?” they both said to Gabriel at the same time.

“Oh you’ll see.”

Dean had a bad feeling about this.

***

 

Dean was parked right outside of Cas’ house and waited for Gabe’s signal. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to agree with the trickster since they were practically up against Michael.

Dean didn’t mind letting Gabriel take the reins on this one because he didn’t have any other choice. It was either this or Cas never speaking to him again. He would rather go to jail than have Cas hate him forever. Well not going to jail would also be great. However Dean wasn’t gonna give Cas up just yet. Not without a fight at least.

If Dean was going down at least he was gonna do it guns blazing.

Although he wasn’t sure if Gabe’s plan was fool proof. After all they were facing someone who was practically a sociopath, maybe even a psychopath.

Dean gripped baby’s steering wheel tightly until his knuckles were white. He made sure Sammy was at home so that his baby brother wouldn’t be involved. Sam was reluctant by his lack of participation but Gabe promised Dean that should the plan fail, at least Sam wouldn’t be involved.

Dean was glad that Gabe truly cared about Sam yet at the same time it freaked him out. Those two lovebirds were so in love that Dean was scared it might lead to Gabe becoming his brother-in-law.

The thought sent chills down his spine.

His phone vibrated and it was a message from Gabe and saying it was safe to go inside.

Dean got out of the Impala and walked right into the mansion. He had a bad feeling about all this, especially since Gabe didn’t say what he planned on doing to distract Michael.

Dean looked around the giant place and kept his eyes and ears on alert.

His heart was racing when he heard voices in one of the rooms.

The door was ajar and he peered at the crack to look inside.

Gabe was sitting on a couch of what looked like a parlor. Fuck the Novaks were rich enough to have a parlor. Right opposite to Gabe, Michael was sitting on a couch wearing his black specs and listened to Gabriel talk.

Dean also listened.

“What is it that you wanted to tell me in private, Gabriel?” Michael asked and a book was sitting on his lap. He was probably reading when Gabriel approached him.

“Well I was just wondering if it would be alright…to um…” Gabriel stumbled and Dean breathed carefully. He wanted to know what Gabriel planned on doing.

“I was wondering if you could give me your permission, since you’re the oldest brother and all…” Gabriel caught Dean’s eyes through the crack of the door and smiled.

“Go on.” Michael asked and looked skeptical.

“I was wondering if you could give me your blessing to ask Sam Winchester’s hand in marriage.” Gabriel blurted out and Dean nearly let out a yelp.

_Gabriel you son of a bitch!_

Michael raised his eyebrows and shuffled in his seat. Dean was so close to barging in to beat Gabriel into a pulp but resisted.

“I am surprised Gabriel. This is such a large step in your relationship. Are you sure about this?” Michael asked and Gabriel nodded.

“I am sure Michael. I have never felt like this about anyone before. If you would allow it, I wish to be joined with the Winchester’s youngest son til death do we part…” Gabriel smiled mischievously at Dean’s direction and Dean wanted to punch his stupid face in.

“This is quite a surprise. I did not know that you felt so strongly for Sam.” Michael said and Gabriel rubbed the back of his head.

“Well I love the guy, he’s everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Gabriel said and Dean darted the trickster a glare.

“I am taken aback. This is the first time anyone has ever asked for my blessing. I didn’t think it would be so soon.” Michael looked dumbfounded.

“Life’s full of surprises like that. So we gotta make do of what we got and in my case- build a marriage of complete _honesty_ and _trust_ with Sam. I promise to make him the _happiest_ man alive.” Gabe smirked and looked at Dean’s direction again. Dean’s got fists on his sides and temptation to walk in there and blow up the plan.

“I am proud of you Gabriel however are sure about Sam? Do you think he feels the same? Will he agree?” Michael asked and Gabriel nodded.

“I am just as in love with Sam as he is to me. Perhaps more. We’re just hopelessly in love with each other.” Gabriel stated and Dean’s nose flared.

“Very well Gabriel. I give you my permission.” Michael said and Gabriel cheered. “Have you asked Sam’s parents for permission?” Gabriel halted his clamor.

“I have no qualms with your plans however I believe that you need to ask for John and Mary’s permission as well. Perhaps Dean’s as well. You should go over there first and ask…” Dean and Gabe shared the same expression of panic.

“Wait wait! Mikey! We shouldn’t go over there just yet!” Gabriel blurted out as Michael was about to leave his couch.

“And why not?” Michael asked.

“Well…um…” Gabe turned to Dean in panic and Dean shook in despair. Michael waited for a response.

“I think I need to work on what to say to Sam’s family!” Gabe blurted out and Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

Michael tilted his head. “Oh? All you have to do is repeat what you said to me and I am sure you will get your message across.” Michael headed to the door and Dean was ready to run.

“Michael wait I need help!” Gabe cried out and Michael stopped as he was holding the door ajar.

Dean did not breathe.

“Help with what?” Michael asked and Gabe took a second to think.

“I need help to plan out how I’m gonna propose to Sam. I don’t really wanna half-ass it and you’re the only person I could turn to for help.” Gabe cried out and Michael raised an eyebrow.

“You do realize that I am not an expert on marriage proposals.” Michael raised an eyebrow and Gabe shrugged.

“I know I know but you’re my brother! I’m supposed to turn to you for this sort of stuff. You know like the good old days!” Gabe laughed hesitantly and Michael sighed.

“I see your point.” Michael let go of the door and went back to the couches. “What would you have me do?”

Gabe sat back down and gave Dean a look.

“I need to come up with some creative ways to propose to Sam. Surprising him with a ring in a champagne glass is too clichéd. So far all I can think of is _going up to his room and knocking on his door._ ” Gabe gave Dean a look and Dean took it as a sign to go upstairs.

Dean quickly ran up the stairs before Michael gets suspicious.

Although from the way Gabe was handling things- Dean was surprised that Michael didn’t notice anything. Maybe not yet.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

Castiel had been sitting in his room talking to Sam through his laptop and he felt trapped. Not because of the physical confines of the four walls but because he didn’t know what to do with Dean. He didn’t feel as hurt as he was before but the traces of Dean hating him remained. For a while now, Castiel had been wondering what it felt like to care about someone like the way Gabriel cared about Sam.

He finally felt it through meeting Dean.

However he had been disappointed time and a time again. He didn’t want to expect anything good anymore.

**Sam: Cas?**

Castiel had been staring into empty space again.

“My apologies Sam. A lot of things have been on my mind and amongst other things…” Castiel apologized and Sam smiled.

**Sam: Don’t be sorry. I don’t blame you especially with the whole Michael breathing down your neck and all.**

Castiel chuckled. “I have no qualms with Michael’s intention. He is just being his overprotective self. Although I do not agree with his methods. They seem too diabolic and even life threatening.”

Sam chuckled. **Sam: Tell me about it. If Dean had all that power I’m sure he’d do the same thing.**

Castiel shuffled on his bed uncomfortably.

**Sam: Sorry about that.**

“Don’t be. He is your brother. I cannot simply ask you to stop talking about him forever. I need to accept the fact that he will always be present in your life and move on.” Castiel solemnly admitted.

Sam gave him the obligatory bitch face.

**Sam: You know, you don’t have to beat yourself up every time we talk about Dean. It’s alright if you’re interested in talking about him. I’m sure you want to.**

Castiel chuckled. “You underestimate me Sam. I do not desire on engaging in the subject of your brother. I am sure we can talk about many other things.” Sam raised him an eyebrow.

**Sam: Yeah maybe but you’re all he talks about. I swear he’s obsessed with you or something.**

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to wriggle your brother into our conversation and attempt to sway me to think about him? It will not work.”

**Sam: I wasn’t really trying but is it working?**

Castiel’s nose flared. “I am resisting the urge to shut the screen on your face.” Sam laughed.

**Sam: Okay okay fine. You got me. But seriously Cas, I hope you know that Dean is really sorry for what he did. He really cares about you.**

Castiel tried not to overthink about Sam’s words. “Well if he is as sorry as you claim he is, then why have I not been approached? I have seen no attempt on his behalf since Friday and frankly, that was not much of an apology.”

**Sam: Cas-**

“How am I convinced that Dean is truly sorry for what he did? I am sorry Sam but I have given him too many chances and no longer wish to set myself up for disappointment.” Castiel slightly raised his voice.

“I do not want to be hurt again. No amount of bullying can compare to being hurt by someone you care about.” Castiel tried not to cry in front of his best friend.

Sam sighed and stared at Castiel. **Sam: I know Dean messed up real bad. You’re right, there’s no excuse. But he’s really trying Cas. He really is.**

“Why should I believe you?” Castiel asked bitterly and Sam smiled.

**Sam: Because I’m best friend and I care about you. I know that you don’t hate Dean as much as you say you do. You just need to open your mind and listen to what he has to say.**

Castiel didn’t feel convinced but Sam’s words somehow soothed him.

“You are good with your words Sam. You should become a lawyer like Michael. I am sure he can help you get a position in a prestigious firm.” Castiel retorted and Sam snorted.

**Sam: Maybe I’ll do that. Then I can become the next Godfather and have the whole country bow down before me.**

Then they both laughed.

**Sam: Seriously Cas. Just give Dean one last chance and listen to what he has to say. I’m sure he’ll find a way to reach you.**

Castiel sighed. “Maybe Sam. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to muster another chance since I highly doubt that Dean will be able to get past Michael’s omniscient eyes.” Sam laughed.

**Sam: I think you’re underestimating us Winchesters. We don’t give up so easily.**

“That I have noticed.” Castiel said and he heard muffled voices right outside his bedroom door.

Castiel glanced at his laptop screen.

**Sam: What’s going on Cas?**

Cas heard a distinct voice calling to him.

It sounded like Dean.

“I shall call you later Sam.”

**Sam: Cas wait-**

And Cas shut his laptop. He got out of bed and slightly opened the door.

His eyes were not seeing things. Dean was standing right outside of his bedroom door.

***

**-Dean-**

Cas’ house was not only massive but it had so many fucking rooms that Dean couldn’t tell which one was Cas’. He checked from one end of the corridor to find another corridor with just as many doors as the last one and whole lot of pain in the ass.

Seriously. Rich people!

His patience was running out so he called out to Cas.

So much for the element of surprise, Michael could probably hear him from downstairs but that didn’t matter. He just needed to talk to Cas, face to face.

He checked door after door and Cas was nowhere to be found.

“Cas! For Christ’s sake where are you?” He called out and was about to open one last door when a voice stopped him.

“Hello Dean.” Fuck it was Michael.

The taller man was walking toward him like a predator cornering its prey.

“You have a lot of nerve entering my home when I specifically told you not to. Have you forgotten our terms already? Or are you that dimwitted?” Michael stated.

“Yeah well you can take your terms and shove it up your ass because I’m here to see Cas.” Dean sneered and Michael fixed his spectacles.

“Well those are very bold words Dean. Do you really think you have the strength to fight me?” Michael asked.

“Yeah well I can try beating you into a pulp. I may not know martial arts but I can kick your ass if I really wanted to.” Dean threatened and Michael laughed.

“Did Gabriel mention that? At times, that brother of mine really needs to keep his mouth shut. I will deal with his betrayal later.” Michael crossed his arms.

“What did you do to him?” Dean hissed and Michael smugly smirked.

“It was not difficult exposing his weakness. I had him tell your whereabouts in just a few short sentences.” Michael stated.

“You’d do that to your own brother? You’re even more of an asshole than I thought.” Dean remarked and Michael laughed.

“You can thank Sam for that. I told Gabriel to step aside or else Sam can say good-bye to Stanford or any college for that matter.” Michael smiled and Dean’s fists clenched.

“If you mess up Sam’s future I’ll kill you!” Dean barked out and Michael didn’t look bothered.

“I would like to see you try. I can have the police drag you out of my property and arrested for breaking and entering maybe even throw in some assault charges in the process.” Michael took a step forward.

“Yeah you do that. You think I give a flying fuck? First I thought you were just being protective of Cas but after what you did to Gabe, now I think that you’re nothing but a manipulative scum-bag who only wants to keep everyone in line.” Dean pointed at Michael accusingly.

“You think you are better than me?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“No but you’re not either. Can we cut the bullshit for a second and admit that you’re no better than me at bullying people? Give as many threats as you want but it doesn’t keep your hands cleaner than my fists.” Dean snarled and Michael darted him a glare.

“Such righteous words Dean but do not forget that you hurt Castiel when he had done nothing wrong. I am only doing what I can to stop him from hurting even further.” Michael stated and a pang of guilt spread in Dean’s chest.

“Yeah I know that. Hence why I’m trying to make amends. Trying to keep me and Cas apart isn’t gonna benefit anyone. The only way I can give a sincere apology would be for Cas to see it with his own eyes.” Dean continued and Michael inhaled deeply.

“Am I supposed to believe that you are only here to apologize? I know how you feel about my brother Dean. I will not have you take advantage of him.” Michael insinuated and Dean shook his head.

“Yeah I care for Cas. I care about him a lot. Ever since I met him, he’s all I could think about and I wanna know if he feels or has ever felt the same about me. There’s no denying that I’m crazy about him.” Dean admitted and Michael held his glare.

There was heavy tension in the air and Dean could admit that his courage was slowly waning at Michael’s presence.

Then Michael sighed and stepped aside. “Await your punishment and leave my property before I call the police.”

“But-,” Dean protested.

“I said – LEAVE.” Michael ordered and Dean turned to his right for a moment to glance at the door.

It was slightly ajar but paid it no mind.

He simply bowed his head and passed Michael.

He didn’t look back and continued walking out of Cas’ home.

The Impala roared through the streets toward Dean’s home while the one thing that occupied Dean’s mind was regret of not being able to open that door.

***

 

**-Castiel-**

Castiel heard all of it. Every word that came out of Dean’s mouth reverberated into his ears like a noble sound. He wanted to open the door and step outside to face Dean but his body wouldn’t let him. Shame started building up in his system and paralyzed him on the spot.

Then he opened the door to find that Dean was no longer in the corridor and only one person was left. Michael was leaning on a wall with the fingers of his right hand massaging his forehead.

Michael noticed his presence.

“Castiel- I did not know you were awake, how long have you been standing there?” Michael asked and Castiel cleared his throat.

“I heard some voices and saw Dean-,” Castiel stopped as Michael shifted uncomfortably on the spot. “He came to visit.”

“Yes. Yes he did. He wanted to see you but I told him to leave.” Michael was trying to hide everything.

“I heard everything Michael. About what you said about Gabriel, Sam and to Dean’s face.” Castiel blurted out and Michael couldn’t find the words to protest.

“Why would you do that? Blackmail people for your own purposes?” Castiel asked and guilt and terror masked Michael’s expression.

“I was not doing it for self-indulgence. I was merely thinking about your safety-,”

Castiel interrupted. “But by hurting and manipulating others? Sam and Gabriel have done nothing wrong to me, I agreed to keep their relationship a secret while fully aware of the risks and negative implications. You have no right to threaten Gabriel, Sam or anyone for that matter-,”

“But I-,” Michael protested.

“YOU used me as an excuse to blackmail people! Not only am I insulted but also ashamed! You were the one who told me to protect the weak at all cost. I believed in your words regardless if it meant that I be alone. At least I knew I was doing the right thing and nothing more.” Castiel raised his voice on Michael.

He had never done it before.

“I am sorry, Castiel. I was wrong. I should never have used you as an excuse to hurt others.” Michael apologized but Castiel gave him an expectant look. “Specifically to hurt Dean. I let my power get to me when I should have been administering justice. For that, I am sorry.”

Castiel’s expression softened and he wrapped his arms around his eldest brother.

“I forgive you. Though your methods are flawed, I appreciate the intention. You do not want me to get hurt but I need you to understand that I can take of myself. You do not need to punish Dean for me.” Castiel let go of his brother and smiled.

“I am very sorry Castiel. I should have known better.” Michael said and Castiel shook his head.

“You were trying to do what’s best for me, what’s best for us all…however I do not need a parent Michael. I need a brother. Can you do that for me? For us? Please?” Castiel pleaded and Michael sighed.

“Fine. I shall do my best.” Michael smiled and relief spread within Castiel’s core.

“Thank you. And can you please drop your threats on Dean? If he is sorry as he say he is then you will let him make amends. I shall be the one to decide whether or not I forgive him.” Castiel demanded and Michael nodded.

“Very well. I will rely on you to handle your affairs.” Michael said and Castiel nodded.

“You’ve grown up so quickly. I miss drying your tears whenever you cried.” Michael admitted and Castiel chuckled.

“I did not cry that much!” Castiel protested.

“Oh but you did. You were not always so rough and tough against bullies. You used to cry in my arms when they hurt you.” Michael snickered and Castiel went red in embarrassment.

“I did not and you are lying! I used to run to Anna’s arms.” Castiel denied but Michael shook his head.

“No. You used to run into my arms and cry. But then I asked you to go to Anna instead because I went to speak to the teachers and parents about the bullying.” Michael confessed and Castiel went speechless.

“Actually now I remember…you were always there to confront the adults. You were always there to take care of me.” Castiel said with a pang of guilt in his chest.

“Yes Castiel. If I could not dry your tears then I made sure you never had to shed a single drop.” Michael admitted and Castiel sniffled.

“Why are you crying?” Michael asked in surprise.

“Because you’re an assbutt!” Castiel cried out and hugged Michael again.

“You are still such a cry baby.” Michael ruffled Castiel’s hair patted his back.

How could Castiel cause so much problems in one day?

***

 

**-Dean-**

When Dean arrived at home, Gabe and Sam met him at the door.

“Dean! Thank god you’re alive! I thought Michael had you killed!” Sam cried out but Dean didn’t pay him mind.

“Dean what happened? Did you see Cas? What did Michael do?” Gabriel asked and Dean gave them both a look.

“I couldn’t do it. Michael caught me just as I was about to open Cas’ door.” Dean admitted and the other two groaned in frustration.

“Dammit! I thought you had a chance!” Gabriel said. “Michael lied to me. Told me that he was going to make sure Sam didn’t get into any colleges if I didn’t tell him where you were. He knew we were conspiring against him! He said he was gonna break me and Sam apart! What do we do? We’re ALL DOOMED!” Sam gripped Gabriel’s arms and shook him.

“Get a grip of yourself Gabe! There’s no sense in panicking but rather, we should think of a solution.” Sam demanded but Gabriel did not seem convinced.

“Gabe’s right Sam…” Dean muttered and the couple turned to him surprised.

“What was that?” Sam asked and he sounded like dad.

“I said Gabe’s right Sammy. We’ve tried everything. We can’t stop Michael, it’s just impossible.” Dean miserably said and Sam furiously shook his head.

“Hell no! I don’t ever wanna hear that kind of talk Dean! We are not giving up! We’re Winchesters! We’ll think of something, we always do!” Sam exclaimed but Dean wasn’t convinced.

“Not this time Sammy. Cas is- Cas deserves better. He deserves someone who won’t treat him like shit or worse- hurt him.” Dean stated and Sam slapped him across the face.

“You Dean Winchester have no right to call yourself unworthy! You are the most selfless person I know and I’m not gonna let you deny yourself the chance to be happy. I’ve seen the way you look at Cas and I’ve never seen you look at anyone that way. When you’re both together, you look happier and complete. I can’t think of anyone more suitable for Cas so don’t ever talk yourself down! Not on my watch!” Sam adamantly stated and Dean smiled.

“Thanks Sammy. I don’t know what I’d do without your constant bitching!” Dean laughed and Sam scowled.

“Maybe you’ll turn into a full-time jerk!” Sam hissed and Dean laughed.

“Yeah that’s great brotherly bonding and all but you’re forgetting the fact that Michael knows we’re onto him and he’s probably already planning a retaliation! Even with all our efforts combined, he’s still got the upper hand! Running away won’t work because he’ll have the entire police force or FBI track us down. They’re probably outside right now.” Gabriel peered out of the window but Dean didn’t care. He didn’t care what Michael was planning to do. All he cared about was apologizing to Cas and winning his heart.

“Well if I’m going down, I’m going down guns blazing…” Sam said and Dean grinned from ear to ear.

“That’s the spirit Sammy! We’ll show Michael what Winchesters can do.” Dean said and Sammy nodded.

“I’ve got it!” Gabriel cried out and Dean and Sam turned to him.

“I know how we can take Michael down! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner but it’s perfect!” Gabriel laughed maniacally and Sam threw him a bitch face.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked and Gabe shook his head.

“I gotta go make a phone call Samsquatch! I’ve yet to draw my trump card! We still have a chance to defeat Michael!” Gabriel stated and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“This is one of your weird tricks where you pretend to ask for permission to propose to Sam?” Dean said and Sam snapped him a look.

“What the hell?” Sam asked but Gabriel ignored him.

“No this is something else! The tide of war will shift in our favor! You’ll see!” Gabriel said and ran out of the front door.

“Gabe wait! What the hell did you meant by proposing?” Sam cried out but Gabe was already gone.

Sam gave Dean a menacing bitch face.

“Dean? What did Gabe do?” Sam asked but Dean just shrugged.

He didn’t know what was gonna happen next.

***

 

Dean and Sam were in the kitchen having dinner that mom left them because she and dad were going to the movies. Dean couldn’t believe they still went on dates at their age although he found it quite sweet.

Sam made some salad to balance mom’s lasagna. Sacrilege. Dean was about to help himself with a second plate when Gabe barged right through the front door.

“Samsquatch! Dean! Thank god you’re home!” Gabe looked surprised and Dean wondered why.

“Where the hell have you been Gabe? You didn’t answer my calls!” Sam demanded answers.

“I’m sorry babe but I had to do something. Our _trump card_ remember?” Gabe answered but Sam just gave him a bitch face.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Sam snapped at Gabe then slammed his dishes on the sink. Gabe and Dean winced.

“It would be best if I explain.” A voice echoed from the front door.

From the darkness, a person whom Dean has seen before emerged.

“Hello Sam and Dean.”

It was Luke.

“I am the _trump card_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more?  
> Thought you've seen the last of Luke?  
> I did take some of your suggestions and for that I am grateful.  
> Next chapter will be up very soon so stay tuned!
> 
> Things will only get crazier! Wackier!! and absolutely Catatonic!


	14. Chapter 14- Funfact- I'm in love with you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Luke, Gabriel and Sam kidnap Castiel.
> 
> Dean apologizes and professes his love for Castiel. 
> 
> Michael got himself into a hard situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I have finished this story and I hope you like it. 
> 
> There are many surprises in store! If something doesn't seem quite write, please let me know. 
> 
> I love you all!  
> P.S. I might post some drawings of this story. Michael for example does not look like Matt Cohen in this story. He's more like a Chris Evans (Captain America)  
> Sincerely,  
> penultimateaxis

**-Castiel-**

If you tell Castiel a year ago that he would be sitting in his living room and watching his older brother and best friend, who are in a relationship, get lectured by Michael over the principles of loyalty and discipline, then he would have given you a condescending look and walked away.

The Castiel now, did not walk away.

“I am startled to see the both of you so soon, Gabriel and Samuel.  I thought the both of you would have delayed the inevitable for longer. Not to worry, I will keep this punctuality in mind when I exact punishment from you both.” Michael grinned smugly and Gabriel whimpered.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Michael enough! You are not here to punish them, they are here to make amends.”

Michael sighed and crossed his arms. “Sometimes you take the amusement out of things Castiel.”

Gabriel laughed. “Michael you’re hilarious! Usually you’re the one who takes the fun out of things but now it’s Castiel!” Gabriel blurted out and turned to Sam. “Isn’t he the best? Right Sam?”

There was awkward silence in the room.

Sam groaned in embarrassment and Castiel resisted a chuckle.

“That is enough Gabriel. Say what you need to say as my patience is wearing thin.” Michael rested on the couch.

Sam looked at Cas before facing Michael.

“We’re sorry about trying to distract you so that Dean can get in contact with Cas. We should have known better and we’re sorry. We really are.” Sam apologized and Gabriel pleaded Michael with his eyes.

Michael sighed and took his specs off to rub his brow.

“Do you speak on behalf of Gabriel?” Michael asked Sam but Gabriel jumped from his seat and kneeled beside Michael’s seat so he can hold Michael’s hand.

“Michael I’m so sorry for everything! Please spare Sam! He didn’t do anything! This was all my idea! Please don’t break us apart!” Gabriel begged and Castiel gave Michael a concerned look.

Michael raised Gabriel’s chin up. “Is this the image that I have created in your minds? Of a wrathful and God-like being? Who only knows how to punish than to lead?” Michael expected an answer from Sam or Gabriel but neither said anything.

“Then I have failed. I have failed you Gabriel, as a brother. I was supposed to care for my siblings, not become their worst nightmares. I am ashamed of myself and for that, I am sorry.” Michael apologized and pulled Gabriel in for a hug. Sam and Gabriel exchange a look and Castiel smiled.

He was proud of Michael.

 A clapping sound echoed the halls.

“Very touching, Michael. Such a splendid display of brotherly love and righteousness. I should have a statue erected for your kindness.” That voice. It was Luke.

“Luke…I did not know you would be here.” Michael stood up and Gabriel followed.

“Now am I not allowed to surprise my siblings from time to time?  I do care about you all, one way or another.” Luke smiled condescendingly and Castiel always felt uncomfortable around Luke.

“Yes of course…welcome!” Michael opened his arms and hugged Castiel’s second oldest brother.

Luke gazed upon Gabriel and Sam with a sharp expression.

“Ah Gabriel and Samuel! How pleasant it is to see you both!” Luke hugged them both before turning to Castiel.

“And of course! My baby brother! How are you doing Castiel?” Castiel returned Luke’s hug but felt chills in his bones.

“I am well. It has been long since I last saw you. I hope you are enjoying your travels.” Castiel commented but he noticed that Gabriel and Sam shuffled from their spot.

“Well it’s same ol’ same old! Causing a little mayhem here…spreading evil over there…just the usual.” Luke laughed strongly but Castiel didn’t find the joke amusing.

“What’s with all the long faces? Was I interrupting something?” Luke asked and Michael shook his head.

“No we were done-,”

Luke interrupted Michael. “Perfect! Because I’m absolutely starving! I hope there’s some food in the kitchen…” Luke glanced toward Gabriel.

“No there is not. But I will prepare something for everyone-,” Michael was again interrupted by Luke.

“Oh but you’re always working so hard. Surely you can take a break from the whole ‘parenting role’? Let me and Gabriel do the cooking. Stay here and entertain our guest Sam!” Luke smiled and lead Michael to his couch.

“Come along now Gabriel!” Luke ordered Gabriel who followed.

Castiel had a bad feeling about this.

***

 

During lunch, Gabriel and Sam sat next to each other while resisting the urge to argue with Luke over his lewd behavior. Castiel was suspicious as to why that was the case. Usually Gabe would just give in and fight Luke but there he was, the epitome of patience.

He didn’t trust Sam either. When Castiel asked Sam regarding Luke, Sam avoided the subject. Something was amiss but Castiel couldn’t point it out.

Michael just sipped his red wine. Castiel knew that Michael drank whenever Luke was around. Luke always tested Michael’s patience and so far, the conversation on the table centered on Michael telling Luke to stop when he got too far.

“So Castiel, you’re quieter than usual. I can practically hear you think.” Luke commented and Castiel always found his teasing to be quite annoying. “How are things? Any changes other than your social life with Sam?” Luke asked.

Castiel glanced at Michael who took another sip of wine.

“No. Nothing much has changed. Like you said- same ol’ same old.” Castiel commented and placed his knife and fork down.

“Oh? That’s interesting. Because I could’ve sworn that you were banging Sam the last time I was here. Am I right Gabriel?” Luke turned to Gabriel’s direction who was fuming.

“No actually, I’m in a relationship with Gabriel now.” Thank god Sam intervened.

Luke laughed then turned to Gabe. “Oh? You’re finally settling down, I never thought you’d get over the whole Kali thing.” Gabe slammed his fist on the table but Sam soothed him with gentle caresses.

Luke simply smiled.

“Mind my manners. I was just surprised. No one told me about it! You could’ve sent an email Michael!”

Michael leered at him. “The news is only very recent to me, Luke. I would have informed you eventually but-,”

“But you’ve been busy. Tell me- have you done anything with yourself since I last saw you Michael? You used to be so fun then you became so boring!” Luke taunted but Michael resisted even though he was close to breaking point.

Alas, Michael took another sip of his wine.

Luke smiled at Castiel. “So any love interests that I need to know about as of late?”

Michael slammed his hand on the table and got up.

“That is enough Lucifer! I have had it with your condescension and forked tongue! We have a guest for heaven’s sake!” Michael sneered but Luke looked unaffected.

“I’m not the one who’s lashing out.” Luke raised an eyebrow and Castiel intervened.

“Michael it is fine. Do not worry. I was not offended.” Castiel pleaded Michael using his eyes.

Michael sighed and sat back down before pouring himself another glass of wine.

“Touchy touchy…anyway how are you and Dean going Castiel? Made any progress in that department?” Luke asked and Castiel was dumbfounded.

“I do not know what you are talking about. I never mentioned anything about Dean when you were here.” Castiel said and Luke smirked.

“Oh don’t worry about it! I had Gabriel and Sam explain everything to me last night. Speaking of which, Dean was there as well.” Luke grinned and Gabriel and Sam looked panicked.

“Gabriel, Sam, what is Luke talking about?” Castiel asked the couple.

Michael stood up and loomed over Gabriel and Sam.

“You two! What is the meaning of this?” Michael demanded but Luke continued.

“Oh I know all about it! Of how Michael went psycho-protective and Dean beating you up. Dear o dear I know...” Luke said to Castiel before turning to Michael. “Don’t worry about sending an email, I know the reason as to why you’ve been so busy lately Michael. Tut tut tut. You’ve been very naughty and very bad haven’t you? Making pretty boys cry, you haven’t changed a single bit since the old days…‘Bald Eagle’.” Luke said with a smile.

Gabriel stood up. “This was not part of the plan Luke! You weren’t supposed to blurt everything out in the open!” but Luke didn’t seem to mind.

“Please! Everything was going so slowly. Such a drag. I had to speed things up for when we run out of time.” Luke said and Sam groaned.

Luke and Gabriel continued arguing.

Castiel was confused and didn’t know who to turn to.

“EVERYBODY ENOUGH!” Michael shouted and a blanket of silence filled the room.

“Luke, I need an explanation as to why you are here? You were in South America the last time I contacted you which was a day ago! What is the reason for this sudden reappearance?” Michael demanded and Luke smiled.

“Do you honestly believe I really tell you my whereabouts? I returned because Gabriel called me. He needed my help with something.” Luke replied.

“Help with what?” Michael asked.

Luke devilishly smiled.

“You.”

Michael looked confused then he glanced at Sam, Gabriel, Castiel then finally Luke.

“More wine?” Luke asked and Michael noticed that the wine bottle was empty.

“What did you-,” Michael’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, then he dropped to the floor with a thud.

Luke leaned over from his seat to look at Michael’s unconscious form. “And the Eagle has landed.”

Sam and Gabriel quickly scrambled from their seats. “Jesus Christ Luke! I thought you said that you weren’t gonna drug him!” Gabriel cried out as he and Sam tried to lift Michael’s body up.

“What is going on?” Castiel asked and Luke smiled at him.

“Oh I merely drugged Michael’s wine. I heard that you were having difficulty trying to reach Dean so I volunteered to help take Michael down. I thought the drug had poetic justice don’t you think?” Luke chuckled and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Now’s not the time Luke! We gotta put Michael on the couch or something! He could be hurt!” Gabriel hissed and Luke made a ‘pfft’ sound.

“Relax! He’s a tough cookie! He’ll live…maybe.” Sam and Gabriel stop just before they got out of the hallway with Michael on their shoulders. Castiel and Luke followed from behind.

“What do you mean maybe? What did you give him?” Gabriel asked.

“Just something to put him to sleep and something else to make this experience more entertaining.” Luke enigmatically stated while Sam and Gabriel groaned in frustration.

They laid Michael on the couch with his hands on his chest.

“Now what to do we do?” Sam asked Gabriel.

“I think this is the part where you kidnap Castiel and take him to Prince Charming.” Luke mentioned while Gabriel and Sam turn to Castiel.

“Wait where are you taking me?” Castiel asked while Gabriel and Sam looked reluctant.

“We thought it was high time that you and Dean make up so we’re taking you to him.” Gabriel said.

Then Castiel turned to Sam. “We didn’t think we needed to go this far but we had no choice at the time and we didn’t exactly think Michael was going to turn nice.” Sam said and Gabriel continued.

“Our point is. We thought you and Dean needed an extra boost so we got Luke to help us. If you come with us, you and Dean can still make things work.” Gabriel said but Castiel didn’t know what to say or do.

“Just a heads up, the drug will wear off soon. So unless you want to face Michael’s holy wrath once he awakens, I suggest you hurry the fuck up!” Luke cursed and Gabriel went to the front door.

Sam gave Castiel the puppy eyes and gosh darn it, Castiel had always been a sucker for Sam’s puppy eyes.

Castiel nodded and they were off.

***

 

Sam drove the Impala while Castiel sat on the passenger seat and Gabriel at the back. They drove mostly in silence if not for Gabriel’s annoying navigating instructions.

When Sam parked, they were in a line of shops and restaurants. Gabriel directed Castiel to walk toward the _Seventh Gate_ which was Alfie’s restaurant.

Once inside, Castiel was welcomed by Alfie.

“Hello Castiel. As always, I’ll be serving you for today, let me take you to your seat.” Alfie said and Castiel stopped him.

“Alfie…you were a part of this as well?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, I told you that you were overdue for romance. I wanted to help.” Alfie smiled and continued walking while Castiel followed.

Castiel saw his usual booth but it didn’t look the same. It had candle light and did have a subtle hint of romance.

“Take a seat and your date will arrive shortly.” Before Alfie could leave, Castiel gripped Alfie’s sleeve.

“Alfie…I’m- um…” A smile formed on Alfie’s face.

“Do not be afraid Castiel. You can do this. I believe in you both.” Alfie said then he was off.

Castiel was left by himself, contemplating on how the day turned so strange and so sudden. Then it became wonderful.

Dean appeared from the corner of another booth carrying flowers and a box gift. Castiel thought his heart almost stopped as he gazed upon the sight of Dean Winchester. The bow-legged man was wearing blue buttoned up shirt that had its sleeves rolled up. Blue jeans and brown leather shoes. He was also wearing the amulet that Sam gave him a long time ago for good luck.

Castiel tried to resist blurting it out as a funfact.

He was not supposed to be pleased with what he saw. Such a shame, he said he wouldn’t lie anymore.

“Hey Cas.” Dean greeted him then smiled.

Oh how Castiel missed that smile. Not to mention how Dean called him.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted back and shuffled on his seat. The butterflies in his stomach were growing restless by the second.

“May I take this seat or has someone taken it?” Dean pointed at the seat opposite Castiel.

“Alfie told me that my date would soon arrive but I don’t think he will. I have been waiting for a while.” Castiel went along with it and he didn’t know how he got the confidence to muster that sentence when his nerves were killing him.

Well not exactly killing him but it felt like it.

“That’s just too bad for him. A handsome fella like you alone in a place like this? Somebody’s bound to steal you away.” Dean grinned from ear to ear and Castiel tried not to let it affect him.

“These flowers are for you.” Dean handed him a bouquet of peonies.

“They’re called peonies. Mom said you would like them. I was gonna get roses but Sam said they were a bit too much-,”

“I like them.” Castiel interrupted and leaned closer to gently sniff the peonies. “I like them very much.”

A pungent red blush spread on Dean’s face. “I’m glad you like them.” Dean smiled nervously.

Castiel’s efforts were failing.

“Funfact- peonies are associated with healing properties and the saved. More popularly, they are associated with a happy marriage.” Castiel said and he wished he took the words back into his mouth.

Usually he would be ashamed of blurting out a funfact. Everyone despised him for it but Dean just smiled. Those perfect teeth glistened and made Castiel’s heart race.

“I didn’t know that. That’s pretty cool.” Dean said and Castiel couldn’t find a hint of sarcasm or malice in his tone.

Castiel needed to step back.

“What are you doing here Dean? Why am I here?” Castiel asked but before Dean could answer Alfie arrived with their menus.

“Ah your date’s arrived. Here are your menus.” Alfie handed one for each. “When you’re ready to order just wave at me. I’ll be by the counter over there waiting.” Then Alfie whispered into Castiel’s ear. _“Listening and Watching.”_

Alfie winked at Castiel then left their booth.

Dean looked at the menu while Castiel stared at him. He was not really interested on what the menu had to offer but rather, at the agenda of the man in front of him.

“Hey Cas I heard they make awesome burgers here! Do you wanna order that?” Castiel resisted to smirk. Dean had been studying what he liked thoroughly.

“Yes. I do love their burgers. They make me very happy.” Castiel replied and Dean smiled.

“Great I’ll order them!” Dean waved at Alfie who was fast approaching their booth.

Dean ordered for the two of them then asked for French fries on the side and strawberry milkshakes. Castiel had never tried the fries and milkshakes here.

Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes and awaited for a response for his questions earlier.

“By the way, aside from the flowers, I got you something else!” Dean said and pulled out a green box tied with a white ribbon which he was carrying earlier.

Castiel accepted it and untied the ribbon. Once he opened the box there was a small angel figurine.

He looked up to watch Dean’s face turn beet red.

“Why did you get me this? I thought you said that angels didn’t exist. That was the reason why you threw my gift for Sam away.” Castiel asked and Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah about that. I lied. I didn’t throw it away. I gave it back to Sam and said sorry.” Dean’s eyes looked guilty and he continued. “Your gift wasn’t useless or worthless. In fact I thought it was pretty cool and thoughtful. That figurine was my mom’s and she used to put it next to my crib when I was a baby. She said that angels watched over me and instantly thought of you.”

Castiel went red at what Dean meant by that.

“Look I ain’t exactly used to making apologies. In fact I suck at feelings in general but I’m really trying Cas. I want you to know that I take everything I said to you back. I was wrong for accusing you of those things and for punching you. You were right…I didn’t think, I just acted. So I’m sorry. I really am and I hope you can forgive me.” Dean said and Castiel’s heart was racing, he could practically hear it in his ears.

Dean’s hands were shaking as they clasped together.

“I forgive you.” Castiel answered and Dean’s shaking stopped.

“I’m sorry?” Dean asked and Castiel chuckled.

“I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you.” Castiel said while gazing into Dean’s eyes.  “I just hope that you may forgive me as well.”

Dean looked surprised.

“What are you-,”

Castiel interrupted Dean. “I lied to you. I should have been more honest about Sam rather than lie about it. I also hit you and called you names. It is not a competition but we were both at fault Dean. One way or another. For that I am sorry.” Castiel said and Dean took a moment to respond.

“Of course I forgive you! Christ I can’t believe you’re apologizing!” Dean shook his head in disbelief and Castiel quirked a smile.

“It is only right that I do. You are kind at heart Dean and you would not have reacted the way you did if I had been more honest.” Castiel reminded Dean again and they both blushed.

A moment of flicking glances into each other’s direction followed then Castiel broke the silence.

“Did you mean it?” Castiel asked and Dean caught his attention.

“Meant what?” he asked.

“What you said to Michael, outside my door? Did you mean everything you said about me?” Castiel clarified and Dean went red again.

“Yeah- Yeah I did.” Dean answered and it made Castiel fully red.

“Oh…” Castiel could only blurt out.

“I meant everything and to prove it, look underneath the angel.” Dean peered on the box on Castiel’s lap.

Castiel placed the figurine on the table and dug through a layer of paper to reveal a small blue notebook. He took it out and it showed it to Dean.

“What is this for?” Castiel asked and Dean cleared his throat.

“That…is a confession.” Dean pointed at the book. “I know you love sharing facts to people even though you think no one’s listening, but I do. I listen and hear everything.”

Castiel’s eyes blow wide open in surprise.

“From now on, I want you to write all the funfacts that you can think of and share it to me. Because right now, I’ve got a few funfacts to share with you.” Dean said and then his face masked seriousness.

“Funfact- you’re like the best looking guy that I have ever laid my eyes on. From your plump lips to your eyes, bed hair and stubble, I could just stare at you all day.”

Castiel blushed as if he couldn’t blush harder.

“Funfact- Not only do I think you’re hot but I also think you’re hilarious even when you don’t try to be funny.”

The butterflies in Castiel’s stomach were out of control.

“Funfact- You tilt your head when you don’t get something and I think it’s freaking adorable.”

Dean started blushing again.

“Funfact- I didn’t get to say it to your face but here goes: I’m crazy about you Cas. I’ve been dying to be with you ever since I met you and I haven’t stopped thinking about you since. The thought of you with Sam drove me nuts and jealous. So freaking jealous that I’ve been miserable ever since.”

Dean stopped to take a breath.

“I risked everything just to get you to come here to know if you feel the same way about me because dammit Cas I’m freaking in love with you!” Dean admitted and Castiel’s heart skipped a beat.

Castiel was stunned. He didn’t move or commented on Dean’s confession.

“Cas?” Dean called to him and Castiel swallowed.

He could hear his very heart beat in his ears.

Castiel took the notebook and wrote something on it then gave it to Dean.

_Funfact: I’m in love with you too_

Dean removed his eyes from the notebook to stare at Castiel.

“I’m in love with you too.” Castiel answered and a smile formed on his face. Dean stood up and moved next to Castiel’s side and kissed him. Castiel was shocked but then his eyes eventually closed and felt the tender sensation that was Dean’s lips.

They broke the kiss at the same time but their faces were almost touching.

“That was…” Dean muttered as he gazed back and forth from Castiel’s lips to his eyes.

“That was good.” Castiel finished for him.

“Let’s do that again…” Dean said and Castiel nodded for another kiss. There was more hunger and passion this time.

They continued kissing until Gabriel suddenly appeared.

“Hola!” Gabriel was wearing a costume and a mustache.

“Dammit Gabe! You’re ruining the moment!” Dean cursed but Gabriel ignored him.

“I have the kielbasa you ordered!” he said then Sam and Alfie emerged from behind and snatched Castiel’s older brother away.

“Samsquatch let me go!” Gabriel resisted while Sam and yelled an apology to Castiel and Dean. So did Alfie. In fact they apologized to everyone in the restaurant.

“I’m sorry about that.” Castiel said but Dean just smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m okay with it as long as I can kiss you again.” Dean kissed him on the lips. “And again.” Then on his cheek. “And as many times as I want. Is that okay with you?” Dean looked genuinely curious.

Castiel shook his head and chuckled. “Of course you assbutt! It’s more than okay!” then Dean smiled.

“Good.” And they continued kissing, flirting and giggling until their food arrived.

Castiel had never felt more happy and loved than ever before.

***

**-Sam-**

When Sam and Gabriel got back to Gabriel’s place, Luke stumbled upon them at the front door.

“Ah Sam and Gabriel! You have returned!” Luke said and Sam gave Gabriel a concerned look.

“LUCIFER GET BACK HERE!” a shout which was definitely Michael’s voice, boomed from the parlor.

“Michael has awakened and is in a very foul mood so watch yourself.” Luke snickered and there were crashing sounds coming from the parlor.

“Well I have to go.” Luke said but Gabriel restrained him.

“Oh you’re not going anywhere! We are not facing Michael alone!” Gabriel hissed but Luke didn’t seem bothered.

“I think Michael’s too ashamed to face anyone right now.” Luke snickered again and Sam cocked an eyebrow.

“What did you do?” Gabriel asked and Luke laughed.

“See for yourself.” Luke led them to the parlor. Sam and Gabriel peered inside to see Michael half naked with nothing but the curtains covering his body from the waist down and oh…

It was also covering something else.

“Lucifer! You devil!” Michael hissed while he hid his protruding erection behind the back of the couch.

Sam looked anywhere but Michael’s general direction.

“What the hell did you give him?” Gabriel asked Luke and the taller blonde man crossed his arms.

“I just gave him something that will help him rise to the occasion.” Michael moaned and nearly stumbled if it weren’t for gripping the couch for support. “In other words, I gave him a large dose of Viagra and natural aphrodisiacs. He’ll be in that state for several hours.” Luke laughed and Michael threw a lamp at him which both Sam and Gabriel dodged.

“Once I get my hands on you Lucifer! I will make you pay!” Michael was red with fury or something else and he could barely balance himself using the couch.

“Bold words coming from someone in the throes of ecstasy. Tell me Michael, how does it feel walking with three legs?” Luke asked and Michael wanted to answer but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and groaned.

“I guess your expression speaks for itself.” Luke laughed and Sam didn’t know what to do.

He felt bad but at the same time, he didn’t know what to do.

“Jesus Luke, even I would never go that far.” Gabriel admitted but Luke scoffed.

“Well that is because you have become sloppy my darling brother. During my travels, I have come up with some creative ways to prank people but I wanted to specifically try this out on Michael. When you said that you needed help bringing him down, I found the perfect opportunity to test the drugs.” Luke devilishly smiled and Gabriel threw him a disgusted look.

“I will make you pay for this! Luke I swear to god-,”

“Oh but you won’t, I took the liberty of taking pictures while you were asleep. I’m sure many of your admirers would love to see what lies underneath all those layers of clothing…” Luke smirked and Michael groaned harder.

“Damn you!” Michael fell on the couch next to his. Luckily he was on his stomach as it hid the massive erection.

“This is low even for you Luke. You’re not really gonna share those photos.” Gabriel said and Luke simply chuckled.

“I can’t say. I might need them as leverage after this. But you have to admit, it is entertaining to actually watch him squirm.” Luke pointed his chin to Michael who was thrusting his hips on the sofa.

“I think it is best if we leave him be. It will take a few more hours before the effects of the drug to wear off. Unless any of you are interested in watching the ‘Bald Eagle’ do a solo?” And they did. Sam followed the two brothers out of the parlor while Michael moaned and shouted in frustration.

Luke stopped Sam by clasping his shoulder. “Samuel, would you be interested in testing the drug? Just the two of us?” Luke wriggled his eyebrows. That’s who Gabriel got it from.

Sam adamantly shook his head. “No thank you. I’d rather not.”

“Fuck off Luke! Don’t you dare touch Sam!” Gabriel pulled Sam away.

“You are more than welcome to join us Gabriel. I can teach you how to please Sam to the limits of passion.” Luke mischievously grinned.

“Eww Gross! Hell to the no! I’m not sharing Samsquatch with you or with anyone ever!” Gabe yelled out and Luke shrugged it off.

“Fine then. Your loss.” Luke said then he turned to Sam. “But if you do change your mind, just give me a call. I’ll be waiting.” Then Luke winked at Sam before he exited the front gate.

“You are not contacting Luke! Give me your phone Sam! I’ll delete his number!” Gabe demanded and Sam rolled his eyes but did as Gabriel asked.

Unfortunately for him and Dean, they’ll have to deal with their boyfriends’ craziness forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the ending?  
> Were you surprised?  
> Did you expect it to be this crazy? or was it not as crazy as you hoped?  
> I added another tag for the drug incident but i can assure you Michael is not in too much pain- quite the opposite in fact.  
> Which part of this story did you like most?
> 
> It was an honor writing this story.  
> There might be a few more surprises in the future.
> 
> Subscribe and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from Sydney, Australia so I might accidentally use Australian terms for this genre. I'll try and avoid it. 
> 
> Had to edit all the words to US english such as writing  
> metres to meters or colours to colors.
> 
> this is my first attempt in writing a high school AU as well so please bear with me :) xoxo
> 
> There are sequels to this series- check em out: "Lasting Impressions are Forever" and "Heartbreaker's First Love (Michael's past relationship with Dean)" Thanks for reading this fic!


End file.
